


Omega's Life

by Rash_jaya



Series: Domestic Violence [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Illegal Activities, M/M, Multi, Sexual Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: The authorities, couldn't do anything about him, as he was within his rights to use abuse and punish his Submissives has he see fit, once bonded they lives belong to the Alpha no longer their or their families. no one else other than the Alpha they bonded to can tell them what they say, what they do, in their behavior and even their bodily functions with out the Alpha's permission. That was until the Alpha slipped up...





	1. real hreo, real criminals, real cases

**Author's Note:**

> this stories is dedicated to my best friend Deb who was a victim of domestic Violence. She missed by those who she left behind, a brother, a mother, and group friends. She was the foundation and glue that kept us all together, with an ear to listen with, a shoulder to cry on and humor to make us laugh when we are sad or mad. 
> 
> Missed signs and over looked excuses cost us a friend, Daughter, Sister that could never be replaced. Deb will never be forgotten she live in hearts and guild us from above.

beep, beep, the cell phone goes off again, I look at the ID it a message from my friend Teyla Marshall, a beautiful solo, Omega I want to school with years ago, she is my best friend from my childhood. She now in a relationship with Jonathan Marshall, for close to seven years, he famous around here at Weatherford. The message read ‘channel five, 8:30 pm tonight Our Heroes’ that message been send every day for past six months. She never let us forget that night show was about her Alpha Jonathan Marshall. Jonathan Marshall had been a few years junior to me at the university. Making sure that my family was all in bed sound asleep I make myself down to the den with a big pot of tea and settle in for the night, turn on the television just as the show starts. 

welcome to real life, a hero, and crime, the tv show that give you look into the inside of Alpha’s mind, tonight we get to meet famous corrections officer Jonathan Marshall, his brother Adam victim of domestic violence. we asked the people of Weatherford what they know about Jonathan and Adam Marshall. What found was these men was a mystery to everyone but their families. Jonathan Marshall is youngest of five children born to Elisabeth and Oliver Marshall.  

Elisabeth was a well known for her humanitarian missions to rescue mistreated unaged Submissive rehousing them with loving families. while her husband has done his bit for wife's course by prosecuting the Alphas that course unaged Submissives distress to the point where Submissives try to kill themselves or they escape from home. So how did these two miss all the signs when it came to they own son. 

From Jonathan Marshall employee records show that when asked why he wanted to be corrections officer his reply was this “ _simple answer to that question is Adam, but truth is it every complicated answer even tho my brother Adam’s case is big part of it, it more to do with what I saw and experience while my time with intelligence department. I believe corrections department is where my skills and experience can be most useful for society_ ” 

The case Jonathan is talking about is one of Weatherford most brutal domestic violence this town have confronted. Jonathan’s brother Adam Marshall, an Omega, recalls how Jonathan broke both legs of an Alpha who had raped and beat him on a daily basis for over a year, the action of loving brother that saved his life. 

There on the screen was Adam Hunt nee Marshall sitting in his Alpha’s arms, looking traumatized even now after all these years, his face pale as he tells his side of the story. _It was Saturday afternoon everyone was doing their own thing, I was eleven when school quarterback Tommy Halen formed a bond with me._

A picture of the Tommy Halen pops up from the old school book photo, he was wearing his football uniform. He was beautiful, blond hair, this golden mop on his head like a halo, blue eyes, he had a nice smile too. ya tipple Alpha with luring features to hook submissive for him to have fun with. 

I could believe it, I had gone to school with that low life arrogant asshole. There was time few of us Alpha has wished he was born an Omega or a Beta he was just that beautiful on the outside, but we soon found out just how much of a psychopath he is. It makes my blood boil just at the sight of his picture, what he did to Adam was unforgettable. 

Adam continued his story, _I was tutoring him in mathematics, course he had to keep a 3.5 average mark to be able to play on the team. He came over every Saturday after the game for his tutorial, that Saturday I found myself home alone, which has never happened beforehand, but with the girls at camp, mom and dad out and Jonathan had to pull a double shift at work, so he was not there when Tommy Helen arrived._  

There on the screen clipped of the court case where Adam had been swearer in at the witness box, the camera turns to the accused, Tommy eyes were filled with desire and the way he licked his lips before given his victim a sly eerie smile has Adam takes the stand in the witness box. What a creep, is a first thought second was how badly I want to kill the little weasel. 

Adam recalls what happened that afternoon, _I had set up the dining room table for the lesson as I always had done, when the doorbell rang, I thought it was my brother Jonathan, he due home any minute so without think much about I open door saying did ya forget ya keys J, to my surprise it wasn't Jonathan it was Tommy, he was early._

Video from Marshall’s security camera showed Tommy arrival that day, he was wearing tie janes and bottom down blue shirt with cowboy boots, from the bulge in the pants showed that he has good size package, the outfit showed all his assets, that tie ass had all Male and Female Alphas at school had gone gaga over Tommy so this reporter was told.  

Adam’s voice is voice-over the clip, _I was not ready for his arrival, I was wearing a pair of bright yellow short shorts and Tran top with bare feet, something I would not normally wear around outsiders._

On the screen collection of photo of Adam with in social setting pop up and in all, he was well covered up. The only skin would see was his face and hands. The boy never was one of those who shows off what he got, the outfits he wore in that security feed they showed before was clearly not what he would wear outside of his own house. 

Adam tells the jury, _I felt exposed and vulnerable, a position that I would not ever put myself in. I left him to set up his books while I want to change I never expected him to follow me into my room._

Adam's voice was strong yet full of emotion ranging from anger, hatred, hurt and the boy kept his eyes on the jury never gave even a glance at the defendant. At just fifteen Adam had been courageous, to stand in that witness box and tell the jury what that monster did to him over the years of their forced bonded relationship. 

The host of the show was now at Marshall’s house where the first of many attacks had taken place. What followed was a burial mindless unprovoked and most unwelcome by all members of Marshall families.

Lisa takes the stair that leads to bed rooms, Tommy Halen an Alpha had carefully followed Adam up every staircase and watched the younger boy pull out a pair of long black pants and long-sleeved shirt from this corridor wardrobe. She points out the closed doors of the wardrobe. pointing to a closed door, Lisa says behind this door is where Adam hellish relationship with Tommy started when young Omega was just eleven years old. 

Adam now who has a family of his own with three beautiful children, there are days he still struggles with what took place all those years ago in this house. We have to warn the viewers that re-enactment is not suitable for children under eighteen, that it contains Adult themes, sexual violence, so as we go to advertisements it is time for you put the little one to bed, make yourself a coffee or tea as the program will return in 30 seconds. 

I hate advertisements on television, most time they have anything to do with the actual product they are trying to advertise in the first place, and it annoyed how that just pop up right before good action or drama scene during teledramas or movies, it just pisses me off. Known this case I really don’t want watch what comes next but I made a promise to a friend and I was one of these people who all keep my promises even if the situation makes me uncomfortable. The show was back again and Lisa tells the viewers Due to what Adam Marshall had gone through, as a result he keeps a vigilant watch over the children.


	2. Bonding part 1

when Adam was about to the close the room door, Tommy put his hand on the and stop him. "what are you do up here?" a shaky voice asked the Alpha. he didn’t understand this feeling in his body when he was around the Alpha, it made him uncomfortable. He had always made sure he was never alone, he didn’t want the Alpha here with him, in his room of all place. Tommy's eyes were filled with desire and the way he licked his lips before giving his victim a sly eerie smile. He pushes his way into the room close the door with his foot behind him.

He leans down and gently kiss young Omega, then tease his lower lip with his teeth. “I want to bite this lip.” He tugs harder and Adam whimpers. His cock hardens in response. They have no arrangement in place, no limits set, Adam’s not him to do with as he please—and yet he is excited. Aroused. It’s an unfamiliar but exhilarating feeling, desire for this untouched Omega coursing through him. It like he is at the tipping edge of a giant roller coaster.

Contraception. his sure Adam not on the pill…Fortunately, he has condoms, he came prepared. At least he doesn’t have to worry about every dick Adam slept with. Adam studies him, watch for escape opportunity. Omega eyes filled with fear they are large in Adam’s beautiful face, and he has a moment’s hesitation.

This is supposed to be a big deal for the Omega, isn’t it? He remembers his first time with Jenny Low, the bitch had bonded herself to him, it was after a game he had been so horny. It was very embarrassing in front of the team and the rest of the cheerleaders too, I fucked the bitch for everyone to see…but what a heaven-sent relief. Deep down he knows he should go home. But the simple truth is, he doesn’t want to go, and he wants this Omega, God helps him he wants Adam. What’s more, I can see my desire reflected in his fearful expression, as he shakes.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you, Adam Marshall?” take a deep breath to take in his scent, it sweet flora like spring. Oh, it was heavenly scent he closed his eyes run his nose along Adam’s neck to his shoulder sniffing has his goes he pushes one of the shoulders of his shirt to the side.

Adam lips part as he inhales and Tommy reach up to touch his cheek. His skin is petal-soft beneath the fingertips as they glide down to his chin. Adam’s first mistake was to lock his eyes with Tommy and he was entranced lost under the Alpha’s spell. He’s already Tommy's when his Alpha makes the connection with Adam's Omega, it’s intoxicating.

“Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you?” He murmured, and hold Adam chin between his thumb and forefinger. Leaning down, kiss him firmly, molding his lips to Tommy. Under Alpha’s spell, he finds himself returning the Alpha’s kiss, He’s soft and sweet and willing, and I have an overwhelming need to see him, all of him. I make quick work of his button down that I had watched him put on, slowly peeling off his blouse letting it fall to the floor and tear her tank top in half letting it fall to the floor in pieces. Tommy stands back to look at him. He’s wearing the pale blue training bra that was unusual for Omega Adam age, but a welcome sight.

He’s stunning. “Oh, Adam. You have the most beautiful skin, pale and flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of it.” There’s not a mark on him. The thought is unsettling. I want to see him marked…pink…with tiny, thin welts from a crop I have in the bag or a belt maybe both.

He colors a delicious rose embarrassed, no doubt. Tommy licks his lips, think that he has to teach Adam not to be shy of his body. Reaching up, Tommy pulls his hair tie, freeing his hair, it just long enough to put in a small tail like bob cat tail. It tumbles lush and Chestnut around his face like a mop. “Mmm, I like brunettes.” He’s lovely, exceptional, a jewel.

Holding his head, Tommy runs his fingers through Adam’s hair and pull him forward, kissing him. Adam moans against the Alpha and involuntary parts his lips, allowing the Alpha access to his warm, wet mouth. The sweet appreciative noise echoes through him to the end of his cock.

Adam’s tongue shyly meets the Alpha’s after it sucked into his mouth, tentatively probing alpha’s mouth as he was ordered to show his willingness, once you are under an Alpha spell one can’t ignore an order from said Alpha and for some reason, his fumbling inexperience is hot.

He tastes luscious. Wine, grapes, and innocence a potent, heady mix of flavors. Tommy folds his arms tightly around Adam, relieved that he grips only Tommy’s upper arms. With one hand in his hair, holding him in place, Tommy run his other hand down Adam's spine to his ass and push him against himself, against his erection. Adam moans again. Tommy continues to kiss him, coaxing his unschooled tongue to explore Tommy’s mouth as he explores Adam’s.

Tommy pushes him against the closed door and drops to his knees in front of Adam. Tommy wants him out of these short shorts he wants to strip Adam, arouse him some more. Grasping his slim hips, Tommy runs my tongue just north of the waistband up to his navel. He tenses and inhales sharply. Fuck, does he smell and taste good, reminds Tommy of springtime, and he wants his fill.

Adam hands fist in Tommy’s hair once more; this he likes it. Tommy nips his hipbone and his grip tightens in Tommy’s hair. His eyes are closed, his mouth slack, and he’s panting. As Tommy reach up and undo the button on his bright yellow short shorts, he opens his eyes and they study each other. The fear, need sadness, confusion all mix in his Omega’s beautiful eyes. Slowly Tommy eases down the zipper and moves his hands around the Omega’s ass. Slipping his hands inside the waistband, his palms against the soft cheeks of Adam’s behind, he slides the shorts off.

Tommy can’t stop himself. he wants to shock Adam…test Adam’s boundaries right now. Not taking his eyes off Adam’s, he deliberately licked his lips, then lean forward and run his nose up the center of Adam’s panties, inhaling his arousal. Closing his eyes, Tommy savors Adam. Lord, he’s enticing.

“You smell so good.” Tommy's voice is husky with want and his jeans are becoming extremely uncomfortable. Tommy needs to take them off. Gently, Tommy picks Adam up and without wronging he throw Adam towards the bed, young Omega screams a bloody terrified sound has he lands on the bed, the look on Adam’s face was priceless and, to tease him Tommy run his thumbnail along Adam instep and he writhes gratifyingly on the bed, his mouth open, watching Tommy, fascinated. Leaning down, Tommy traces his tongue along Adam’s instep, and his teeth graze the little line that his thumbnail has left in its wake. Adam lies back on the bed, eyes closed, groaning. He’s so responsive, it’s delightful.

Tommy images of Adam writhing beneath him in my playroom flash through my mind: shackled to my four-poster bed, bent over the table suspended from the cross. He could tease and torture Adam until he begged for release, images make my jeans even tighter. Tommy pulls off Adam's Short off. His almost naked on his bed, his hair framing his face perfectly, his long, pale legs stretched out in invitation before me. I have to make allowances for his inexperience. But he’s panting. Wanting. His eyes fixed on the Alpha.

“You’re very beautiful, Adam Marshall, I can’t wait to be inside you.” Tommy's voice is gentle; he wants to tease Adam some more, he’s probably never had an orgasm, Whoa. Alpha's responsible for Adam first fuck and his first orgasm. Tommy’s better make this good.

"I’m going to make you come like a freight train, baby." Hell, he's probably never seen a naked man, either. Not taking his eyes off Adam's, Tommy undoes the top button on his jeans and ease them onto the floor, though he can’t risk taking my shirt off, the scars may scare the little Omega.

Tommy grasping his ankles, spread Adam's legs. His eyes widen and his hands clench sheets. Tommy crawls slowly up the bed, between his legs. Adam squirms beneath Tommy. “Keep still,” He tells Adam, and lean down to kiss the delicate skin of his inner thigh. Trail kisses up his thighs, over his panties, across his belly, nipping and sucking as Tommy go. He writhes beneath Tommy.

“We’re going to have to work on keeping you still, baby.” Tommy will teach Adam to just absorb the pleasure and not move, intensifying every touch, every kiss, every nip. The thought alone is enough to make Tommy want to bury himself in Adam, but before he does, he wants to know how responsive he is. So far, he hasn’t held back. He’s allowing Tommy free rein over his body. He’s not hesitant at all. He wants this…he really wants this. Tommy dips his tongue into Adam’s navel and continues a leisurely journey north, savoring the Omega. Shift, lying beside him, one leg still between his. Tommy's hand ghosts up his body, over the hip, up his waist, on to his breast. Gently cup the still developing breast, trying to gauge his reaction. He doesn’t stiffen. He doesn’t stop the alpha it not just the spell he trusts Tommy. Can Tommy extend his trust to let Tommy have complete dominion over his body…over him? The thought is exhilarating.

“You fit my hand perfectly, Adam.” Dipping my finger into his small bra cup, jerk it down, freeing his breast. The nipple is small, rose pink, and it’s already hard. Drag the cup down so that the fabric and underwire rest under his breast, forcing it upward. Repeat the process with the other cup and watch, fascinated, as his nipples grow under the steady gaze. Whoa, Tommy hasn't even touched him yet.

“Very nice,” Alpha whisper in awed appreciation, and blow gently on the nearest nipple, watching in delight as it hardens and extends. Adam closes his eyes and arches his back. Keep still, baby just absorbs the pleasure, it will feel so much more intense. Blowing on one nipple Tommy roll the other gently between my thumb and forefinger. He grasps the sheets tightly as Alpha lean down and sucks hard. His body bows again and he cries out.

“Let’s see if we can make you come like this,” Alpha whisper, and he doesn't stop. Adam starts to whimper. Oh, yes, baby…feel this. His nipples extend further and he starts grinding his hips, around and around. Keep still, baby. I will teach you to keep still.

“Oh, please,” he begs. His legs stiffen. It’s working. He’s close. Tommy continues his lascivious assault. Concentrating on each nipple, watching the Omega response, sensing his pleasure, is driving Tommy to distraction. Lord, he wants him.

“Let go, baby,” Tommy murmur, and pull Adam's nipple with my teeth. He cries out as he climaxes.

Yes! Tommy moves quickly to kiss him, capturing his cries in the Alpha mouth. He’s breathless and panting, lost in his pleasure, Mine. the alpha is pleased with himself he owns Adam’s first orgasm, and ridiculously pleased by the thought.

“You’re very responsive. You’re going to have to learn to control that, and it’s going to be so much fun teaching you how.” Tommy can’t wait…but right now, he wants Adam. All of Adam. He kisses Adam once more and let his hand travel down the slim body, down to his vulva, hold him, feeling his heat. Slipping the index finger through the lace of his panties, Tommy slowly circle around him…fuck, he’s pussy is soaking.

“You’re so deliciously wet. God, I want you.” Tommy thrust my finger inside Adam, and he cries out. he’s hot and tight and wet, and Tommy wants him. Tommy thrust into her again, taking Adam’s cries into his mouth. Tommy presses his palm to Adam’s clitoris…pushing down…pushing around. He cries out and writhes beneath Tommy. Fuck, Tommy wants him now. He’s ready. Sitting up, I drag Adam’s panties off, then his own boxers, and reach for a condom, first of many. Tommy kneels up between Adam’s legs, pushing them farther apart. Adam watches Tommy with what? Trepidation? He’s probably never seen an erect penis before.

“Don’t worry. You expand, too,” Tommy mutter. Stretching out over him, Tommy put his hands on either side of Adam’s head, taking his weight on his elbows.

God, he wants the Omega but he checks Adam’s still keen. “You really want to do this?” I ask. For fuck’s sake, please don’t say no.

“Please,” he begs. His eyes dark with need and want, yes Omega was his, Tommy could feel the connection between them it was strong, he needs to bond this Omega to his Alpha was overwhelming, he could not fight anymore and either could the Adam.

“Pull your knees up,” Alpha instruct the Omega. This’ll be easier. Has he ever been so aroused? he can barely contain himself. he doesn’t get it, it must be Adam. Why? focus! He scolds at himself.

He positions himself so he can take Adam at a whim. Adam's eyes are open wide, imploring him. The Omega really wants this…as much as Tommy does. Should he be gentle and prolong the agony, or did he go for it? he must go for it. he needs to possess Adam.

“I’m going to fuck you now, little Omega. Hard.” One thrust and his inside Adam. F. U. C. K. he’s so fucking tight. he cries out.

Shit! His go and hurt Adam. he wants to move, to lose himself in Adam, and it takes all his restraint to stop. “You’re so tight. You okay?” He asks, his voice a hoarse, anxious whisper, and Omega nods, eyes wider. he’s like heaven on earth, so tight around Tommy. Even though his hands are on Tommy's forearms, Alpha doesn't care. The darkness is slumbering, perhaps because he had wanted Adam for so long. He never felt this desire, this hunger before. It’s a new feeling, new and shiny. he wants so much from Adam: his trust, his obedience, his submission. Tommy wants Adam to be his, but right now, Tommy was his.

“I’m going to move, baby.” Tommy's voice is strained as he eases back slowly. It’s such an extraordinary, exquisite feeling: Adam’s body cradling his cock. he pushes into the Omega again and claims him, knowing no one has before. he whimpers.

He stops. “More?” asking the little omega,

“Yes,” he breathes, after a moment. This time Tommy thrust into him more deeply.

“Again?” He pleads, as sweat beads on my body.

“Yes.”

His trust in Tommy it’s suddenly overwhelming, and Tommy starts to move, really move. Alpha wants Omega to come. Tommy will not stop until he comes. Tommy wants to own this Omega, body, and soul. he wants Adam clenching around him.

Fuck he starts meeting every thrust, matching the Alpha rhythm. See how well they fit together, Adam? Alpha grasp his head, holding him in place while Alpha claim his body and kiss him hard, claiming his mouth. He stiffens beneath Tommy…fuck yes. His orgasm is close.

“Come for me, Adam,” Alpha demand, and he cries out as he’s consumed, tipping his head back, his mouth open, his eyes closed…and just the sight of his ecstasy is enough. Alpha explode in him, losing all sense and reason, as Tommy call out his name and come violently inside him.

When Tommy opened his eyes his panting, trying to catch his breath, and they’re forehead to forehead and Adam’s staring up at him. Fuck. his undone. He plants a swift kiss on Adam’s forehead and pull out of him and lie down beside him. He winces as Tommy withdraw, but other than that he looks okay.

Even now he confounds Tommy. “Seriously, are you okay?” He stretches out beside Alpha, testing his body and teasing Alpha with an amused but sated expression.

“You haven’t answered me,” Tommy growl. he needs to know if Adam found that enjoyable.

All the evidence points to a “yes” but Alpha needs to hear it from His Omega. While he waiting for Adam reply he removes the condom. Lord, how he hated these things. he discards it discreetly on the floor.

He peers up at Tommy. “I’d like to do that again,” he says with a shy giggle. That sound makes Tommy want him again and again, he liked the sound of Adam’s giggle it every girly, he looks young beautiful and Adam is all his, or he will be when Tommy finally complete the bond with a bit mark.

What? Again? Already? “Demanding little thing, aren’t you? Turn on your front.”

He gives Tommy a brief sweet smile, then rolls onto his stomach. Alpha cock stirs with approval. Tommy unhooked his training bra and run a hand down his back to his lovely behind. “You really have the most beautiful skin,” Tommy said, as he brushes Adam’s hair off his face and pushes his legs apart. Gently Tommy plant soft kisses on his shoulder.

“Why are you wearing your shirt?” he asks.

He’s so damn inquisitive. While he’s on his front Tommy knows he can’t see him, so Tommy leans back and pull his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. Fully naked, he lies on top of Adam. His skin is warm and melts against Tommy’s. Hmm…Alpha could get used to this.

“So, you want me to fuck you again?” Tommy whispers in Adam's ear, kissing him. He squirms deliciously against Tommy. Oh, this will never do. Keep still.

Tommy skims a hand down Adam’s body to the back of his knee, then hitch it up high, parting his legs wide so that he’s spread beneath him. His breath, catches and Tommy hope it’s with anticipation, he stills beneath Tommy. Finally!

Tommy palms his ass as ease his weight onto Adam. “I’m going to take you from behind, Adam.” With the other hand, Tommy grabs his hair at the nape and tug gently, holding him in place. He cannot move. He hands are helpless and splayed against the sheets.

“You are mine,” Tommy whisper.

“Only mine. Don’t forget it.” With his free hand, Tommy moves from his ass to his clitoris and begin circling slowly.

His muscles flex beneath the Alpha, as he tries to move, but Alpha’s weight keeps him in place. Tommy runs his teeth along Adam’s jawline. His sweet fragrance lingers over the scent of their coupling. “You smell divine,” Tommy whisper, as he nuzzles behind Adam’s ear. He starts to circle her hips against my moving hand.

“Keep still,” Tommy warns. Or he might stop, slowly Tommy inserts a thumb inside him and circled it around and around, taking particular care to stroke the front wall of his vagina. He groans and tenses beneath the Alpha, trying to move again.

“You like this?” Tommy tease, and teeth trace his outer ear. Tommy doesn't stop his fingers from tormenting his clitoris, but Tommy begins to ease a thumb in and out of him. He stiffens, but can’t move. He groans loudly, his eyes scrunched up tight.

“You’re so wet, so quickly. So responsive. Oh, Adam, I like that. I like that a lot.” Right. Let’s see how far you’ll go. Tommy withdraws the thumb from his vagina.

“Open your mouth,” Alpha order, and when he does Tommy thrust his wet thumb between his lips.

“See how you taste. Suck me, baby.” he sucks Tommy’s thumb…hard. Fuck. And for a moment Tommy imagine it’s his cock in Adam's mouth.

“I want to fuck your mouth, Adam, and I will soon.” his breathless. Adam closes his teeth around the Thumb, biting hard. Ow! Fuck.

Tommy grips his hair tightly and he loosens his mouth. “Naughty, Little Thing.” Tommy mind flits through a number of punishments worthy of such a bold move that, if he were his submissive, he could inflict on him. Tommy’s cock expands to bursting at the thought. Tommy releases Adam and sits back on his knees.

“Stay still, don’t move.” he grabs another condom from bedside table where he had placed them earlier, rips open the foil and roll the latex over his erection.

Watching Adam, Tommy see that he’s still, except for the rise and fall of his back as he pants in anticipation. he’s gorgeous. Leaning over Adam again, Tommy grasps his hair and hold him so Adam can’t move his head.

“We’re going to go real slow this time, Adam.” he gasps, and gently Tommy ease into him until the alpha can go no further. Fuck, he feels good. As Alpha ease, out he circles his hips and slowly slips into him again. Adam whimpers and his limbs tense beneath the Alpha as he tries to move. Oh no, baby. Alpha want you still. Alpha want you to feel this. Take all the pleasure.

“You feel so good,” Tommy tell him, and repeat the move again, circling his hips as he goes. Slowly. In. Out. In. Out. His insides start to tremble.

“Oh no, baby, not yet.” No way is the Alpha letting Adam come. Not when he's enjoying this so much.

“Oh, please,” he cries.

“I want you sore, baby.” Tommy pulls out and sinks into him again.

“Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I’ve been here. Only me. You are mine.” He moves in, out, in, out slowly rolling his hip each time.

“What do you want, Adam? Tell me.” Tommy continues the slow torture. “Tell me.”

“You, please.” he’s desperate. he wants me. Good so good. Tommy increases the pace and his insides begin to quiver, responding immediately.

Between each thrust, Tommy utter one word. “You. Are. So. Sweet. I. Want. You. So. Much. You. Are. Mine.”

He limbs tremble with the strain of keeping still. he’s on the edge. “Come for me, baby,” Tommy growl and little good little submissive right on command he shudders around Tommy as his orgasm rips through him and he screams the Alpha’s name into the mattress. His name on Adam’s lips is Tommy’s undoing, and he climax and collapse on top of Adam bitten into the soft part the back of his neck where the hairline meets the collar of any shirt, His free hand goes around Adam finding his Omega’s impossible hard on and give the youngster full relief by doing so the Alpha had completed the bond. Tommy Mark would appear on his Omega announcing to the world that Adam Marshall belongs to him and him alone. Adam was totally under Tommy Halen’s power, he belonged to Halen by law to use, abuse, as he saw fit and there was anything anyone could do about it.


	3. Bonded part 2

“Come, let’s have a bath.” Tommy kisses him and takes him into the bathroom.

“Stay there,” Alpha order, turning the faucet, then adding scented oil to the steaming water. The tub fills quickly as she watches me. Normally, Tommy would expect any submissive he was about to bathe with to have her eyes cast down in modesty. But not Adam. He doesn’t drop his gaze, and his eyes glow with anticipation and curiosity. But Adam has his arms wrapped around himself; he’s shy. It’s arousing. And to think he’s never bathed with an Alpha. Tommy can claim another first.

When the bath is full Tommy peel off my T-shirt and holds out his hand. “Ms. Marshall.” He accepts the Alpha invitation and steps into the bath. “Turn around, face me,” Alpha instruct.

“I know that lip is delicious, I can attest to that, but will you stop biting it? Your chewing it makes me want to fuck you, and you’re sore, okay?” he inhales sharply, releasing his lip.

“Yeah. Get the picture?” Still standing, he gives the alpha an emphatic nod.

“Good.” He’s still wearing the Alpha’s shirt and Tommy takes the iPod from the breast pocket and places it by the sink.

“Water and iPods—not a clever combination.” Alpha grabs the hem and pulls it off his Omega. Immediately he hangs his head when the Alpha step back to admire him.

“Hey.” Alpha’s voice is gentle and encourages him to peek up at the Alpha.

“Adam, you’re a very beautiful man, the whole package. Don’t hang your head like you’re ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and it’s a real joy to stand here and look at you.” Holding his chin, Tommy tips his head back. Don’t hide, baby.

“You can sit down now.” He sits down with indecent haste and winces as her sore body hits the water. Okay…He screws his eyes shut as he lies back, but when he opens them, he looks more relaxed.

“Why don’t you join me?” he asks with a coy smile.

“I think I will. Move forward.” Stripping, Tommy climbs in behind him, pull him to Tommy’s chest, and place his legs around Adams’, Tommy’s feet over Adam’s ankles, and then Alpha pull his legs apart.

He wriggles against the Alpha, but Tommy ignores the motion and buries his nose in Adam’s hair. “You smell so good, Adam,” Tommy whisper.

He settles and Tommy grabs the body wash from the shelf beside them. Squeezing some into his hand, Tommy works the soap into a lather and start massaging Adam’s neck and shoulders. He moans as his head lolls to one side under the Alpha tender ministration. “You like that?” Tommy asked.

“Hmm,” he hums in contentment. Tommy washes his arms and his underarms, then reach Tommy’s first goal, the Omega’s breasts. Lord, the feel of him. He has perfect breasts. Tommy kneads and teases them. He groans and flexes his hips and his breathing accelerates. He’s aroused. Tommy’s body responds in kind, growing beneath Adam.

Tommy’s hands skim over Adam’s torso and his belly toward Tommy’s second goal. Before Alpha reaches Adam’s pubic hair, he stops and grabs a washcloth. Squirting some soap onto the cloth, Tommy begins the slow process of washing between his legs. Gentle, slow but sure, rubbing, washing, cleaning, stimulating. He starts to pant and his hips move in synchronization with the Alpha’s hand. His head resting against the Alpha’s shoulder, his eyes closed, his mouth open in a silent moan as he surrenders to the Alpha’s relentless fingers.

“Feel it, baby.” Tommy run my teeth along her earlobe. “Feel it for me.”

“Oh, please,” He whines, and he tries to straighten his legs, but Tommy has them pinioned under his. Enough. Now that he's all worked up into a lather I’m ready to proceed.

“I think you’re clean enough now,” Alpha announce, and take his hands off of Adam.

“Why are you stopping?” he protests, his eyes fluttering open, revealing frustration and disappointment.

“Because I have other plans for you, Adam.” His panting and, if I’m not mistaken, pouting. Good.

“Turn around. I need washing, too.” He does, his face rosy, his eyes bright, pupils’ large.

Lifting his hips, Tommy grabs his cock. “I want you to become well acquainted, on first-name terms, if you will, with my favorite and most cherished part of my body. I’m very attached to this.”

Adam’s mouth drops open as he looks at Alpha’s penis to Alpha’s face…and back again. The Alpha can’t help but give a wicked grin. His face is a picture of maidenly outrage. But as he stares, his expression changes. First thoughtful, then assessing, and when his eyes meet the Alpha, the challenge in them is clear. Oh, bring it on, Little Omega.

His smile is one of delight as he reaches for the body wash. Taking his sweet time, he drizzles some of the soap into his palm and, without taking his eyes off the Alpha, rubs his hands together. His lips part and he bite his bottom lip, running his tongue across the little indentations left by his teeth. Adam Marshall, seductress!

Alpha’s cock responds in appreciation, hardening further. Reaching forward, he grabs, his hand fisting around the Alpha. Tommy breath hisses out through clenched teeth and Tommy closes his eyes, savoring the moment. Here, Alpha doesn't mind being touched. No, he doesn’t mind at all…Placing his hand over Adams’, Tommy show him what to do. “Like this.” Alpha’s voice is hoarse as he guides Adam. He tightens his hold around the Alpha’s length and his hand moves up and down beneath the Alphas’. Oh yes. “That’s right, baby.” Tommy releases his and lets Adam continue, closing his eyes and surrendering to the rhythm Adam’s set. Oh, God.

What is it about his inexperience that is so arousing? Is it that Alpha enjoying all his firsts? Suddenly he draws Tommy’s into his mouth, sucking hard, his tongue torturing the Alpha. Fuck. “Whoa…Adam.”

He sucks harder; his eyes are alight with feminine cunning. This is his revenge, his tit for tat. He looks stunning. “Christ,” Tommy growl, and closed his eyes so he doesn’t come immediately. Adam continues with the sweet torture, and as his confidence grows Tommy flex his hips, pushing himself further into Adam’s mouth. How far can I go, baby?

Watching him is stimulating, so stimulating. Tommy grabs Adam’s hair and starts to work his mouth as he supports himself with his hands on Tommy's thighs. “Oh. Baby. That. Feels. Good.”

He confines his teeth behind his lips and pulls Alpha into his mouth once more. “Ah!” Tommy groans, and wonder how deep he’ll allow him. Adam’s mouth torments the Alpha, He shielded teeth squeezing hard.

And Tommy wants more. “Jesus. How far can you go?” His eyes meet the Alpha and Adam frowns. Then, with a look of determination, he slides down on Tommy until he hit the back of Adam’s throat. Fuck.

“Adam, I’m going to come in your mouth,” Tommy warn him, breathless.

“If you don’t want me to, stop now.” Tommy thrust into him again and again, watching his cock disappear and reappear from Adam’s mouth. It’s beyond erotic. he is so close. Suddenly he bares his teeth, gently squeezing Alpha, and the Alpha undid, ejaculating into the back of Omega throat, crying out my pleasure. Fuck. Alpha breathing is labored. He’s completely disarmed Tommy…again!

When Tommy opened his eyes Adam’s glowing with pride. As he should be. That was one hell of a blow job. “Don’t you have a gag reflex?” Tommy marvel at him as Tommy catch his breath.

“Christ, Adam…that was…good, really good. Unexpected, though. You know, you never cease to amaze me.” Praise for a job well done. Wait, that was so good, perhaps he has some experience after all.

“Have you done that before?” Tommy asks, and he's not sure he wants to know.

“No,” Adam says with obvious pride.

“Good.” Tommy hopes his relief is not too obvious. “Yet another first, Ms. Marshall. Well, you get an A in oral skills. Come, let’s go to bed, I owe you an orgasm.”

Tommy climbs out of the bath a little dazed and wraps a towel around his waist. Grabbing another, Tommy holds it up and help Adam out of the bath, swathing him in it so Adam’s trapped. Tommy holds him against himself, kissing his Omega, really kissing him. Exploring his mouth with his own tongue. Tommy tastes his ejaculate in Adam’s mouth. Grasping his head, Tommy deepens the kiss. Alpha wants his Omega. All of his Omega. His Omega’s body and soul. Staring down into bemused eyes,

In the bedroom, Tommy releases him. “Trust me?” he asks. Adam nods.

“Good girl.” Omega gives him a shy smile, Good. Beautiful. Girl.

Tommy head into the bag and pull out a tie. When his back in front of Adam, Tommy take his towel and drop it on the floor. “Hold your hands together in front of you.” he licks his lips in what Tommy think is a moment of uncertainty, then holds out his hands. Swiftly Tommy binds Adam’s wrists together with the tie. Tommy test the knot. Yes. It’s secure. Time for more training, Ms. Marshall. His lips part as he inhales…he’s excited.

Tommy drops his towel. “Oh, Adam, what shall I do to you?” Alpha grasp his upper arms and push him gently back on the bed, keeping hold of him so that he doesn’t fall. Once he’s prostrate, Alpha lie down beside him, grab his fists, and raise them above his head.

“Keep your hands up here, don’t move them. Understand?” he swallows.

“Answer me.”

“I won’t move my hands,” he says, his voice husky.

“Good girl.” Tommy can’t help but smile. He lies beside him, wrists bound, helpless. Mine. Not quite to do with as I wish yet but come Monday he will be.

Leaning down, Alpha kiss the Omega lightly and let Omega know that he’ll kiss him all over. He sighs as Alpha’s lips move from the base of his ear down to the hollow at the bottom of his neck. Alpha’s rewarded with his appreciative moan.

His lips are parted and his chest is heaving with each rapid breath. He’s turned on, Good. Cupping his chin, Alpha starts kissing his way down Omega’s body. Tommy’s hand travels over his breasts, Tommy’s lips in hot pursuit. With one hand on his belly, holding him in place, Alpha pays homage to each of his nipples, sucking and nipping gently, delighting in their hardening response. He mewls and his hips start to move.

“Keep still,” Tommy warn against his skin. Tommy plant kisses across his belly, where Tommy’s tongue explores the taste and depth of his navel. “Ah,” he moans and squirms. Alpha will have to teach him to keep still…

Alpha’s teeth graze his skin. “Hmm. You are so sweet, Ms. Marshall.” Tommy gently nips between his navel and pubic hair, then sit up between his legs. Grabbing both his ankles, Tommy spread Omega’s legs wide. Like this, naked, vulnerable, he is a glorious sight to behold. Holding his left foot, Alpha bend Omega’s knee and raise Omega’s toes to His lips, watching Adam’s face as he did so. Tommy kiss each toe, then bite the soft pad on each.

His eyes are wide and his mouth is open, moving alternately from a small to a capital O. When Tommy bite the pad on his little toe a little harder, his pelvis flexes and he whimpers. Alpha runs his tongue over Omega instep to his ankle. He scrunches his eyes closed, his head twisting from side to side, as Tommy continues to torment her.

“Oh, please,” he begs when Tommy suck and bite his little toe.

“All good things, Ms. Marshall,” Alpha tease.

When Alpha get to Omega’s knee, Tommy doesn't stop but continue, licking, sucking, and biting up the inside of his thigh, spreading his legs wide as Alpha go. He trembles, in shock, anticipating Tommy’s tongue at the apex of his thighs. Oh no…not yet, Ms. Marshall.

Tommy returns his attentions to Omega’s left leg, kissing and nipping from the knee up the inside of his thigh. He tenses when Alpha finally lie between his legs. But Omega keeps his arms raised. Good girl. Gently, Tommy runs a nose up and down his vulva. He writes beneath the Alpha. Tommy stops. Omega has to learn to keep still. He raises his head to look at the Alpha.

“Do you know how intoxicating you smell, Ms. Marshall?” Holding his stare with Alpha’s own, Tommy push his nose into Omega’s pubic hair and breathe deeply. His head flops back in the bed and he groans. Tommy blows gently up and down over his pubic hair.

“I like this,” Tommy mutter. It’s been a long time since his seen pubic hair up close and personal like this. Tommy tugs it gently.

“Perhaps we’ll keep this.” Though it’s no good for wax play…

“Oh, please,” he pleads.

“Hmm, I like it when you beg me, Adam.” he moans.

“Tit for tat is not my usual style, Ms. Marshall,” Tommy whisper against his flesh.

“But you’ve pleased me today, and you should be rewarded.” And Tommy holds down Omega’s thighs, opening Omega up to his tongue, and slowly start circling his clitoris. He cries out, his body rising off the bed. But Tommy doesn't stop. Tommy’s tongue is ruthless. Omega’s legs stiffen, his toes pointed. Ah, he’s close, and slowly Alpha slip his middle finger inside Adam. He’s wet. Wet and waiting.

“Oh, baby. I love that you’re so wet for me.” Tommy starts to move his finger clockwise, stretching Adam. Alpha’s tongue continues to torment his clitoris, over and over. Adam stiffens beneath the Alpha and finally cries out as his orgasm crashes through him. Yes!

Tommy kneels up and grabs a condom. Once it’s on, slowly eases himself into Adam. Fuck, he feels good. “How’s this?” Tommy check.

“Fine. Good.” Adam's voice is hoarse. Oh…Tommy starts to move, reveling in the feel of Adam around him, beneath him. Again, and again, faster and faster, losing himself in this man, a boy really. Tommy wants Adam to come again. Tommy wants him sated. Tommy wants his Omega happy. Finally, he stiffens once more and whimpers.

“Come for me, baby,” Alpha utter through clenched teeth, and he detonates around Tommy.

“Thank fuck,” Tommy cry and let go, finding his own sweet release. Briefly, Tommy collapse on the young Omega, glorying in his softness. Adam moves his hands so they are around the Alpha neck. Wait for the Omega to for all sleep he leaves the house to leave every fucked, bonded Omega to be found by his family.

 


	4. chrsh course

Monday morning before even the Marshall’s was out of the bed the phone ring it an official from the city all telling them that they young Omega son name had been given by an eighteen-year-old Alpha Tommy Halen has bonded partner.

This news had come as a total surprise to the family, they had no idea that they sleep son of just eleven was bonded. Needless to say, the Marshall took a step to intervene and keep some control over the situation at less until Adam is sixteen years of age.

The bonded Omega would be staying with his Alpha from Fridays after school to Sunday evening. With help of Judge, a contract was drawn up between Tommy Halen and the Marshalls for Adam. Tommy would be Adam Alpha and caregiver; however, the Marshall has said in the leave the care that they son reserves from Alpha. They also, have enclosed safety net to ensure their young son physical well-being under the Alpha care.

Adam Marshall was now sitting in a classroom with older Omega about to get a crash course of Mated life with an Alpha. Adam life is about to get really complicated has Tommy has already started to form his own family, with two Betas and another Omega. Adam now was part of that pack but also an outside until he his sixteen birthday which is a very dangerous place to be for an Omega.

Adam found himself sitting in the front of the class with no friends all the kids were older between the 12 to 16. He was scared, he did not understand why he was placed in this class, all the kid in the class was Omegas and he was not only the youngest be also one of two who are bonded.

Adam felt isolated, he did not understand just how his life would change now that he was bonded, even his friend kept their dissents, he ever left so alone and for the first time, he found himself as an outsider which his adolescent mind could not comprehend why?

Ms. Tran a Beta stood in front of the class and she gives out a paperback book with a simple heading, Adulthood. Adam did not understand why he would need to know about Adulthood when he was just child. He did know that been bond means that he is no longer her child or is he seen in social has an adult.

Ms. Tran tells them “today’s lesson is hard lesson most Omega to come to terms with, it about puberty. You here, one resin Alpha… Turn to the first page please” Everyone open the books the first page, has one word on the top right had said of the margin big bold black letters **ALPHAS**. Ms. Tran asked “Ms. Simpson would please read the first Paragraph Please”

A young teen turns red in the face, Melissa Simpson was fourteen years old, who had just overcome her first heat. It had last almost a month. She had been locked in her bedroom with only her sister for company. She did really want to know about this stuff but her sister had told her it was important information, that she needs to know.

A shy quite quiet soft voice fills the small room “Alphas have large genitals and a ‘knot’ towards the base of their penis. When close to orgasm, this knot inflates locking Alpha to his or her bed partner and the Knot slowly release the semen over time to increase the likelihood of impregnation.”

Ms. Tran said, “thank you Ms. Simpson” she clicked her remote to the projector and a picture of reproducing the system of male and female Alpha pop up on the whiteboard in the front of the classroom. Other than size difference there was no other that the class could see.

Ms. Tran said “the bulb gland or the knot has it commonly known as do always inflate and lock the Alpha and his or her bed partner together, it needs to be trigged by hormones that are released by the Omega during the heat. Ms. Hill would you read the next paragraph please”

Emma Hill how is the youngest of ten children made a face at the thought, she and her sister talked about it all and she left that she knew everything and did not need to be here.

Yet her musical voice filled the classroom “When an alpha hangs around an omega in heat they produce pheromones, and become aroused, producing a similar effect that a heat has on an Omega. This is called a rut. Alphas are typically very territorial and like to scent-mark their omegas/betas.”

Ms. Tran said, “thank you Ms. Hill, however, there is not typical about an Alpha been territorial, an Alpha is territorial about everything, he/she lay down the law within the pack or family. These rules the Alpha imposes on you is the law you have to live by. Ms. Marshall would really the next paragraph please”

Adam has never been called Ms before, the first time he heard it was from Tommy while he was making love to Adam. Even if Adam did not want too at first one look into Tommy's blazing eyes he could not say no, and now he could not get enough of Tommy.

Adam voice full of gloomy “Some alphas take multiple omegas which are generally always a strain on all omegas involved because they are also territorial in a different way. This Scent marking can vary in verses as anything from rubbing up against the omega to urinating on them” Adam gag at the thought.

Ms. Tran bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the reaction, she composed herself and said “Ms. Marshall you may gag now but the reality is you would very much find this action a pleasure to point you be aroused. Can you tell me what some of the conflicts that may pop-up where an Alpha has more than Omega?”

Hands when up, from the older members of the class Ms. Tran asked: “yes Ms. Tayler?”

Female with blond wavy long hair that falls around her heart-shaped face and down over her breasts said “jealousy”

Ms. Tran said “yes, just last week there was news headline about Jealous Omega male who killed his own flesh and blood his own child just because a young Alpha had showered the newborn with all her attention toward the infant. There was also case three years ago in London, where Alpha who had bonded with two Omegas. Three years the three live together until younger of two had pups, the older of the two waited until the alpha was way for work over a week, the older Omega Sold the young Mother to an unknown Alpha in Farnch. When the Fathering Alpha returned the old Omega toll the Alpha that lost Omega had gone on her daily walked and never came home. It took authorities two years to find out what really happened”

There were some very shocked looks on the young Omegas faces, yet it was a reality they could face and had to know. She looked at her young students and said “Ms. Maxwell please go on with the next two paragraphs thank you"

Ms. Maxwell is the oldest Omega at the age of 17, she was what they called a late bloomer. He was Voice effortless “Males: Large genitals, size differs between verses. Usually somewhere in between eight and twelve inches length, four to six inches in diameter. Knot while inflated is usually six to seven inches in diameter. Females: Slightly smaller genitals, size differs between verses. Usually between seven and ten inches in length, three to five inches in diameter. Knot while inflated five to six inches in diameter. Cannot conceive embryo however they are able to impregnate an Omega just has well had their male counterparts. Infect females are more successful in impregnating an Omega.”

Ms. Tran smiled saying “that is not what something you need to know, but these sizes can be very intimidating at first, most Alpha can’t ignore the urge to protect and safeguard their Omegas even from each other, Ms. Smith the next page, the first paragraph please”

The next page in big bold letters on the right side of the margin was the word **BETA** , Ms. Smith was male Omega with shoulder-length jet black hair, he had milky skin, with big dark chocolate cat like eyes.

His Voice was lovely musical like bird whistle “A comparison of Betas to others is to say they are your basic human beings. Males are males, no knot, no obscene sizes no pheromones Females are females, no penis, they can conceive. Betas are not affected very much by pheromones and are considered in society to be the same ones that get things done. They’re popular with employers because they’re submissive and not territorial and don’t require copulation leave every month to expect for females who go into heat one or two years, which the only time they can be impregnated by an Alpha”

Ms. Tran clicked the remote and to the projector and a picture of reproducing the system of male and female pop up. Ms. Tran said “Beta has every imported role to play in pack or family unit. We get into that when we cover pack hierarchy. Ms. Upton next page first paragraph please”

On the next was big Red Bold letters **OMEGA**. Ms. Upton was beautiful olive skin male Omega with big cat like hazel eyes. His hair was short in the back and short french on one side and it gets longer has it goes cross his face. Ms. Upton had a charming voice, “Omegas are like a female version of either gender. Omegas go into heat. Omegas are territorial, an omega only gets territorial when it comes to other omegas especially around their Alpha. They’re generally fine as long as their alpha doesn’t smell of other omegas out of the pack or give another Omega within the pack more attention”

Ms. Tran said “good, Ms. Carter would the two paragraphs please”

Carter takes a breath her soft cracked voice filled the room “Males: a vagina for conceiving, the vagina has a gland inside which releases hormones and oils during a heat, Small genitals along with no knot. Females: Regular female anatomy with a special gland inside the vagina which releases hormones and oils during the heat.” Her voice changes others mood they overrun with sorrow. Adam did not understand why?

Ms. Tran sigh saying “every good Ms. Carter” she had forgotten that young Omega has missed carried a set of pups just last months, he was still moaning the loss of his first litter.

Ms. Tran said, “Ms. Wilson would you please continue thank you”

Ms. Wilson who was sitting next to Carter, she placed her hand on her best friend should and give it a in support before she started to read “No matter what gender a person in the verse is, they will have scent glands on their neck, their sexual organs, and in some verses on their wrists. Alphas are attracted to omegas and female betas in heat, and omegas and female Betas in heat crave an alpha’s knot. This can come out predictably dub-con as you would imagine. Has it consented the person is driven mad with hormones? This can lead to unwanted attention and Alpha in a rut that is not bond may take the closest verse against their will or even use the lure to force the bond or just plain rape their victims.”

There was a lot of pale face in the classroom and Adam mind reeled, if he really thinks on what happens in his bedroom two Saturdays ago he could have called it forced to bond, he had quotation so he put his hand up. Ms. Tran gives a sad smiled before asked him what he wanted.

Adam asked, “can a force bond be broken by the Alpha or their bond partner?”

Ms Tran said “no it can’t once a bond is made there only two ways to break bond with an alpha, one is death of one or both parties and two is to have other Alpha higher or equal rank of your own Alpha to bond and mark over the top your Alpha’s mark” she watches young Omega face fall with that information. Poor kid bonded to unwanted Alpha.

The next page the big red letters **HEATS**! It was Ms. Simpson turn again, this was every importing information for this classroom of students.

Ms. Simpson said “Heats only occur in omegas and female Betas, and can generally last anywhere from a few hours to a week depending on the fertility of the omega. The more fertile an omega is, the longer and more intense their heat gets. Female Omega's and female Betas heats typically last longer than male Omega's, as they are typically more fertile, but that’s not a universal thing. An Omega's first heat can occur anywhere from age 12 to age 18, which triggers the start of puberty for an Omega. Heats are a large part of the omega verse and some verses of omega verse can have them happen as often as once a month and as rare as once or twice a year has it is the case for female Betas but for a male omega, this is the only time they are fertile, and for a female omega, this is when they are most fertile”

Ms. Tran said “thank you, Ms. Simpson, please continue Ms. Hill thank you”

 **Contraceptives**!

Ms hill read on “In the omega verse and female betas there are Three types of contraceptives. There are birth-control shots, Depo-Provera, is a hormonal injection that prevents unplanned pregnancy for three months at a time and Birth Control pill Enovid, this pill must be taken everyday at the same time without skipping a dose to be effective. Some of the side effects are Irregular Heat,  Dysmenorrhea (painful Heat) Endometriosis Premenstrual syndrome (PMS) and premenstrual dysphoric disorder (PMDD) Acne, hirsutism (excess hair growth) and Decreasing the risk of breast cysts, ovarian cysts, pelvic inflammatory disease (PID).”

Ms. Tran said “every good Ms. Hill, MS Marshall please continued to thank you”

MS Marshall read on, “Heat-control, called Suppressants, an omega on suppressants will not go into heat. If the suppressants do not entirely prevent the heat process, they dull urgency and desire to mate. Most commonly an omega is the one on suppressants. A suppressant is any chemical that alters one’s active blood markers but is most commonly used by Omegas to alter their scent into that of a Beta or Alpha. Omegas also use suppressants to control outward symptoms of their heat cycles, and while prolonged use is highly inadvisable a regular suppressant regimen can successfully contain an Omega’s heats and allow them to function at full capacity at any point during their cycle. Long-term uses. they are extremely damaging to the body. They can cause sickness, sometimes cancer and in extreme cases they can even cause permanent infertility. Omegas probably put on some weight, for example, like being on the Pill. Some mood alteration is possible and so a good old condom come highly recommended”

Ms. Tran said “Thank you, Ms. Marshall, Ms. Tayler please go on thank you”

Tayler read on, “Ruts occur in alphas, and are similar to heats in terms of how it makes the alpha feel. When an alpha comes into contact with the pheromones of an omega or female beta in heat, they become aroused and go into rut, which is essentially an unquenchable need to stick their dick in the hated verse at hand. This can lead to violence, random alphas off the streets trying to break in, and a good many sim-con/non-con sexual acts. All alphas are subject to this, but alphas which are bonded to another, or alphas that are closely biologically related, find the rut to be calmer, and more resistible. Also, it believes in some countries that Alpha with a strong willed mind can resist a verse in heat. Some countries train they Alphas to resist the need to mate with these in heat.”

Ms. Tran said “thank you, Ms. Tayler, Ms. Maxwell please”

 **Puberty and gender**!

Ms. Maxwell continued “an Omega's, Beta’s first heat signals the beginning of puberty for them and alphas, it’s a bit more complicated. Alphas begin their puberty a bit later than omegas typically, but they don’t present until a bit after that after their knot has formed. A sonogram can usually tell parents of an alpha or omega male their son’s dynamic, by giving an image of their internal sex organs. For a female beta or omega, or for beta males, a sonogram won’t help as much, as it won’t show anything out of the ordinary. It would be fairly obvious if a parent has an alpha girl because she would have a penis. Betas don’t present at all and until age 18, it’s hard to say definitively that they are not alpha or omega without blood tests.”

Ms. Tran smiled saying “thank you, Ms. Maxwell, Ms. Smith please go on with next page thank you”

The last page word in Bold was **HIERARCHY**. There was a chart that Ms. Smith read out.

  
**Alpha** , the alpha of the pack is the leader. He is the main one in control and sets the laws of his pack. They are not required to hunt with the pack, but most normally do. They demand respect and are in the position to exile, banish, or even kill those who do not show it. Though it is rare, this position can be challenged and if the challenger wins the fight than the challenger, being the new alpha, can do what he/she pleases with the previous leaders. This does not normally happen because it would result in a huge change within the pack. some Alpha is called Sentinels since becoming one can start as early as one year in their adulthood, they are respected as their abilities can save the pack in a fight. Messing with a sentinel is messing with cloud be deadly.

  
**Beta** , the Beta is the second in command and enforces the law when the current alpha is not present. If both of the alpha die than the beta(s) take the alpha position and lead the pack unless the alpha has said otherwise. This position cannot be challenged without the alpha approval.  
  
   
**Elders** , the elders of the pack are seven years and older. They are filled with wisdom and renowned strength. They are the ones that the alphas normally go to for advice. If they are wise, the elders are the only ones to whom the alphas may submit themselves to. They are respected as much as the alphas by the entire pack.  
  
**Pup Watchers** , these are the pup sitters of the pack. They will keep watch over the pups when the others may be out hunting or at the battle. Don't be fooled into thinking that they are weak and soft. On the contrary, the pup watches can be the most vicious members of the pack, as long as you don't mess with their pups. They only watch pups up until the age of nine months. There is only up to about three pup watchers in a pack regardless of the size.  
  
**Omega** , the omegas are the lowest of low in the pack, lower than the subordinates. Don't be surprised if they don't receive much respect. They are only placed in this position if they've done anything to disrespect the Alpha however when they go into heat a different story, they become the Alpha favorite or sometimes they can also be a plaything for members of the pack. The one that out ranks all others is the choice by the Alpha to be his or her mate, the one that is Alpha’s collar or mate or mating with, is seen as the high commander under the Alpha and is the most protected member the pack along with any pups.

Ms Tran had give us homework and told us that she will see us next week, there more things for a Omega to know when one is bonded and most of them not really good.


	5. weekend with Tommy

Now Adam was at Tommy back a call Friday after school to Sunday evening according to the contract been Tommy and the Marshalls'. Tommy has rules for his Omega, he was wear dress and short length skirts, ladies’ panties, it been a fortnight, they been bonded so far, he takes good care of Adam. it Friday, Adam just arrived at Tommy little apartment, they had just returned from their date, dabble date with Amy Marshall and her boy Sean.

Tommy guild Adam into the bedroom and he said, "turn around, I want to get you out of that dress" Alpha voice is soft, Omega obeys, immediately Alpha remove his jacket, from her shoulder and discard it on the floor. Adam hair little long on back, Alpha push it out of the way, feeling Adam's soft skin, beneath Alpha's index finger is smoothing now that Omega doing what he says the Alpha relax, with the tip of Alpha's finger followed the line of his spine down his back to the start of zipper, bound in gray chiffon.

Alpha hooked his finger into the back of the dress pulled him close, he flushes against the alpha. Tommy buries his face into his Omega's hair, and breathe in the scent. Adam smells good, sweet, like spring. his fragrance is comforting reminding Tommy of time of plenty and happiness, inhaling his delicious scent skim the nose from her ear down her neck to Omega's shoulder kissing him as he goes. slowly unzipping her dress and, kissing and sucking his way across the Omega's skin to his other shoulder. omega shivered beneath my touch. unfastened his holter neck and the dress falls at his feet. On the way, the Omega had displeased the alpha with his over indulge his sister against the alpha orders.

Omega does not wear a bra the Alpha likes that, he cups her breasts and feels her nipples pebble, against, his palm. "put your arms around my head." alpha ordered, his lips brushed against Omega's neck. Adam does what is told and his breasts lift farther into Alpha's palms. omega twists his fingers in the Alpha's hair, the way Tommy like, Adam tugs, it feels so good, Omega's neck is exposed Alpha takes advantage kissing him where his pulse hummers, in appreciation Alpha's fingers teasing tugging her nipples.

"I love making you come this way" Alpha informed his omega. he loved the little sounds that escape omega's lips, his body bows against the Alpha.

"love the sound you make when playing your beasts," Alpha tells him, twisting the nipples coursing omega to gasp. omega bucks against the alpha repeatedly. Omega tugs at Alpha's hair.

"think ya ready to come," Alpha asked, his hands play with his beasts and with his teeth he tugs at Omega'searlobe.

"besides ya have displeased me, so perhaps I won't let ya come after all" I knead his breasts and my fingers return my attention his nipples, twisting and tugging. he groans and grinds ass against the Alpha's erection shifting his hands to Omega's hips Alpha hold him steady and glance down at the Omega's panties. cotton, white easy Alpha hooked his fingers into them and stretch them as far as they'll go. then push his thumbs through the seam at the back they tear apart in the alpha hands and throw them at the omega feet.

he gasps, Alpha trace my fingers around his ass, insert one finger into his vagina he is wet, so very wet. "sweet girl, ya ready" Tommy spined Adam around and slip his fingers into his own mouth, umm slaty.

"Ya teats so fine" Adam lips part, his eyes darken with want.

Alpha set back spread his arm out to sides and order the omega "undress me", keep his eye on his Omega, watched as the young boy does what told. Adam gives the alpha shy smile before pushing him into bed behind, Alpha laughs at his bravado, Adam makes quick work of my shoes and socks, he steps out of his pumps crawls up the bed sit astride on top of Alpha's thighs and slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Alpha's jeans. Tommy closed his eyes flex his hips enjoying a shameless Adam.

"in my pocket, Condoms" his eyes flash with obvious delight his fingers rifle through the pockets diving deep brushing my erection "ah" he produces both foils pockets and tosses them onto the bed beside the Alpha. his fumbling fingers reach for the button on my wristband after two attempts she undoes it. His naive is obvious that he never did this before and it is arousing.

he yanks down my zipper and he tugged down and Alpha decided to help him out, he pulls and Alpha kicks them along with the box off onto the floor. he sits across me, eyes my cock, licking his lips. Whoa his looks hot. his eye flicks to the alpha face and his hand reach up and grasp Alpha's member firmly squeeze hard his thumb brush over the tip, Jesus he leans down and it in his mouth, fuck he suck hard and body flex beneath his.

"jeez Adam, Steady" Alpha said through his teeth but he shows no mercy as he sucked, licked the alpha again and again. Fuck his enthusiasm is disarming, his tongue is up and down alpha is in and out of his mouth to the back of his throat, his lips tight around the alpha. it's an overwhelming erotic vision. dark pools of directed down at the alpha, but right now Alpha want to fuck his omega so he can see.

"You on top, that we need to do, here put this on me" hand him a packeted condom. he rips the packet with his teeth he keens remove the condom and pinch the tip then roll it on the alpha, he makes sure there are no air pockets on the end of the sucker. his tongue peeking between his teeth, like a wolf, overheating. his innocence and enthusiasm is disarming, he was done, he sits up admired his handy work or his alpha.

"Now I want to be buried inside you like this" suddenly so they were face to face, surprising his omega, Tommy wrapping. his arms around Adam lift him and lowed him slowly onto his cock. A breath escape Alpha's body has Adam closed his eyes, a pleasure thrums noise in his throat.

"that right baby feels me all around you" alpha whisper, umm Adam feels so good, Alpha holds his omega, letting him get used to the feeling, like this inside of him.

"it's deep this way" Tommy's voice is horses, as he flexes and tilts his pelvis pushing deeper into Adam. his head lolls, as he moans, Alpha want, willing Tommy loves that the omega loves this, I do it again, Adam moans, throwing his head back, his hair riot around his face, alpha recline on to the bed to watch the show.

"Adam, you move up and down, the way you want, here take my hands" Tommy offer his hands and Omega grabs them steadying himself on top of this alpha. slowly he eases himself up and sinks back down onto Alpha's cock. when he repeats this time, alpha savers every delicious inch of him, together they find their rhythm has Adam rides his alpha over and over. omega looks fantastic his breasts bouncing, his mouth slack as he absorbs every stab of pleasure. his eyes full carnal need and wonder.

he cries out, his almost there so Tommy tighten his hold on Adam's hips, he picks up speed he close to, he shouts incoherently through his orgasm. it all it takes to make alpha explode into Adam.

Adam notices that Tommy takes him multiple times when they are together, it not once it two to four times every time, and this time was no different.

It was Saturday night he was at Tommy they were alone. Adam had been upset the last two days, his has been moody and been rude towards Tommy, Alpha had warned him twice and been a thread with punishment when Adam rolled his eyes at the Alpha. Tommy had grabbed him by his hand hard pulled him over the knees, lifted his skirt up and pulled down the panties to expose his beautiful behind to ready him.

when Tommy placed his hand on Adam's backside, he tenses every muscle in his body waiting ready for me. his skin is soft to touch and Alpha sweep his palm across both cheeks fondling his behind. the first shape pain of a smack came down just above the junction of his thighs hard. he gasped, trying to rise but Alpha holds him down with his free hand left on the small of his back and Alpha's elbow pressed down in between his shoulder blades.

Alpha smooth the area the hit with a slow caress, Adam stays still panting, in anticipation, he knows the alpha going to do it again, smack, smack, smack he grimace at the pain, his eyes screwed shut, but he does not ask the Alpha to stop even though he squirming.

"Keep still, or I'll spank you longer" Tommy voice is husky, the hand rubs sweet flesh start again taking turns left cheek right cheek, middle. Tommy smacks him again, his ass is turning a nice shade of pink, it pinking up nicely it looks glorious to smack him once more course him to cry out.

Alpha smiled, telling his little miss behaving Omega, "there no one here to hear you, baby, just me" Tommy smack him over, over and over following the same patent Alpha smacked first the left cheek, right cheek, middle. He yelps each time, when number 18 was reached the Alpha stopped. enough reps trying. to catch his breath.

"Well done Adam, now I am going fuck you" Tommy's hand storks his pink behind, gently around and around, moving down, he is wet and Tommy's body hardens, two fingers are inserted into his vagina.

"feel these, see how much your body like this, you are soaking. just for me" Tommy slides his fingers in and out and he groaned, his body curling around them with want. Tommy wants him now, next time he’ll have Adam count, now where's that condom.

Tommy, gentle ease him off the lap onto the sofa, facing down unzipped his fly he doesn't bother to remove his pants, he made short work of dressing into the condom and lifted Adam's hips until the omega is kneeling and with his ass up in the air, he would fuck the omega ass as part of the punishment, Tommy stand behind him.

"I am going take you now, you can come" Tommy growled, caressing his behind, grabbing his cock, with one swift thrust he inside his omega. He watches his cock disappear inside the omega into the backside. Tommy grunts and groaned with each trusted, omega cry gets higher and higher. Adam close, Tommy can tell, he clenches around him, crying out he comes hard. Tommy's. the hand is around his body rubbing Adam cock, he shoots his load into Tommy's hand and brings Tommy to his climax, he comes into Adam losing all time and perspective. Alpha collapse at Adam side, pulling him on top and wrapped his arms around him.

Adam is shaking in his alpha arms, he was in pain, his asshole red and swollen from been fuck, there was a little blood but no damage. His behind hurt from smacking his Alpha gave him but what confused him was the face he wanted his alpha to do that again, he like it, he was turn on by the pain. they had many things talk about but for now, he was contented just be held in his Alpha's arms.


	6. first Heat

Tommy sighed as he stomped his feet out on the doormat, the WELCOME now tarnished with the mud from his boots after stalking that damn creature through the woods for eleven hours. He was cold. He was tired. He was fucking cranky. All he wanted was to kick back on the couch and flip through the channels until he settled on something that would put him to sleep.

Golf sounded good. “We’ll get him tomorrow, Tom,” Adam said from behind him. The passenger door slammed closed and the boy made his way to his Alpha's side, just as tired but not nearly as frustrated by the turn of events.  

“It’s in the beginning of the cycle. We have time. Don’t worry.” Tommy knew the kid was right. Only eleven-half years old, but he had a good head on him. He was a natural Hunter, his first time hunting with Tommy. 

“Yeah,” Tommy found himself agreeing. “We’ll get him tomorrow.” 

Adam smiled and pressed past him into the motel room, heading straight for the telephone to call Jonathan. Tommy left him to his conversation, knowing that Adam would relay any information he could about his brother, and stripped himself of his clothing while he still had the energy.

Slipping into a pair of sweatpants was probably the best thing he’d thought of doing all day, and he sighed in comfort while sinking down on the tattered motel room couch. He flipped the television on, settling on one of the few random cable networks that wouldn’t give him a headache from the static, and leaned back, finally comfortable after such a long day. 

He heard Adam saying his hushed goodbyes and waited for the tell tale sounds of him walking up from behind before he asked, “How’s Jonathan?” 

The words were barely out of his mouth when he smelled it. “Tom?” Tommy forced his body to remain completely still on the couch while the Alpha inside screamed at him to Fuck! Breed! Claim! the Omega that was in heat his first. 

“I think… something’s wrong, Tom,” Adam said, his voice young and scared.

“I’m… I…” The whimpering noise he made went straight to Tommy’s cock. 

“Adam.” Tommy forced the words out, practically growled them through a lust filled throat.  

“Go into the bedroom and lock the door.” 

“But, Tom” 

“Now, Adam!” Adam was in the room immediately, and Tommy couldn’t help but notice how quickly the Omega obeyed his Alpha’s commands. No sooner had the door slammed than Tommy jumped from the couch and practically vaulted to the front door, breathing in the fresh outside air like he was starving for it. His Omega was in heat. His Omega was in heat. Fuck, in heat. Not only that, but it was his first heat. 

Tommy was screwed. That it was his Lover—his boy, the baby he’d fed, clothed, and cared for, didn’t make a difference that he never wanted to mate bond to anyone, his inner Alpha cajoled him into thinking that, that made it all the better. He already knew how to care for Adam. Being his Alpha would just set the relationship in stone. 

Tommy wanted nothing more than to march back into the motel room and ordered Adam to open the bedroom door, smell the sweet slick from his Omega’s heat and take him, take away the pain and intensity of the need to touch and be touched. No other Alpha would be good enough for him. As a matter of fact, Tommy growled at the thought. Any other Alpha that came anywhere near his Omega would have his head pressed against the pavement. 

Tommy wavered on the sidewalk, struggling between going back inside to tend to his Omega like a proper Alpha and going to the store to find supplies to tend to his Lover like a proper kinship mate. Tommy couldn’t decide which one he was at that moment. Focused as he was on the boy in question, Tommy could hear small cries of pain from inside of the room, and that made his decision for him. That was his Lover in there, his Omega, not his mate. It was his Lover. And Tommy was damned if he was gonna let anyone hurt his boy, not even him. The first step he took away from the motel door was the hardest of his life, but he took it. He kept going, keeping a slow pace until he reached the Impala and sealed himself inside.

The low grumble of his car tore his mind from the conflict inside of him, forcing him to look at the matter at hand with a clinical detachment while he exited the parking lot. Adam was in heat. Without an Alpha to mate him he would be in a state of near pain and shameless arousal. He couldn’t go on heat suppressants because it could result in permanent damage, and he wouldn’t be able to control himself around anyone, Alphas especially, so Tommy couldn’t leave him alone for the entire duration of his heat, which would last anywhere from three days to four weeks unless he was mated.

If Tommy chose to mate him off and it would be Tommy’s choice, as his kinship mate and the only per lover able to make a rational decision, whether or not to have his Lover mated by an Alpha, Adam would be extremely susceptible to pregnancy, even at such a young age. Tommy’s growl was masked by the roar of the car. He wouldn’t let it get that far. Adam’s heat was called a heat for a reason. His body temperature would rise, some Omegas even reaching as high as 106 degrees Fahrenheit. It was enough to fry their brain, had their body chemistry not allowed for it. The amount of physical activity taking place, even without a partner Tommy growled again would have his Omega burning through his store of electrolytes and carbs faster than anyone would think possible, which meant that hydration and nourishment were very high on his list of priorities.

 

Tommy nearly forgot about keeping track of the time. It was usually a sign of a much larger problem if Adam’s heat lasted more than two weeks. Sports drinks and energy bars wouldn’t cut it for that extended period of time. Not only that, but exhaustion would have set in by then and it could cause a number of problems all on its own. He pulled into the nearest pharmacy and parked in the first spot he saw. The place was near empty and too bright after the darkness of the parking lot, but Tommy didn’t even let his sight adjust before he was half running toward the back. Panting and anxious, he greeted the pharmacist, who wore a panicked expression on his face until Tommy spoke.

“My friend in heat,” he said. 

Tommy didn’t imagine the relief on the man’s face as he realized he wasn’t a junkie looking for an easy fix. “Is it his first?” 

Tommy reigned in his anger, trying not to scream at the man. Did he honestly think that Tommy would be freaking out like this if it wasn’t his kid’s first heat? Instead, he nodded.  “Okay. Does he have a relief set?” 

“He doesn’t have anything. I… didn’t prepare for this. we come up for the hunting season, I didn’t even know it was possible for some one so young to…” 

The pharmacist nodded in understanding. “For some, there’s a higher chance of Omega offspring between Betas and the Primordial. As for your Omega…” 

“Adam,” Tommy growled. 

“Adam,” he corrected. “He’ll need a relief set. Do you plan on mating him?” 

“No,” Tommy said, fighting the urge to tell the man yes and mated the boy himself. “He’s not going to be mated. too young....” 

The pharmacist nodded. “Does he have allergies?” 

“No.” 

“Medication, food, anything?” 

Tommy shook his head again. “Nothing,” he said. thanks fuck he had asked before they left leaving their families behind three days ago. 

“Then I recommend a proto Bala none for him to take.” 

“That’s not a suppressant, is it? Because I thought he couldn’t take those with his first heat.” better ask, because Jonathan would kill him if any happens to Adam, and he wants to die. 

“You’re right, but it’s not,” he was quick to reassure. “It’s merely a helper used to reduce the stress on reproductive organs from the overflow of hormones. It’ll make it so that he doesn’t unintentionally injure himself while using his relief set. All too often, an Omega’s first heat can cause quite a bit of damage, sometimes even be going as far as to require corrective surgery.” 

Tommy went pale at that. “There are a few different types, but the most recommended is Omestrous. It’s two tablets every six hours for the first three days of his heat, and then one tablet every eight hours for the remaining time. Are you an Alpha?” 

Tommy nodded. “Good. If you don’t want to have him mated, an Alpha should still be present through every heat. Because of the haze, the voice of an Alpha may be the only one your… Adam responds to. I don’t normally recommend this, but if he gives you too much trouble, a quick order will have him compliant.” 

Tommy ignored the suggestion and grabbed the box of medication. He glanced at his watch. He’d left Adam alone for fifteen minutes way too long in his book. “Where…” he cleared his throat. “Where are your relief sets?” 

“Aisle three,” the pharmacist said before handing him something. “It’s a pamphlet for parents or friends with heated Omegas.” 

Pamphlet? It looked like a short novel. “It’ll bring you up to speed on what to expect. When you do decide to mate, I suggest seeing a specialist. They’ll place him in a good home.” Tommy couldn’t hold in the growl this time at the man for even suggesting that he let anyone place his boy like some goddamned pet and he could just imagine what Adam's family would do him if he did that Adam. 

“Thanks,” he said, anger still present in his tone. He didn’t have time to be polite. Aisle three was dedicated almost entirely to Omegas and their heat cycles. Suppressants, contraceptives, pain relievers, and—there—relief sets, all in various shapes and sizes. Tommy didn’t know which one to choose, whether Adam would need a bigger shaft or knot, or whether he even wanted a knot. Would Adam prefer a pseudo socket? He was still a male, after all, the lines between male and female were blurred with them, after all. 

Tommy didn’t even want to think about it. He grabbed both a male and female relief set, trying not to focus on the fact that the knot on one in his left hand was much smaller than his own and that the one on his right advertised intense vibrating action. 

He just held onto them and the Omestrous and tossed them into an abandoned cart before grabbing the rest of the supplies. He dropped in a large case of sports drinks along with half dozens of boxes of energy bars and some Omega targeted vitamins, just in case. When he passed by the contraceptives, he stopped. He would be there the entire time, so no one would come anywhere near his Lover. But there was a nagging thought running rampant in his mind possibly his inner Alpha, but he couldn’t be sure telling him that he didn’t know what could happen, that he should prepare for the worst. Before he could read too much into the action, he tossed a diaphragm on top of the vitamins and rushed out of the pharmacy, stopping only to pay. Five minutes later, he was back at the door of the motel room, steeling himself to the sweet scent that had had the Alpha in him screaming for release. 

Bags in hand, Tommy opened the door and was nearly knocked on his ass from the smell. It was strong, much stronger than it had been earlier, and it flared his need to claim. The only thing that stopped him was the weight of items in his arms, bags filled with essentials to help his Omega through his first heat. When faced with that argument, his Alpha mind relented. For the good of my Omega, it rea-lovered. Tommy wasn’t sure whether that was a good or bad thing, but then he heard Adam’s sobs and his inner meanderings became irrelevant. He quickly stuck the sports drinks in the fridge thank God the room had a fridge and set the rest of his purchases on the counter. He fiddled with the Omestrous and popped out two pills, grabbing a bottle from the fridge when he realized Adam had no way to take them. He juggled them along with both of the relief sets he’d bought and headed straight for the bedroom, growling when he realized that he’d told Adam to lock the door. 

He knocked quickly, nearly losing the sports drink in the process. “Adam?” he called. He was met with the same low sobs. 

“Adam,” he said, voice just that little bit deeper. The noise stopped, the Omega responding immediately to the Alpha behind the door.  

“Open the door.” Tommy had to hardly wait ten seconds before the lock clicked and the door opened in front of him. Just one glimpse and Tommy had to shut his eyes, eyelids pressed tightly together so he couldn’t see the disheveled mess his Omega made. 

His chest and legs were bare and moist, thighs sheen with slick, and his boxers were so twisted and turned that they hardly covered his tiny prick, showing a steady stream of pre-come. None of that even compared to the boy’s face. His lips were thick and swollen and so fucking red that Tommy couldn’t even think of a way to turn them that color without having him suck on berries for a week. Adam’s pupils were blown wide with lust, so dark that there was barely even a hint of green left in his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed pink. Tears poured down them, showing a myriad of emotions, ranging from confusion and frustration and despair to arousal and need and tightly wound energy. Tommy took a deep breath to steady himself before he realized that that probably wasn’t the best idea. Fuck! Breed! Claim! Fuck! Breed! Claim! 

“Tom,” Adam choked around his tears. “It hurts.” 

Care for your Omega, his mind whispered to soothe the ache. “It’s okay,” Tommy said. “I’m gonna make it better.” It became a chant in his mind as he made his way into the bedroom. 

That god awful wonderful, sweet, delicious scent seemed to cling to the walls and surround him. Tommy couldn’t pull in a breath without smelling it. “On the bed, Adam,” he ordered, trying to distract himself by caring for his boy. It seemed to be the only way to calm down. Adam needed him, so he could do this. Adam obeyed instantly, laying gingerly on the bed and curling into a ball of misery.

Tommy knelt down next to him and broke the cap on the sports drink. “Here,” he said. 

Adam groaned as he sat, limbs limp and pliant when Tommy helped to maneuver him. He handed Adam the sports drink, but Adam just glared at it, lips pressed tight together with distaste. “Small sips,” Tommy encouraged. 

Adam drank, stopping with nearly the full bottle left. “Come on, Adam. You have to get enough in you to take these.” Tommy placed the pills in his Lover’s hand.  

“It’s either that or you eat a granola bar first.” When Adam didn’t look like he was ready to make things easy, Tommy simply lowered his voice and ordered, “Take the medicine.” Adam’s eyes went wide with shock and a few other things that Tommy was decidedly not going to notice but the pills were in his mouth before Tommy even finished speaking the last word, and before he knew it half of the sports drink was in his Lover as well. 

“Good girl,” Tommy praised. 

A pleased smile appeared on Adam’s face at the words, and he scooted closer on the bed, basking in the sweet coolness of his Alpha. That close, the smell was overwhelming. Tommy’s nostrils flared, his mind drifting off in a haze of need. He wanted to touch, so he did. His hand went out slowly, running down his Omega’s chest to play with the budded nipples, pinching and prodding while Adam writhed under his touch. 

“Tommy,” he sobbed, his arms trying to pull Tommy closer. 

It broke the trance, and Tommy was again on his feet, moving just that little bit further from his Omega. Adam hadn’t called him Tommy in months, not since they officially became a thing. With the one word, Tommy knew that he couldn’t let himself slip into Alpha mode again. He wouldn’t be able to pull himself back a third time. “It’s alright, Adam,” he soothed, fighting to control himself. He picked up the first relief set he saw when had he dropped them? and tore it open. He hardly registered the fake knot before he was out of the door. He washed the toys thoroughly in the small kitchen sink, taking the opportunity to put a little distance between him and Adam. 

“Tom?” Adam called worriedly, his low moans making their way as well. 

“Don’t worry,” Tommy said, voice slow and steady.

“Just getting some things ready. Gonna take care of you.” He dried the toy and grabbed the contraceptive on the counter, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

When Tommy came back into the room, it was to the sight of Adam on the bed, squirming in the sheets and sobbing with need. Tommy didn’t think to have an unwilling Alpha around was going to help Adam through this any, but neither was going through everything alone. The best he could do was a help as much as he could, and then separate himself before he caused too much damage. Tommy swallowed thickly. “I’m gonna open you up. Okay, Adam?”

 

“Yes, Tom, please.” If anything, Adam’s writhing increased, which definitely wasn’t helping any.

Tommy closed his eyes to clear his head before he gloved his hands and prepared to insert the diaphragm. It would be a true test of his restraint, he knew. What he’d experienced before had been nothing compared to this moment. The smell was bad enough so sweet and delicious, it was like Adam was calling for him but feeling his Omega hot and open, working himself on his fingers, would be even harder to resist. He could do this. For Adam. “On your stomach,” Tommy said, voice rough.

 Adam was in place immediately, even going as far as to leave his ass in the air, legs spread wide while his cheek dug lazily into the sheets. From there, Tommy could see everything. Slick practically dripped from his hole to make penetration easier for his Alpha. His prick was no better. It leaked steadily onto the mattress, mixing with the honey sweet slick. Tommy was salivating. Despite the amount he was leaking, Tommy poured more lube onto his fingers, just in case, before circling Adam’s perineum and pressing inside with a single finger. It went in quickly, Adam’s little Omega pussy swallowing it right up. 

“T... oooo... mm... my,” Adam moaned, fucking himself back on the finger.  

“S’good, more.” Tommy did as he asked and added a second and third finger simultaneously, not surprised in the least when Adam opened up easily for him. 

“Such a good boy, Adam. Taking me so well. Don’t worry. I’m nearly there.” Adam nodded and gasped when Tommy accidentally pressed against his prostate, forcing him to rock harder, back and forth, to get him to hit it again. 

“Hey, settle down,” Tommy whispered quietly. He ran his hand over Adam’s back to slow his rocking. 

“I can’t finish if you’re moving. You’re doing so good, little Omega. So good for me.” Adam keened at the praise and stilled his movement, trying to be good for his Alpha. Tommy removed his fingers, hating the noise of disappointment that came from Adam’s throat as he readied the diaphragm.  

“That’s it,” Tommy said, proud. He pressed the little dome shaped contraceptive into Adam’s vagina and his thumb into Adam's ass.  

“Nearly there.” When it was in place, Tommy slid out, unable to keep himself from soaking up one more preening sound by stroking Adam’s prostate. 

Empty again, Adam sobbed, “Alphaaaaa,” crying for his Alpha. 

“I know, Adam,” Tommy said, trying his hardest to comfort him without losing control.  

“It’s okay. Here.” He pressed the large green phallus with a fake knot into his hand.  

“Use this. It’ll feel much better, promise. I know it doesn’t feel like it, but once you come it’ll get easier.” 

“Tommy,” Adam sobbed. “Please.” 

“I’m here, Adam. I’ll help you.” Tommy guided Adam’s hand to his hole and helped him press the head of the thick green cock inside. 

Adam gasped at the intrusion, his need morphing into an intense concentration as he moved the toy in and out of his leaking hole, ass flexing as he forced it deeper inside with loud moans and gasps of pleasure. Tommy marveled at the sight, loving the way his Omega’s hole stretched open. He had to leave before he couldn’t anymore. Tommy stood and walked away from the bed, forcing himself not to turn back and watch what accompanied the harsh grunts and whines. Four steps to the bedroom door. Three steps to the outside door. Fresh air surrounded him once more and Tommy grasped it in like a dying man. His erection was hard and persistent, knot already swelling though he’d hardly even touched his Omega. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. The diaphragm needed to be washed every twenty-four hours. Adam needed his Omestrous every six, along with food and fluids. He didn’t even know how he was going to get Adam to sleep. And to think that all of this could probably would, knowing Marshall's luck last over two weeks. A stray thought flitted through his consciousness. He should call Pastor Jim. Or Caleb. Or Bobby. Caleb would probably be the better choice. Jim and Bobby were Betas, and only Caleb had any experience with this. He’d be more equipped to handle Adam, would know all the best ways to relieve some of the pain that went along with not being mated during a heat.

Tommy growled at the thought of anyone else coming even close to touching Adam in this state. Adam was his Lover, his Omega. He could handle this all on his own. Still, Tommy was in town for a rear-lover. An animal that had attack children in town. There was a hunt that needed to be handling. After hesitating for a moment, he dialed Pastor Jim and explained that Adam was sick and that they were going to take a few days to get him better. Jim promised to relay the message to some Hunters in the area, then they said their goodbyes, the entire conversation taking less than thirty seconds before Tommy was sinking down on the curb. He rubbed a rough hand over his face and fished the pamphlet out of his back pocket. He needed to know more. 

 

An Omega Life for single parents: What To Expect From Your Adolescent Omega... Tommy would have scoffed at the Technicolor pictures of smiling Omegas on the cover if he hadn’t already been drained of energy. Both the boys and girls were in dresses and three of them were Collared, though none of them looked a day over fifteen. It was enough to sober him to the situation. As an Alpha, he had no idea what his boy was going through. Adam’s heat was just one of many things he would have to face since Adam was now, apparently, a Primordial O. Now that your child has presented as an Omega, one of the first things you should do after your child’s first ovulation is seen a doctor ensure that there were no complications.  Primordials members of society that have higher primal drives, which are reflected in their physiology are labeled with their own genders that surpass the basic label of whichever outer reproductive organ they possess. 

For Betas, the typical ‘male’ and ‘female’ labels are often adequate. For Alphas, there are two classifications of Primordial A: AM, AF, The second are given to classifying gender at birth and the capability of in utero reproduction, respectively. Females in this gender Primordial AF are the only ones capable of in utero reproduction all year around after they are presented. Omegas, on the other hand, All Omegas are capable of in utero reproduction unless there are complications during their first ovulation. Because an Omega commonly seeks AM partners and are seen to exhibit many feministic qualities, the most common of which being transvestitism, or ‘cross-dressing.’ For these rear-lovers, the pronoun ‘her’ is used to describe any Omega.  

Tommy closed the pamphlet and put his head in his hands. Only three paragraphs and he already felt in way over his head. Just a couple of hours ago, Adam was nothing but his lover his boy. Now, he was supposed to figure out this, It was too much, too fast, and Tommy had no idea how he was supposed to deal with all of it. Then he thought about Adam, who was currently writhing in a pain that would make a grown man cry while he sweat through his heat, every nerve ending on fire with need, and he realized that for as much as all of this overwhelmed him, it didn’t come anywhere near to how much it overwhelmed his lover and Adam was still his lover, regardless of all that ‘blurred gender line’ nonsense. Still, the pamphlet would tell him what would come next, what to expect, especially seeing as he hadn’t had to remember any of this stuff since middle school. Everything with Adam had come straight out of left field, and he was floundering to figure out what the hell was happening. With a sigh, Tommy opened the pamphlet again and continued. 

Two hours passed with Tommy on the pavement, finishing up the pamphlet for the tenth time. He could probably recite it backward, but that was the point. From there on out, Tommy vowed to know exactly what to do should Adam need him for something. He wasn’t going to be alone in this. Bracing himself for the sweet smell once more, Tommy opened the door to the motel room and stepped inside, confusion prevalent among the myriad of emotions that flitted through him. The smell was still there, but it was more lingering than anything. It wasn’t the overpowering scent of a heated Omega, just an aftertaste. 

“Adam?” Tommy called worriedly. 

Choking sobs came from the bedroom, utter devastation in the noise. “Alpha… Alpha… Alpha… Alpha…” came the hoarse chanting. 

Adam needed him. “It’s okay, baby,” Tommy cooed. “I’m here. I am here.” 

“Alpha,” Adam breathed, relief coloring his tone. “Please. It hurts.” 

Tommy looked at Adam on the bed, really looked, and understood immediately what was wrong. Where there had once been slick and pre-come in puddles all around his Omega, Adam was now dry. He should have known that this would happen, what with Marshall's luck and all. What could go wrong, would. As a partner of an Omega, it is advisable to consider designating an Alpha to help your young omega through his heat, even if he is not to be mated immediately. In some cases, though rare, an Omega may be unable to produce discharge or ‘slick’ without an Alpha present. This is referred to as Retention and can be fixed simply by introducing an unmated Alpha to the environment. The pheromones are given off by an Alpha also help to alleviate the symptoms of a typical heat and make the periods between climax much easier for Omegas to handle.

 

If Retention lasts for more than an hour before an Alpha is introduced, direct contact may be needed to stimulate the Omega. Female Omega clitoral stimulation is often enough to produce the needed release.  Male Omega's however, prostate stimulation is the preferred method of contact with the external organ during Retention is sure to cause pain and may lead to complications. Tommy coated his fingers with lube and tried to press one into his Omega, wincing as the tightness of his hole wouldn’t even allow him that. Just a couple of hours ago, Adam had been open and wet for him, taking three fingers with no problem. This time, he was too tight for comfort, and Adam whimpered with the feel of Tommy at his rim.

“You’re doing perfect,” Tommy said, massaging the puckered entrance.  

“Little Omega’s being so good for Alpha.” Adam relaxed at that, allowing him to sink in up to his first knuckle. 

“That’s a good Omega,” Tommy soothed, patting his back. He was proud of his Lover for loosening so quick for him. 

Tommy prodded with his finger, wiggling it against the tight muscles, searching for the swollen gland. He smiled in relief when Adam’s back arched suddenly, a choked cry escaping his throat. There it was. Adam gasped and moaned, his hips undulating convulsively, fingers intertwining with the sheets. “Alpha,” he gasped.

 

Tommy felt the passage warm with fresh slick as he massaged patterns into his Omega. The smell hit him again, but Tommy was prepared. Still, it didn’t keep him from sinking his finger in further to stretch his boy’s muscles. It was tight, but Adam’s hole merely hugged his finger now. It wasn’t the death grip it had had before. Adam’s scrotum was too swollen, the head of his prick an unhealthy purple. Tommy didn’t dare touch until he saw the first drop of pre-come leaking out through the head. With the hand not inside his boy, he fondled his scrotum, rolling it between his fingers while Adam gasped in pleasure at the sensation. The drip of pre-come became a steady stream, and Tommy added a second finger as Adam opened up for him. He moved his hand further up until it encircled his Omega’s prick, his entire hand nearly swallowing it up. Even hard, it felt so small. The pre-come made it easier to stroke up and down, Adam’s prick nearly drenched now with the double stimulation.

 

Adam’s hips stuttered, fucking himself back onto Tommy’s fingers and forward into the heat of his hand, unable to control the twitches that came with every stroke of pleasure. Tommy focused on his fingers, milking Adam’s prostate until his prick lost the frightening hue and his balls were just that little more relaxed. Adam chanted a nearly incomprehensible stream of need as his orgasm built, and Tommy knew exactly what he needed. He picked up the toy from the bed and pulled his fingers out, resisting the urge to taste the sticky wet slick that coated them, and prodded Adam’s entrance with the head of the toy. He was relieved that it went in easily and angry that it wasn’t his cock doing the job but Tommy valiantly tried to ignore his swelling knot as he concentrated on his Omega. He thrust the toy in slowly, angling the knot so Adam gasped in pleasure. His Omega was hot and messy, a definite sight to see as he fucked himself on the thick shaft of the green cock inside of him, its knot pressing directly into his prostate so he was dripping wet with slick and pre-come. It continued on for a while, Adam fucking himself on the toy while Tommy rubbed him, but eventually, Adam moaned in pain and wouldn’t let up.  

“Alpha,” he wept. “Need Alpha.” 

“Don’t worry, little Omega. I’m here. Not going anywhere,” he promised. 

“Please. Need Alpha.”  

For some Omegas, especially OM and those coming out of Retention, it is impossible to find release without the presence of a knot. If not being mated, a relief set or similar phallic stimulator will come in handy. These are designed to directly stimulate the sensitive nerves in an Omega’s channel and should be enough for him to climax within minutes. If done correctly, it will repeatedly bring relief to any Omega during they heat. However, if the phallic stimulator further increases your Omega's need and any attempts at climaxing are met with frustration, it is indicative of a mating abnormality that must be dealt with immediately. If an Alpha is not present during this time, transportation to a hospital or an Omega Care Facility should be arranged as soon as the problem is realized. If an Alpha is present, and is suitable as a mate for a Omega, a coupling is greatly encouraged. Allowing the Alpha to mate the Omega will prevent any damage from the abnormal heat pattern and will circumvent future complications. How could Tommy even hope to deny Adam when he was in this state? 

“Please, Alpha,” Adam whimpered between his sobs. 

For the good of my Omega, the Alpha inside whispered in anticipation, repeating the same phrase that had had him holding back earlier. Tommy licked his lips and realized just what this meant. Adam was going to be his mate. Adam was going to be his mate. Adam was going to be his mate. “Mine,” he growled, flipping Adam over onto his back, half tossing him onto the bed and covering his Omega’s small body with his own. 

“Yours,” came the reply. 

He could feel Adam’s leaking hard prick press against his stomach, but Tommy had other things to focus on now. He rubbed his nose along his Adam’s clavicle, taking in the scent of his Omega, licking at his skin to mix and mingle it with his own until no Alpha could smell him without knowing that he belonged to Tommy. “Mine,” he growled again. This time, he bit down on Adam’s chest hard enough to leave a mark, claiming his Lover. Adam gasped and moaned as his Alpha rubbed over the mark, stubble cool and tickling against the sensitively heated skin.

Tommy tried to trail his mouth upward, but Adam’s hands wrapped firmly around his head, holding him still over the mating mark. “Do it again,” Adam panted, lost in the ecstasy of having his Alpha so close. Tommy complied, spreading his scent further into the boy’s body, rubbing against him, letting the skin turn red and angry before he bit down again. Adam yelled and rub against him, the head of his prick smearing precome against Tommy’s stomach as Adam moaned with the friction, which was still not enough for his release.

Tommy watched his Omega writhe beneath him and waited until Adam’s hands went lax enough to move without hurting him. He moved up to Adam’s neck and flicked his wet tongue against the hot racing pulse point before he bit down on his shoulder. “My Omega.” 

“Yours, Alpha… your… Omega… good Omega.” He bit down on Adam’s lip and pulled, forcing his mouth wider, then claimed his Omega’s lips, tasting sweetness on his tongue as he licked in and out of the boy’s mouth. His hands came down to grip Adam’s thighs, pulling them apart and sinking down so they were flush together, not even an inch of space between Tommy and his Omega. 

Adam sobbed at the contact, and Tommy could feel the overwhelming pleasure rolling off of him in waves. “Ne need… Alpha.” 

Tommy heard the plea and responded immediately, instinct taking over. He pulled the phallus from his boy’s ass and tossed it aside in disgust. From now on, nothing would fill his Omega but him. Hardly wasting time to line himself up, Tommy slammed is cock home, fucking immediately into the slick of his boy’s tight heat. Adam’s hole clenched around him, coaxing his knot to swell even larger, and he screamed in pleasure, back arching as he bowed down to take his Alpha’s cock deeper into his hole, sobbing with relief when the knot popped inside and nestled snugly against his prostate. Adam twitched as his father shifted, angling his cock to rub against it. Tommy held his Lover close, pressing in as deep as it was possible to be so that Adam was forced to accommodate his still swelling knot until he was screaming at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure flowing through him. Tommy felt it seconds before it hit. Adam’s orgasm struck his chest and a gush of slick assaulted his cock, muscles clenching rhythmically to milk his Alpha to completion. Tommy came in torrents. A flood of seed released deep into his Omega, and the boy soaked it all up, not even a drop spilling from between his Alpha’s cock and his tight hole.

Tommy maneuvered the boy, twitching with pleasure, until he was wrapped tight against his new mate, knot still caught in his rim, binding them together for a while yet. Every so often, Adam’s channel would flood with another burst of come, setting off orgasm after orgasm as he milked his Alpha’s knot. By the time it deflated enough for Tommy to remove it from his boy’s hole, Adam was an exhausted mess, and Tommy couldn’t say he was much better. Still, he held him in his arms, not wanting to move in the least. “Sleep,” Tommy ordered. Even after being mated, his heat would be back in full flare once his body realized the knot didn’t take and he was still fertile. Adam’s eyes closed obediently. Within minutes, Tommy could hear the soft snores of a peaceful sleep. 

He smiled at the sight his little Omega made, all fucked out and sated, and extracted himself from loose arms. With his thumbs, Tommy wiped the remnants of tears from Adam’s cheeks and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Sleep tight. Tommy didn’t go far. He walked the few steps to the bathroom and wet a washcloth to clean his Omega. Dried slick and come would be more than a little uncomfortable on his skin when he woke in a couple of hours. He came back to the bedroom and looked again at Adam who hadn’t moved an inch. Tommy climbed into the bed with him, loving the heat rolling off of Adam in waves, and couldn’t help but pass over his Omega’s nipples once, twice, three times with the wet cloth to watch them bud beneath him. He sucked one into his mouth, biting lightly to feel the give beneath his teeth. He paid the other nipple the same amount of attention, then moved lower. 

The washcloth passed over his boy’s thighs to mop up the slick still dripping from his hole. He spread Adam’s legs and pressed his nose into the crook beneath his scrotum, inhaling deeply to smell the scent of his sweet Omega. Unable to wait any longer, he licked into the tight heat of the boy’s hole, tasting honey sweet slick on his tongue. He took his time there, making sure to lick up every drop that spilled from his Omega before biting down hard on each thigh, marking him again to ensure that everyone knew he was Tommy’s. Not that anyone was going to get close enough to see those marks. Just the thought alone had Tommy growling. He laid back down on the bed and pulled Adam in possessively, holding him from behind. He could feel his cock twitch back to life with his Omega pressed against him, but he ignored it for the time being. His Omega needed to rest… Tommy woke to the feel of wet heat practically enveloping his cock, so loose and slick that his hips canted uncontrollably into the touch. He heard a surprised gasp of pleasure from his Lover and realized what he was fucking into just before he opened his eyes. Sure enough, the sight of his Omega wrapped around his cock greeted him. Tommy fucked up into the tight heat again, pulling another gasp from his boy. 

“Empty,” Adam cried as he twisted his hips. His father’s cock stretched him wide and brought him more pleasure than he ever felt possible. “Needed my, my Alpha’s, kn... a knot.” 

“Such a good Omega,” Tommy praised as his Lover rode him, gasping with pleasure. “Hot and wet for me, gonna take my knot so good.” 

“Good Omega,” Adam panted, practically bouncing on his Alpha’s cock. 

“That’s right, baby. You’re my good Omega. All of this, just for me. Little boy pussy’s so hungry for your Alpha’s cock, isn’t it, baby? Swallowing it right up.” 

“Need it.” 

“What do you need, little Omega?” 

“Need ah! need…” he sobbed. 

Tommy’s hands held tight to Adam’s hips and steadied him, smoothing the stuttering of his hips as he came on Tommy’s cock, not even a finger on his little prick. “Perfect,” Tommy whispered at the sight.

“Perfect, coming just from your Alpha’s cock like a good little Omega.” The relief from his orgasm wasn’t enough, Tommy could tell as Adam continued to ride his Alpha through his orgasm.  

“But you didn’t tell me what you need, baby. What do you need?” 

Tommy met each of his thrusts, filling his Lover and then pulling out to do it again. “Need your knot, please. Need it… need it in my, my little boy pussy.” Tommy stilled at the words. He’d never have thought in a million years that Adam would utter those words, but now that he’d heard them, there was nothing that he wanted more than to listen to his Lover speak filth, have it pour from him with every bounce on his cock. 

“Harder, Alpha, please.” Tommy obliged, flipping them over so he could slam into his baby’s pussy without reservation. He felt his knot swelling until it stopped against the lip of his Omega’s rim, and then he forced it in, growling as Adam screamed with the pain of being impaled on his Alpha’s knot. But he was open enough, Tommy knew, that he could continue fucking his Omega hard and fast without hurting him. 

Hot come flooded Adam’s channel as Tommy came deep inside of him. He pumped his seed into the boy, knot twitching in an attempt to breed his mate. The come striking his prostate was enough to bring his Omega to climax again. Tommy relished in the feel of Adam clenching around him, setting off jet after jet of thick white come inside of his boy. When the bursts died down, knot still tying them together, Tommy shifted into a more comfortable position and nestled close. His Omega burrowed into him, molding tightly to his body, a perfect fit like a mate should be. Another few minutes and he’d clean them up and make sure that Adam was fed and hydrated, giving him another dose of medication. Then they’d fool around some more, sleep, and at the end of Adam’s heat, they’d talk about the future about a Collaring ceremony and suppressants and how to tell Jonathan and families. For now, though, he was perfectly content to hold his Omega close and relish in the contented sighs he heard as he ran his hands over languid muscles. Tomy closed his eyes knowing that now he was stuck with Adam has his mate something he had never wanted, to be stuck with a young boy has a mate, and so he had found a boy for a mate.

For now, though, he was perfectly content to hold his Omega close and relish in the contented sighs he heard as he ran his hands over languid muscles. Tomy closed his eyes knowing that now he was stuck with Adam has his mate something he had never wanted, to be stuck with a young boy has a mate, and so he had found a boy for a mate all due to a stupid bet with his team Jack Miller. If Adam or Jonathan found out he would be dead, his Little Omega has a temper just like his Alpha brother Jonathan Marshall.


	7. Tommy's family and Playroom

It has been three weeks after Adam first heat and thankful he was not with pups this time. He had confronted Tommy about his unusual wet dream he had about his alpha. Tommy had a ranged for Adam dream to become reality. he had picked Adam up an hour ago from his family house, they were going to Tommy apartment in New York where he has a playroom.

It was somewhere he would go to a weekend to play with willing submissive, in past, he had taken a sub from a nightclub for one night to play, but he would never share a bed with his playmate until now. another first with Adam, there been may first with Adam over the seven months they been together so far.

Adam was wearing a simple dress, Tommy could see the outline of his training bra, Adam was asleep, his head resting against Tommy's shoulder with him curl to Alpha's side, they were sitting in first class on a plane, in one of these twin size full-length chairs. one of Tommy's hands around Adam's shoulder and other around Adam's waist underneath the blanket, Alpha could tell Adam was not wearing any panties his finger gently fondled Adams backside over his dress. it's been a long day for the freshman at the school.

Adam was an athlete with an athletic team, he had run and won the 100, 200 and 500 meters dash, and he had placed second in 1 km run on top all that he had 1st place in high jump. his little omega was fit and very flexible. he could band into unbelievable positions which make it very interesting sex life.

waking him up as the plane prepared to land Tommy make him eat the muffin the alpha had saved for him if we had a full cabin to themselves on returning trip, Tommy will introduce Adam to mile high club. but this trip is the playroom and what better way than to make his dream come true.

Adam had learned about how Alpha's like to keep a playroom where he could play the role of true Dom with his Omega submissive, he had been told that once Omega submits totally to the Alpha they can never find that kind of satisfaction in any other sexual relationship. Adam had been all shy, very embarrassed when he asked about Tommy's playroom. it was cute and turn on for Tommy, he had through Adam was too young but he seems Adam as a natural submissiveness, it had Adam more attractive.

Arrive at the apartment the lift ride up to the private penthouse, the electric between two could not be denied or maybe it in Tommy's head, Alpha ego flame up. Adam gives Tommy a shy smile, Ms. Tran said that most alpha will show a soft side towards a shy, submissive then one who challenge an Alpha at every turn.

Tommy could feel himself getting hard at the thought of Adam in the play room. he was so hard he wanted to fuck Adam against the wall of the lift right here. he liked his lips when he catches a shy smile on Adam who was watching him through his long lashes, damn the little omega was sexy as hell and his willingness to do this was hot.

We greeted by the housekeeper Ms. Houston, it late she has light snacks and tea for us to have, Ms. Houston say, that their food ready to be heated up for lunch and cereal for breakfast. Ms. Houston goes home to her family during the weekend, while she lives her during the week taking care of any guess Tommy may have invited.

Adam got a tour of the apartment when it comes to the playroom, he was excited and scared sometimes, it made no sense, the door opened, the light automatically turns on, it was cold, no windows a just big skylight in the middle of clinics. draws of cabinets on the right wall, there was whips, paddles, kinds of restraints, plugs, clamps things that Adam had clue about. things that will bring pain and it scared Adam.

Adam runs his hand through the nine tails, leather whip, Tommy pants bulging out, he was so hard. he could wait to have any a longer, taken two long strides towards the Omega, Alpha picked him up through him over one shoulder like a cave man, smacking his bottom with the left hand and carried him off to his bedroom downstairs.

Tommy had fucked him from behind multiple times. Adam had submitted total to Tommy, here in the apartment he would play his role has Tommy slave. Adam gave up his identity to Tommy and it scared him at the same excited him too. next morning when Adam weak up he feels some around his neck, he hands go to his neck and he could feel there is a collar around him. what hell, Tommy collared him oh god thought of being collared turn him on.

Ms. Tran said that all Beta and Omega have a deep seed of need to be collared and owned by Alpha, that it in their blood when there are collared they get great pleasure from it. she also said, that not all Alphas would care for submissive has they should, History shows us that, Rome turned they Beta into gladiators force them to fight to the death for entertainment purposes. Enslave the omega males into hard labor and female Omega were sex slaves offend give to gladiators has a reward for victory.

All these faces were running through Adam mind when he felt something hard been pushed into his wet pussy, oh Tommy fucking him again from behind, his was been push face down into pillow with each thrust for first there no condom, he could feel ever vain, the head has it push against his prostate again and again taken him higher and higher. they both climax together, god it feels good he can’t get enough of it.

Finally, he was wearing a dress in simple short flow silky light pink dress, with small heels to match. there were going church with Tommy older half-brother Max and his husband Theodore who they call Ted. they have been going out for bounce afterward. he found out Max was one of two children that Jackson Halen had from his first marriage, Jackson's Beta Wife Marry left him taking his son Max and daughter Sandra with her when old Alpha had killed his youngest of the twins’ an omega in a rage of anger.

Adam had seen that same kind of anger in Tommy, he was every jealousy, observe and downright scary person. Adam knew that kind of personality is very dangerous to an Omega health he had to trade every carefully it scared the caped out of him, sometimes he thinks if he lets Tommy collar he would safe but that voice in back mind tells him not trust Tommy.

A very nervousness Adam stood just inside the door of the playroom. Tommy said, "left your arms, I want to get out of that dress" he rolls the dress inch by inch up for his eyes only when it off, he stepped back so he can have his full of Adam. Legs, thighs, belly, ass, top of the bitch tits, shoulders, face, mouth. he watches Adam cycling around him like a predator.

Tommy tug Adam, chin up and "your bitten your lip, you know what that does to me" he scolds the young Omega, spinning him around ruffle so Adam was facing the door. Tommy unfastened the bra and pulled the strap down the arm skinning bitch's sink with fingertips has he dose feeling little bitch tremble beneath his touch. He takes of bitch's bra and tosses it, he lands on the chair where Adam's dress lay.

Tommy, he stands close to now almost naked Adam but quite touching stand there listen to bitch rapid breathing and sensing the warmth radiating off omega sink. Tommy can tell his little bitch was excited, Adam not alone, his hair is little in back now, it covered his neck, long enough to put it up in every short tail or mini bun. Tommy gathers Adam’s hair up in both hands before her twisted and pulled to one side exposing bitch neck to his mouth.

Tommy runs his nose from bitch's ear to her shoulder and back again inhaling the heavenly scent, fuck bitch smells good, he places a kiss beneath her ear just above Adam’s pulse. bitch moan “quiet don't make a sound" from the pocket he grabbed the hair tie and put bitch's hair up in a bun. when he was done he spin Adam around to face him.

Tommy tells "when I tell ya to come in here, this how you will dress, just in your panties, understand"

Adam swollen and reply "yes" his first mistake was not adding sir or master to answer. Tommy reminded him yes, what? he asked the bitch was training after all.

Adam corrected himself Yes sir, which get Adam a good girl from the alpha, and it is pleasing to hear. bitch's arm is by his side his eyes on Tommy waiting, "when you come here, I expect you keel over by the door, do it now" he pointed to the corner by the door. 

When bitch complete the order, Tommy tell him to keel on her back on his toes, with her hand flat on her thighs, your keens wider, I want to see all of your body, wider so I see your sex" push on the side of her left keen with his foot.

"Perfect, look down on the floor, don't look at me or the room you can sit there, and your thoughts run wild while you imagine what I’m going to do to you. with a foot, Tommy left bitch chin so their eyes meet.

"You remember this position, these are how you been waiting for me when we are going play in this room understand" a yes sir was pulled from her lips.

"Good girl, you are lovely like that, well done, stand up" bitch stand but keeps his head down Tommy smiled he learn fast. alpha give permission to look at him and so Adam looks up at his alpha, the alpha he loves and yet Tommy scares him too.

From the same drawer, Alpha retrieves the new riding crop and a gray waffle robe.

“Give me your right hand.” Tommy holds out his and Adam places his hand on it. Without taking his eyes off Adam’s he turns his hand palm up and produces the riding crop. Alpha gives a quick flick the end across bitch’s palm. He startles and cups his hand, blinking at Tommy in surprise.

“How does that feel?” Alpha asks.

He breathing accelerates, and he glances at the Alpha before looking back at his palm.

“Answer me.” Tommy required again

“Okay.” His brows knit together.

“Don’t frown,” Alpha warn. “Did that hurt?”

“No.”

“This is not going to hurt. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” his voice is a little shaky.

“I mean it,” Tommy stress, and he shows Adam the crop. Brown plaited leather. See? Alpha was listening. His eyes meet the Alphas, astonished. My lips twitch in amusement.

“We aim to please, Ms. Marshall. Come.” Tommy lead young Omega to the middle of the room, beneath the restraining system.

“This grid is designed so the shackles move across the grid.” he stares up at the intricate system, then back to his Alpha.

“We’re going to start here, but I want to fuck you standing up. So, we’ll end up, by the wall over there.” Tommy point to the Saint Andrew’s cross.

“Put your hands above your head.” He does, immediately. Taking the leather cuffs that hang on the grid, Alpha fasten one to each of his Omega’s wrists in turn. Methodical, but his distracting. Being this close to his Omega, sensing Adam’s excitement, his anxiety, touching him. Tommy finds it hard to concentrate. Once Adam’s cuffed Tommy step back and take a deep breath, relieved. Finally, he has got Ada where he wanted the Omega, Adam Marshall.

Slowly Tommy walks around Bitch, admiring the view. Could Omega look hotter? “You look mighty fine trussed up like this, Ms. Marshall. And your smart mouth quiet for now. I like that.” Tommy stopped, facing Adam, curl his fingers into Adam’s panties, and oh so slowly drag them down Omega’s long legs until the Alpha kneeling at his feet. Worshipping him. He’s glorious. With his eyes locked on Adams, take off the panties, crush them to Alpha nose, and inhale deeply. His Omega mouth pops open and bitch eyes widen in amused shock. Yes. Tommy smirk. Perfect reaction.

Tommy slips the panties into the back pocket of his jeans and stand, considering his next move. Holding out the crop, Alpha run it over Adam’s belly and gently circle the navel with the keeper…the leather tongue. Omega sucks in a breath and tremors at the touch. This will be good, Adam. Trust in yours, Alpha.

Slowly Tommy begins to circle him, drawing the crop across Adam’s skin, across the belly, flank, the back. On his second circuit, he flicks the tongue at the base of Omega’s behind so it makes sharp contact with his vulva.

“Ah!” Bitch cries, and he tugs against the shackles.

“Quiet,” Tommy warn and prowl around the Omega once more. Flick the crop against Bitch in the same sweet spot and he whines on contact, Omega’s eyes closed as he absorbs the sensation. With another twitch of the Alpha’s wrist, the crop snaps against one of the nipples. He throws his head back and moans. Tommy aim again, and the crop licks Adam’s other nipple, and Tommy watches it harden and lengthen beneath the bite of the leather keeper.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” he rasps, eyes closed, head back.

I smack bitch across his behind, harder this time. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir,” he cries. Slowly and with care, Tommy lavish strokes, licks, and flicks over the stomach and his belly, down his body, toward the goal. With one flick, the leather tongue bites Bitch’s clitoris and he shouts out in a gargled cry, “Oh, please!”

“Quiet,” Alpha command, and reprimand Omega with a harder flick across his backside.

Tommy skims the leather tongue down through Adam’s pubic hair, against his vulva to his vagina. The brown leather is glistening with Omega’s arousal when Alpha pulls it back. “See how wet you are for this, Adam. Open your eyes and your mouth.”

He’s breathing hard, but he parts his lips and stares at me, his eyes dazed and lost in the carnality of the moment. And Tommy slips the keeper into her mouth. “See how you taste. Suck. Suck hard, baby.” His lips closed around the tip and it’s like they’re around Tommy dick. Fuck. his so fucking hot and Tommy can’t resist him. Easing the crop from Adam’s mouth, Tommy wraps his arms around her. Adam opens his mouth for him as Alpha kiss him, Tommy’s tongue exploring Adams, reveling in the taste of his lust.

“Oh, baby, you taste mighty fine,” Tommy whisper. “Shall I make you come?”

“Please,” he pleads.

One flick of my wrist and the crop smacks Bitches behind. “Please, what?”

“Please, Sir,” he whimpers.

Good girl. Tommy steps back. “With this?” Tommy asks, holding up the crop so he can see it.

“Yes, Sir,” he says, surprising Tommy.

“Are you sure?” Alpha can barely believe his luck.

“Yes, please, Sir.” Oh, Adam. You fucking goddess.

“Close your eyes.” He does as he's told. And with infinite care and not a little gratitude, Tommy rain quick, stinging licks over Omega’s belly once more. Soon his panting again, his arousal heightened. Moving south, Alpha gently flick the leather tongue over the clitoris. Again. And again. And again.

Omega pulls at his restraints, moaning and moaning. Then Adam quiet and Alpha know his close. Suddenly his throws his head back and mouth open and he screams his orgasm as it shudders through his entire body. Instantly Tommy drops the crop and grabs Omega, supporting Adam as his body dissolves. He sags against the Alpha. Oh. We’re not done, Adam.

With his hands under Adam’s thighs, Alpha lifts Omega’s trembling body and carry him, still shackled to the grid, toward the cross. Their Alpha releases his Omega, holding him upright, pinned between the cross and Alpha’s shoulders. Tommy tugs his jeans, undoing all the buttons, and freeing his cock. Gently Tommy picks his Omega up again and whispers, “Lift your legs, baby, wrap them around me.” Supporting the Omega back against the wood, Alpha helps him wrap his legs around Tommy’s hips, Omega’s elbows resting on Alpha’s shoulders. mine, baby. With one thrust Tommy inside Adam. Fuck. his exquisite.

Tommy takes a moment to savor Adam. The Alpha starts to move, relishing each thrust. Feeling Adam, on and on, Tommy’s breathing labored as he gasps for air and loses himself in this beautiful Omega. Tommy’s mouth is open at Adam’s neck, tasting his Omega. His scent fills Alpha nostrils, fills him. Adam. Adam. Adam. Tommy doesn't want to stop. Suddenly Adam tenses and his body convulses around Tommy. Yes. Again. And Tommy let go. Filling Adam. Holding bitch. Revering his Omega. Yes. Yes. Yes. His so beautiful. And sweet hell, was that mind-blowing.

Tommy pulls out of the Omega, and Adam collapses against his Alpha, Tommy quickly unbuckles his wrists from the grid and support him as they both sink to the floor. Tommy cradles him between his legs, wrapping his arms around Adam, and he sags against Tommy, his eyes closed, breathing hard. “Well done, baby. Did that hurt?”

“No.” His voice is barely audible.

“Did you expect it to?” Tommy asks, and Alpha push stray strands of his hair off his face so Tommy can see Adam better.

“Yes.”

“You see? Most of your fear is in your head, Adam.” Tommy caresses his face.

“Would you do it again?” Tommy asks. He doesn’t answer immediately, and Alpha thinks his fallen asleep.

“Yes,” he whispers a moment later. Thank you, sweet Lord.

Tommy wraps him in his arms. “Good. So, would I.” Again, and again. Tenderly Alpha kisses the top of his Omega head and inhale.

He smells of Adam and sweat and sex. “And I haven’t finished with you yet,” Tommy assert. So proud of his Omega. He did it. He did everything Alpha wanted. His everything Alpha want. And suddenly Alpha is overwhelmed by an unfamiliar emotion that rocks through him, slicing through sinew and bone, leaving unease and fear in its wake. Adam turns his head and starts to nuzzle Alpha chest.

The darkness swells, startling and familiar, replacing Tommy unease with a sense of dread. Every muscle in Alpha body tenses. Adam blinks up at him with clear, unflinching eyes as Tommy struggle to control his fear.

“Don’t,” Tommy whisper. Please. Adam leans back and peers at his Alpha chest. Get control, Tommy, he told himself.

“Kneel by the door,” Tommy ordered, uncurling around Adam. Go. Don’t touch. Shakily Bitch gets to his feet and stumbles over to the door, where he resumes his kneeling position. Tommy takes a deep, centering breath. What are you doing Bitch, Adam Marshall? Tommy stands and stretch, calmer now. As he kneels by the door, he looks every bit the ideal submissive. His eyes are glazed; he is tired. Tommy sure his coming down from the adrenaline high. His eyelids droop. Oh, this will never do. Alpha want Omega as a submissive, Tommy. Show him what that means.

From my drawer of toys, Tommy fish out one of the cable ties he bought last fourteen months ago when he was last in town, and a pair of scissors. “Boring you, am I, Ms. Marshall?” Tommy asks, masking his sympathy. Omega startles awake and regards his Alpha guiltily. “Stand up,” Tommy ordered. Slowly he gets to his feet.

“You’re shattered, aren’t you?” he nods with a bashful smile. Oh, baby, you’ve done so well.

“Stamina, Ms. Marshall. I haven’t had my fill of you yet. Hold out your hands in front, as if you’re praying.” A crease mars his forehead for a moment, but he presses his palms together and holds up his hands. Tommy fastens the cable tie around his wrists. His eyes flash to the Alphas with something but not fear, it was something that Tommy could not place for the moment.

Tommy gives Omega a smile and runs his finger around the plastic, checking that there’s enough room and it’s not too tight. “I have scissors here.” Tommy brings them into his view.

“I can cut you out of this in a moment.” He looks reassured.

“Come.” Taking his clasped hands, Tommy lead Omega to the far corner of the four-poster bed.

“I want more—much, much more,” Alpha whisper in Omega’s ear as he stares down at the bed.

“But I’ll make this quick. You’re tired. Hold on to the post.” Halting, he grasps the wooden pillar.

“Lower,” Tommy order. He moves his hands down to the base until his bending over.

“Good. Don’t let go. If you do, I’ll spank you. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” he says.

“Good.” Tommy grabs his hips and lifts him toward himself so his properly positioned, his beautiful behind in the air and at the Alpha’s disposal.

“Don’t let go, Adam,” Tommy warn her.

“I’m going to fuck you hard, from behind. Hold the post to support your weight. Understand?” informing him.

“Yes.” Tommy smacks him hard across his backside.

“Yes, Sir,” he says immediately.

“Part your legs.” Alpha pushes his right foot against Adam’s, widening his stance.

“That’s better. After this, I’ll let you sleep.” Adam back is a perfect curve, each vertebra outlined from his nape to his fine, fine ass. Tommy traces the line with his fingers.

“You have such beautiful skin, Adam,” Alpha says to himself. Bending over Adam, He follows the path his fingers have taken with tender kisses down Omega’s spine. As he does, his palm Omega’s breasts, trapping Bitch’s nipples between his fingers, and tug. Omega writes beneath the Alpha, and Tommy plant a soft kiss at Adam’s waist, then suck and gently nip his Omega’s skin while working his nipples.

He whimpers. Tommy stops and stands back to admire the view, growing harder just looking at Adam on display just for him. Tommy quickly kick his jeans off and using both hands he ran his hands over Adam’s fine ass, Alpha wanted to claim Omega’s ass. Now.

“You have such a captivating, sexy ass. What I’d like to do to it.” Tommy stroke his hands over each cheek, fondling bitch, then slide two fingers inside Adam, stretching bitch. he whimpers again. his ready, the two Orgasm’s Bitch had, had been wetting his ass too.

“So wet. You never disappoint, Ms. Marshall. Hold tight. This is going to be quick, baby.” Clutching Adams' hips, Alpha position himself at the entrance of his ass, then reach up, grab his bun, wind it around his fingers, and hold it tightly. With one hand on his own cock and the other around his Omega’s hair, Tommy slide into her. He. Is. So. Fucking. Sweet. Slowly Alpha slide out of him, then grip Omega’s hip with his free hand and tighten his hold on the hair. Submissive. Tommy slams into Bitch, forcing him forward with a cry.

“Hold on, Adam!” Tommy reminds her. If Adam doesn’t he might get hurt. Breathless, he pushes back against his Alpha, bracing Omega’s legs. Good girl. Then Tommy starts pounding into Omega, eliciting small, strangled cries from him as he clings to the post. But he doesn’t back down. He pushes back. Bravo, Adam.

And then Tommy feel it. Slowly. His insides curling around him. Losing control, He slams into Bitch, and still. “Come on, Adam, give it to me, My Omega” Alpha growl, as Tommy cums, hard, Adam’s release prolonging the Alpha as Tommy hold Adam up.

Gathering Adam in his arms, lower them both to the floor with Adam on top of Tommy, both of them facing the ceiling. Adam’s utterly relaxed, exhausted no doubt; his weight a welcome comfort. Tommy stares up at the karabiners, wondering if Adam will ever let Alpha suspend him. Probably not. And for the moment the Alpha doesn’t care. The first time together in the Playroom, and Adam’s been a dream. Tommy kiss Omega’s ear. “Hold up your hands.” Alpha’s voice is husky. Slowly, he raises them as if they’re weighted with concrete, and Tommy slides the scissors beneath the cable tie.

“I declare this Adam open.” Tommy murmur, and snip, freeing him. Adam giggles, his body juddering against Tommy. It’s a strange and not unwelcome feeling that makes the damaged Alpha grin.

“That is such a lovely sound,” Tommy whisper as he rubs his wrists. Alpha sits up so that Adam’s in his lap. Alpha loves making Omega laugh. He doesn’t laugh enough.

“That’s my fault,” Tommy admit to myself as Alpha rub some life back into Omega’s shoulders and arms. Adam turns his face to Tommy with a weary, searching look.

“That you don’t giggle more often,” Alpha clarify.

“I’m not a great giggler,” he says, and yawns.

“Oh, but when it happens, ’it's a wonder and joy to behold.”

“Very flowery, Mr. Halen,” he says, teasing Alpha.

Alpha smile. “I’d say you’re thoroughly fucked and in need of sleep.”

“That wasn’t flowery at all,” he scoffs, scolding Alpha.

Lifting Adam off his lap so Alpha can stand up, Alpha reach for his jeans and slip them on. “Don’t want to frighten his housekeeper” It wouldn’t be the first time.

Adam sits in a sleepy daze on the floor. Alpha clasp his upper arms, help him to his feet, and take him to the door. From the hook on the back of the door, Alpha grab the gray robe and dress His Omega. Adam’s no help whatsoever; he really is exhausted. “Bed,” Alpha announce, kissing him quickly. An alarmed expression crosses his drowsy face.

“For sleep,” Alpha reassure him. And bending down, Alpha gather him in his arms, cradled Adam against his chest, and carry Omega to the room closest to the playroom. This will be Adam’s room, where he can do whatever he like when he needs to get away from the over bearing Tommy and he knows that Omega will have these days where he wants to be alone for few hours here and there. in this room, Adam would be free to be himself, not the submissive, not Omega just be Adam, but any the end of the day every night he would be in Tommy’s room and in Tommy’s bed.

There Alpha pull back the comforter and lay Adam down, and in a moment of weakness climb into the bed beside him. Covering them both with the duvet, Alpha embrace his Omega just hold him until he asleep.

“Sleep now, gorgeous girl.” Alpha kiss his hair feeling utterly sated…and grateful. They did it, he did it. This sweet, innocent boy let Alpha loose on him. And Alpha think Adam enjoyed it. Alpha knows Tommy did…more than ever before. The two fell into a deep sleep.

The thought Adam had was, that this all scared him out of his mind, that when he was punished it turn Tommy on to know that he was hurting Adam. he scared that Tommy would get carried away and really hurt him, he was scared that one-day Tommy would take it into everyday life and beat him just for fun like his father.


	8. Halen's back story

Lisa Tuner was on the screen again this time she was holding up her photo of a young girl, she tells the viewers “ _Jenny Low was going to boarding school in the State, leaving her family and friends back in Ireland, if she thought that was hard then she was in for an eye opener not long after she moved into Halen’s spare room_.”

Jenny Low said “ _During my stay In the States, there was no indication that there is anything wrong with Tommy’s family. Somebody from the outside would argue, that they are a model case of a happy family. This was at least how I experienced, it was quite a shock when the state of affairs changed completely in one day. The day that everything was turned upside down_ ”

Lisa turn said “ _the following story is contented Domestic Violence’s and Adult themes and Contents photos and videos of the people that have passed from this life_ ”  

This sad and disturbing story begins on cold, autumn evening. Jenny and Tommy were pretty close with each other as usual. They were spending their time in Jenny’s room, taking a rest after another interdimensional adventure has all kids of age nine or eight do. The boy in red jacked was lying on the carpet in a cross position, while his blonde friend was situated in her bed, lying on her belly and lightly _waving her legs. It was charming, to say the least._

 _“Tommy, I haven’t had so much fun since the time when we went to rescue the Pony head!”_ The young girls tell her friend.

  
the boy huffed saying _“Fun?! Are you kidding? We nearly died back there! I was very worried about you!”_

  
The girls giggle saying _“Oh? Were you worried about me? Tommy, that’s so sweet...”_

The sound of breaking glass interrupted their conversation. Apparently, out of nowhere, Tommy’s parents started to argue really loud. Both Kids changed their comfortable positions. Jenny sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her magic Wipe with both of her hands. Tommy immediately stood up.

 _“I think something wrong is going on with my parents. I better check it out.”_ The small boy said.

Before Tommy could reach the door handle, Jenny who was also worried grabbed the boy’s hand and followed him downstairs.

It was dark in the living room. Somewhere in the corner, there was only one lamp switched on. Kids stood hidden in a safe place behind a corner and observed raging Mr. Halen. Concerned Jenny snuggled into Tommy while he grabbed her shoulder.

 _You, stupid bitch!_ Mr. Halen was shouting at his wife. He grabbed leftovers of his whiskey and took the last sip of it. Then he threw the bottle at the wall, nearly hitting his son. The boy blinked and curled up even more.

 _Rafael, it has to stop! The children are upstairs, what would your son think if he saw you right now? Wouldn’t you be embarrassed to show yourself to Jenny too?!_ Mrs, Halen was Rafael fourth wife, his first had left him and taken the two kids after Rafael had killed one of his kids in a drunken raged, he had managed to keep this all from his wife number four.

 _Don’t hide behind the children! It’s almost midnight! Where have you been? Did you suck that motherfucker Lopez?_   He had started drinking when he had found his wife in tears in Lopez's arms a few years ago after her father had died in a hit and run.

 _What?! I never cheated on you!_ His wife looks at him hurt that he would even think that of her.

 _Then how come we haven’t been making love for almost a year now?!_ It always came down to sex with Rafael, you would sleep with me if you really love me, that was the line he had used and when she did she end up with child and he hated her family for forcing him to marry her.

Mr. Halen charged at his wife and hit her in the face. She fell down on the ground. For a moment, there was a dead silence. A few seconds later, the eyes of an assaulted woman filled with tears. Ms. Halen got up from the floor and escaped the house, leaving the door open. Her son’s first instinct was to run after her, so he left as well.  
_Mom wait!_ Fearfully nine years called out his mother.

The crying boy begged his mother to stay, but she most likely didn’t see or hear him anyway. Now the shocked Jenny was alone with drunk and raging Mr. Halen. She had no clue what to do. She wanted to help somehow, but at the same time, she was uncertain if even showing up right now is appropriate. However, the girl approached Mr. Halen anyway.

 _Mr. Halen?_ She called out but He was unable to answer. His breathing was heavy and his speech was merely frenzied. He was about to faint too, so in his last effort, he aimed to drop on the couch.

Jenny approached him closer. He reeked of alcohol, cigarettes, and sweat. Although he just did something terrible, Jenny wasn’t very eager to judge him right away. She assumed that his accumulated problems must have driven him to rage for the first time in his life. It was the only logical explanation seeing how earlier he was an almost perfect father, husband, and host. Nevertheless, Jenny took some pity on him. She made him more comfortable on the couch, and cover him with a blanket. The girl was about to leave when Mr. Halen opened his bloody eyes and looked at her. He was trying to say something that probably was an apology for what Jenny just saw.

Hours were passing by. It was almost four in the morning. Worried Jenny was sitting outside on the doormat, waiting for Tommy to come back. Due to the cold, she was trembling and also constantly sobbing. She couldn’t simply go to bed after what just happened. The thought of Tommy roaming somewhere in the middle of the night in search of his mother was all over her mind. She was also concerned about the near future, whenever due to a current state of affairs she will have to be separated from Tommy.

At last, a familiar sound of sneakers tapping against the walkway reached her ears. Tommy came back with his hood stretched over half his face. His eyes were hidden behind the cloth and messed hair. He also kept his hands in his pockets.

 _Tommy! I’m so happy to see you! I’m very sorry about what happened!_ Told him

Jenny immediately jumped forward to hug her friend, but he took a step backward so she slowed down in confusion. She grabbed his palms and gently stroked their inner sides with her thumbs. Tommy was still avoiding her look. It was starting to rain, and the first drops of water were landing on boy’s cheeks. Jenny insisted on going inside and talk everything over, but Tommy just stood there like a rock.

 _Stop fooling around Tommy, let’s go!_ Young beta told the boy, he looked so lost for a moment. She asked him with a begging voice. This and putting a little force to pull his arms finally convinced him to move inside.

A few moments later, they both were in Jenny’s room. The boy was temporarily disconnected from reality. He was only sitting on his bed and stare at the wall. He was struggling not to cry, especially not in front of Jenny, but no matter how hard he tried he was only a kid. Tears were running down his cheeks, but at least he managed not to sob. Jenny kneeled down in front of him and cleaned his face with a towel. She also took the soaked jacked off him.

 _Don’t worry Tommy. I’m sure everything is going to be all right somehow_. She sat next to him, snuggled him into her chest and continued _Isn’t that one-time incident anyway?_

 _No. It is not._ The boy informed her, this time his mother may never come back, he hit her in the face, not somewhere no one can see like her legs, arms, and stomach like all the other times.

 _I’m sorry. I had no idea…_ What else could she say?

For few minutes there was only silence, both Kids only sighed and stroked each other from time to time. Finally, Tommy spoke up:

 _I have to get some sleep._ He was about to stand up but Jenny held him in place.

 _Wait. Stay here…_ she asked she was too scared to stay alone with what she just learned about Mr. Halen. He didn’t reply. Instead, he just took off his shoes, and they have fallen asleep in each other arms. They were so exhausted they didn’t even care to cover themselves with a blanket.

Tommy woke up because he felt that Jenny was sleeping with open mouth and she slobbered on his arm. Tommy got up, and when Jenny sensed that he has suddenly left, she immediately got up as well. Both kids were tired, and they didn’t exactly feel a desire to leave their room at all, but they would have to eventually. Still being messed up after the night, they decided to go downstairs to check on Mr. Halen before starting their usual morning routines.

In the kitchen, they could hear that somebody was cooking. It was Mr. Halen who was preparing a meal. He looked exhausted, broken and he still reeked of alcohol, but at least he acted civilized and had enough honor to look Tommy and Jenny in the eyes.

 _Tommy, your mother is currently at grandmother’s house. Children, I’m very sorry about yesterday. I can’t cook as good as my wife but sit down and eat something okay?_ It was a good sign. Jenny grabbed Tommy’s palm and smiled as if ensuring him that everything, in fact, is going to be fine.

Next few days were almost normal. In school, Tommy and Jenny acted as usual. They even managed to have one more interdimensional adventure. The only major difference was the absence of Mrs. Halen. Also, her husband was acting weird too. During daytime, he seemed to avoid everyone and he was always going out at night.

On this particular evening, Jenny came home from school before Tommy, who was attending additional karate lessons. Mr. Halen was enjoying himself in the living room, watching a game on TV, smoking cigarettes and drinking whiskey. As soon as he saw Jenny he greeted her, but he didn’t leave his place. Jenny greeted him back but remembering the events from few days before she quickly went to her room. Unfortunately, a few minutes later, she faced Mr. Halen in the lobby, when he was on his way back from the bathroom. It seemed like he just washed his face and teeth.

 _Jenny? What about you accompany me a little? Don’t worry, I have taken rid of the smoke._ To be honest, Jenny was worried. On the other hand, what could Mr. Halen possibly do to her? Especially if she had the Wipe? After all, he was very polite and he wasn’t forcing her, just asking, and he took care of his bad smell too. In the end, Jenny agreed, thinking that maybe, somehow this will improve the situation in the house.

 _Sure! Why not!_ Jenny performed her trademark smile and guided Mr. Halen while holding his wrist, just as she often does with his son.

One moment later, she was sitting on the couch alone with Mr. Halen. She tried her best not to let the awkwardness to kick in. She was comforting him, keeping his hand on her laps, just being usual Jenny. Her motives were pure, just as her heart was, but it was just about to work against her.

 _Jenny, I can’t help it but think that you are still concerned about earlier._ Mr. Halen asked, the young girl.

 _Oh… No big deal. You apologized after all! Everything is going to work out, somehow right?_ Jenny said trying to convince herself as well had her host.

 _Of course._ Mr. Halen said with a smile.

After saying that, Mr. Halen slowly but surely embraced and pulled her closer. She was still too young and naive to predict what Tommy’s father had on his mind. Still, she realized it just on time when he sneaked his other arm under her skirt.

 _Enough!_ Jenny shouted, and instantly jumped away, landing with her back on the ground. For a second she was still reassuring herself that this is going on for real. Being in small shock, she covered her mouth and quickly ran upstairs. For some reason, her reaction was to hide in Tommy’s room, not hers. Probably to feel safer right after he arrives.

Sad Jenny hid in his bed and began to think if she should tell Tommy about what Mr. Halen was trying to do to her. What is he doesn’t believe her? But why wouldn’t he believe? If she tells him, she might worry him even further. Jenny was lying to herself, that he problem was smaller than it appeared, however, she cried anyway when she finally fully realized that it was, in fact, a sexual assault. Even worse, it came from somebody whom she trusted. The girl took off her shoes and covered herself with a blanket. While falling asleep, in her mind she was wishing for Tommy to come back as soon as possible.

Maybe an hour later she was awakened by the sound of creaking door. It was Tommy who just entered the room. He was covering one of his eyes. Jenny sat on the bed while keeping the blanket close to her throat.

 _Jenny? What are you doing in my room?_ the boy was surprised to find his friend in his room.

 _I... Don’t know, I’m waiting for you. What happened to your eye?_ Jenny said.

 _My eye? It’s a scratch. Don’t worry._ Jenny knew that he was lying. She approached him and grabbed his wrist, uncovering the black eye. She took a deep breath, her eyes decreased in size, and she grabbed Tommy by his sides.

 _It was an accident! In dojo! I swear!_ The boy is never a good at telling a lie. She could always tell with Tommy, she just knew him too well.

 _Tommy doesn't lie to me! Your father did that to you? It can’t be like this. Let’s move to your mom’s place, or even to Maui if we have to._ She wished she could keep him safe but she was too little to fight against Mr. Halen, but she would not be always so little and helpless.

 _No! You don’t understand!_ The boy turned around so he didn’t have to look in her eyes and continued _It’s the worst time to leave Dad alone. Everything will be okay, like old times… in a week,_ _maybe a month at worst…_ Jenny knew that was not true.

Jenny wanted to convince him, tell him how Mr. Halen tried to molest her, but she didn’t. Right now, it would break Tommy’s heart. She just hugged him tightly from behind.

 _Tommy, if you say so… I’m staying with you but under one condition. When at home, I’m following you wherever you go._ Jenny would do anything for Tommy she was in love not that she never tells him that.

Come to think of it, we go almost everywhere together anyway… Boy laughed.

 _Also, I’m sleeping in your room today._ Jenny told him, she did not want to be alone after what happens downstairs with Mr. Halen.

 _Fine. Just this once. I really hate it when you slobber on me._ the boy told his friend.

 _Did I slobber on you?_ She asked. They both cheered up a bit.

The following night, when all lights were out and when Tommy was only half awake, Jenny snuggled up with Tommy and moved his hands to places on her body where Mr. Halen touched her. Tommy, being kind of unaware what he was doing, kissed her forehead. On regular basis, he would be too shy to do such thing for sure, but right now they needed to care for each other more than ever.

Another few relatively normal days have passed. During that time Jenny saw Mr. Halen maybe one time for a few seconds, so there was nothing to renew her worries. Besides, it was probably alcohol that was getting the worst of him.

 _"He most likely doesn’t even remember anything and he shouldn’t try to touch her again."_ She lied to herself. One morning, when kids were alone and preparing to go to school, Mrs. Halen stood at the front door.

 _Mom! Mrs. Halen!_ They were very glad to see her, so both enthusiastically ran to greet her.

 _Hello, son. Hi, Jenny. I’m sorry I didn’t visit you at all until now but I had to take care of many things…_ Mrs. Halen hugged his son tenderly, but she didn’t ignore Jenny either. It seemed like she was concerned about her as much as about Tommy.

 _Mom, are you coming back home?_ The hope in the boy's voice was evident.

_Sweetie, I’m so sorry… I and your father are getting a divorce. I just wanted to make sure you two are okay and invite you to move to my place. Jenny, you can go back to your parents if you want._

Jenny took a deep breath and felt a relief. Gladness appeared on her face. A statement like this meant that everything could be normal again, just like the old times and all the mental wounds will heal eventually. Tommy would have some hard time dealing with all this, but a start was counting on the fact that her intense care combined with Mrs. Halen care will get Tommy back on track and maybe even make him “closer” to Jenny.

 _Tommy darling, you had a black eye, didn’t you? Did your father hit you?_ Mrs. Halen asked her son.

 _No, I swear! I know how it looks b-but it was an accident at the dojo… right, Jenny?_ Jenny hated that lie, but she thought that if she says what Tommy wants her to say, she will have an easier time convincing him to move away from Mr. Halen.

 _It’s true Mrs. Halen._ After saying that, Jenny grabbed Tommy’s hand and looked at him, suggesting to agree for his mother proposition. So maybe he is not completely insane yet.

_Ok Mom I… thinks, that we’ll move to your place. Maybe Dad needs some time alone to pull himself together. I have one condition tho: We will be visiting him okay?_

_Of course, son. Come on kids, I will give you a lift to school._ Jenny couldn’t be happier. She wanted to kiss Tommy, but she decided to delay that until the right moment when there would be nothing to worry about.

Later the same day, in between classes, Jenny was humming and happily jumping around Tommy. She had a hard time staying in one place she was that much pleased about leaving bad memories behind. Then, she planned to reward herself too, and the reward was to enlighten Tommy about something very important to her. The morning good news caused her to be more honest and outgoing with her feelings.

_Jenny?_

_Yes, Tommy?_

_I know you’re happy and all, but everybody is starting to look at us. I’m starting to feel a little uncomfortable._

_Oh, Tommy…_ Jenny pirouetted in place and gently pushed her friend against the school lockers. Tommy is being a little shocked waited for her next move. She pinned him even further, placed her knee to his side and touched his nose with her nose. Tommy blushed greatly. She knew that she was just a beta that she was playing with fire by playing around with young Alpha like Tommy.

_Tommy, have I ever mentioned how cute you are?_

_Actually yes… few times, but never like this I guess._ Jenny placed her index finger on his lips. Then she slowly backed off and when she no longer could reach him, she moved the finger away. Finally, the girl kissed her hand and blew it, pretending to be sending Tommy a kiss.

The whole day at school passed in an atmosphere like that, perhaps a little awkward but pleasant nonetheless. However, it was about to change very soon. The good moods of Jenny and Tommy faded away quickly when they discovered a police car parked outside the house. Two worried friends entered the house and there they saw a bunch of police officers asking Mr. Halen a lot of questions and taking notes.

 _These are your children?_ One of the officers asked.

 _Y yes, I mean…_ He was struggling to explain, but he was close to passing out and he couldn’t form sentences.

The policemen looked at each other. One of the female officers took Tommy and Jenny upstairs, where she could talk to them at peace. Being sure that they are siblings, she shared with them some terrifying news that they had to hear sooner or later.

 _Children, I’m very sorry, but Mrs. Halen has… passed away._ Officer told them.

 _No… **NO**! I had a talk with her just this morning! How is this possible?!_ Tommy was completely broken. He fell down on his knees. Jenny immediately caught him in her arms and pulled his head close to her chest. Officer continued:

 _She was driving and… apparently somehow, she lost control of her car and fell down the hill… I’m very sorry._ One hour later the police left the building. Mr. Halen was resting downstairs. Tommy being in deep sorrow was lying in bed while Jenny was taking care of him the whole time. Nothing could bring his mother back, or at least make his father sane again, but Jenny would never think to leave her friend on his own in a time like that. However, his state was really miserable, he wasn’t reacting to anything. Finally, Jenny climbed on the bed, sat on his crotch and forcefully picked up his top. Finally, she got some kind of response from him, when he decided not to drop back on the mattress and pretend he’s blind and deaf.

_Tommy listens to me closely… I’m very sorry about… everything, but the worst thing to do now is to do nothing. Let’s move to Maui. Please Tommy, just agree…_

_No… Jenny listens I have no right to leave dad alone right now. You can go back home if you want, it’s not your problem anymore anyway._

_How can you say such a thing? I care for you. You are the closest person in the world to me._

_Jenny, I want to be alone for now… Please leave._

Jenny did what her friend asked her to do. While leaving, she told him to reconsider her proposition. Maybe he really needed to be alone just this once. Being with him against his will could drive him away from making the right decision.

When Jenny went back to her own room she remembered that she left her Wipe next to Tommy’s bed. It was a bad idea to bother him right now, besides, she would pick it up again in the morning so it was no big deal. There was nothing to worry about, especially if the Wipe was with Tommy, right?

Next day, Jenny woke up and went directly to Tommy’s room. The boy wasn’t there. The messy bed and dirty dishes that weren’t there the previous evening indicated that Mr. Halen visited Tommy last night. There was a note on the night table, and the handwriting of it was Tommy’s for sure: Jenny, don’t worry about anything. I went to talk and spend some time with my Dad. We’ll be back in the evening, so you’ve got to go to school on your own.

For a short while, Jenny was worried that Mr. Halen planned on hurting his son. Then, she realized she can’t find her Wipe anywhere, so it still must be with Tommy. It was fair to assume that her friend took the Wipe along to keep an eye on it or to protect himself if necessary. Besides, even if she wanted to look for Tommy, she had no idea where to start. Being out of better ideas, she decided to call home and talk to her parents.

She just really needed to see them. She also wanted to tell them about all the trouble, ask if it’ll be all right if she comes back and takes Tommy along, but she still delayed telling them anything worrisome until the situation was settled. After reassuring them that everything is perfectly fine, she packed up and went to school.

Once again, coming back home from school was a stress for her. It was supposed to be the last time, then she would take Tommy away and have a good life again. She opened the front door slowly and quietly, making sure that Mr. Halen is not drunk and waiting to start an argument or do something worse. There was nobody in the kitchen or the living room. It was a relief. She reached for the side pocket of her backpack to make sure dimensional scissors are still there and focused her thoughts on Tommy, and only on Tommy. Taking him away to a safe place was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Finally, she walked upstairs, and the fear overwhelmed her when she saw her room. It was a complete mess: almost any furniture or thing was broken and out of its place, the bed was ripped apart and the mirror… destroyed completely.

Tommy! Her first instinct was to find him and then run away. It was definitely enough of Mr. Halen madness and she wasn’t very curious to find out what he was planning in his corrupted mind. Adrenaline rushed through Jenny’s body way too much way too fast. She stopped to calm down enough to be able to think and act.

_Ok, ok, ok… Easy. I have the scissors, he has the Wipe. Everything we’ll be fine._

Finally, she decided to search Tommy’s room. It was the mess as well and Tommy… he actually was there, but it was not what Jenny expected or was ready to see. He was sitting, and his back was placed against the wall. His face was covered with bruises, his nose was bleeding and she couldn’t make contact with him. He seemed to be drugged. Jenny was crying, but she was also desperate and prepared to do everything to get him out. She lifted him up like a bag of potatoes, embraced his arms around her neck and she was just reaching for her scissors, but it was a mistake not to reach for them first. Mr. Halen walked in the room. His face and neck were beaten up, scratched and bleeding. He was holding the Wipe in his hands and playing with it like with a pen or a coin.

_You… You did this to him! Why?! This is your family!_

_You are just a little, naive girl who doesn’t understand life at all… Leave him for now and come with me, I will give you an introduction to adulthood…_

The situation was dire, but not impossible to come out of it. Jenny loved Tommy, and she felt very bad what she was just about to do, but it seemed like the best and also the only idea to distract Mr. Halen. He had the Wipe, so any direct attack would probably be useless or could even end badly if he had even the slightest clue. Jenny pretended to obey him at first and… she threw Tommy at him. His impulse was to catch him, and it was the moment Jenny needed to reach for the scissors and call home hopefully they would see that she was in trouble, help would come for sure from her siblings who would ask for an explanation later. It almost worked. She was just about to make the first cut, but Mr. Halen was faster, he put his passed-out son away and quickly grabbed Jenny’s wrist with all force. He lifted her up in the air like a rag doll and reached for the scissors with his free hand. Then, he threw the scissors out the window.

_What’s the matter, Jenny? Why are you trying to escape? Am I not handsome?_

Jenny was frightened, to say the least. For a second, fear paralyzed her throat, although anger and lust for retribution took over her mind and her actions entirely. She swung and kicked Mr. Halen in the face as hard as she possibly could. He loosened his grab on her wrist and Jenny was now free. Jenny fled to her room in order to get a weapon. When she picked up a mace, Mr. Halen was already there too.

_Jenny, give me back the mace. It is no use. I have your Wipe, and your mirror is broken._

_You are just a monster! You hurt your family and now you plan on to hurt me! You tried to touch me and for that alone, I owe you two broken limbs, but for what you have done so far, I will just kill you._

_Oh, that is what I was talking about. You have no idea about life. My wife was in fact very evil, but I was keeping it a secret for a long time so Tommy could have a normal childhood._

_You also love Tommy that is why you will give up right now. You don’t want to miss him like you miss his mother now…_

These words pushed Jenny’s anger to the limits. She charged at Mr. Halen but in a matter of one second, all her power and most of her rage faded away when she was struck by a lightning from her own Wipe. She dropped the mace and crossed her hands in front of her face so she doesn’t hit the ground. She was crying in almost complete silence. Still, it was not a right time to give up. It was never a right time to give up and let some disgusting maniac humiliate her and most importantly, possibly harm her friend… a loved one in fact. Besides, even if both Tommy and Jenny survived today, to her, she would be worth nothing to Tommy if she let somebody touch her.

_There is no reason to fight. I don’t want to harm you. I only want you to feel good._

Jenny stood up slowly. She was still crying and she refused to look at him. Out of sudden the girl jumped at Mr. Halen and began to hit his face really hard and really fast before he could even think about casting another spell. Then, she quickly spun in the air and kicked him twice in the face. His nose broke and a handful of blood splashed on Jenny. The huge man blacked out for a moment. It was her chance. She reached for the want and she even managed to grab it, but she released it right away after receiving a kick in the stomach. Then she has been kicked in the stomach again, the in the face. Jenny fell down and curled up in pain.

She still wanted to fight, but she couldn’t. She was focusing all her efforts on keeping up her breath. She just refused to realize her defeat. She was still delusional that after standing up on her legs once again she will surely come up with something and her reward will be the spending the whole next day in Tommy’s arms. Alas, it was now impossible… the patience of Mr. Halen just ran out _._ _I am really tired of your games girl. If I can’t do it the easy way, I will have to do it the hard way!_

The man pulled Jenny by her hair and threw her on the bed. She was scared that he will rape her now. However, he didn’t place her on the bed, but next to it. He used the chains which he used to tie Jenny to the bed frame. After making sure she’s unable to escape he left the room. In desperation, Jenny was struggling to somehow break free, but it was no use. Now she assumed that Mr. Halen will kill his son, but she was wrong again. A few moments later the man came back with his half-awake son in his hands. He kicked him away and Tommy ended up lying next to Jenny. She jumped as high as the chains allowed her. The attempts she was making to somehow hug him, cheek snuggle him one last time were truly heart breaking. She desperately wanted to touch him, embrace him but she couldn’t. _M… Tommy… Speak to me. Runaway…_

 _Jenny, what is going on? Is that you? Jenny?_ Jenny closed her eyes and cried even harder after hearing his voice. This very brief moment of doubtful rest was interrupted by Mr. Halen pulling his son away from Jenny, bending him over and taking off his pants.

 _You love him?! Look how you are paying him back you little shit!_ Rafael said

 ** _NOO!! LEAVE HIM ALONE! I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!_** Jenny yelled at Mr. Halen.

It was too late. Mr. Halen took off Tommy’s underwear as well and used it to gag Jenny. Then, he unpinned his belt, pulled down his pants uncovering his erected, hairy penis. He grabbed Tommy by his sides and forcefully inserted his dick in his son’s anus.

Jenny wanted to scream, she wanted to do anything but it was impossible. Pain and the sudden realization of what is going caused Tommy to scream and beg to stop. Jenny was forced to listen to it… to look at it… She closed her eyes for few seconds, and when she opened them again, she noted blood on Mr. Halen’s penis. It was driving her truly insane. The anal rape didn’t take long, but to Tommy and Jenny, it seemed like hours. Finally, when Mr. Halen was culminating he pushed his penis in Tommy as far as possible. His son moaned in pain while the hot sperm was leaking from his rear. At last, the man pulled his penis out, it was covered in sperm, blood, and feces. He stood up and kicked Tommy in the head with all force. The boy passed out somewhere in the corner.

_Now that the work is done it’s time for fun..._

Mr. Halen pulled the underwear out of Jenny's mouth and punched her few times to stay sure she will have no strength to fight. He unchained her and told her to stay on her knees. She obeyed him. Mr. Halen stroked his dirty penis to maintain the erection and quickly forced the girl to suck it. She didn’t fight at all, she allowed Mr. Halen to push it as far as he desired and she bite him as hard as she possibly could. Tommy’s father was screaming in pain and tried to pull his penis out, but Jenny wasn’t letting it go. Although she finally opened her mouth. Mr. Halen jumped away and looked at his damaged crotch.

Jenny immediately stood on her legs and ran outside to search for the interdimensional scissors that were earlier thrown out the window. She was not followed, and when she barely stepped outside she heard the gunshots. She should find the scissors first at any scenario, but she couldn’t fight with her instincts so she returned to check it out. Mr. Halen committed suicide, and there was only one shot and it meant that there was still hope for Tommy. Jenny rushed to check out on him. He was still breathing and she noted that his eyes were following her moves. Jenny covered him with a blanket. Then, she picked up her Wipe and sat next to Tommy. She snuggled his head deeply in her chest and while still sobbing she started to think about the future. How are they even supposed to live now?

It took Five hours for the police to show up and after been questioned, Tommy was taken to the hospital when he was freed he was told he was going to be living with his grandmother for a year before she died from heart attack and he moved from foster house to foster house.

Has for Jenny she was moved in to a room in the boarding school for young girls, it was in high school when Jenny lay her eyes on Tommy again five years after, for her, she found that she was very much still in love with Tommy but for Tommy, he never fully recovered from what he father did to him that night. He ever remembers who or what Jenny meant to him and he was never the same boy again.

Lisa Tuner looked at down the camera, she looked a little green, saying, “ _this turmoil life out leads to shape Tommy to be what we call a psychological damage was done, this event in Tommy Halen life would start a perfect storm to help create the Tommy Halen we know today. We can say that authorities failed little Tommy Halen When that police left Jenny Low and Tommy Halen in the care of one Rafael Halen._ ”.


	9. punishment

Tommy Halen was no longer the same boy he used to be. He hated the image he saw in the mirror, he hated being around his friends, who didn’t understand what kind of pressure he was under, and he hated that his home was no longer his. His grandmother had die from a heart attack she was the only family he had, even if he could not really remember her, his father Rafael had raped him and left him there to die, so he been told by the doctors, the police and even his late grandmother. He sometimes wished his father had killed him before he had shot himself.

His foster father failed to pay the fee for protection to the Dark Lord multiple times, so the Dark Lord decided that the small Malfoy Manor was the perfect headquarter, not that Tommy believed he wouldn’t eventually demand entrance. The halls that were once filled with portraits of his ancestors were now empty, and the rooms that once used to hold grand balls were now used as a resting point for dirty, stinky and rude gang bangers.

He been here at the Manor for nine months now, the longest he stays anywhere, the last three months he had seven different foster homes, if ya can get a full night sleep ya were lucky, and if just when you think everything will work out with the family something always happened so ya sent back to the care house that is run by the government. Live there is like been sent to prisons, most time been in prisons would be a better choice.

Tommy is now eleven years old, he was starting to notice the young Omega and Beta around him, even the older man that come and go from the house. The Dark Lord man were all Omega or Beta, he has asked his Foster brother Matt why that was no Alpha working for the Dark Lord, Matt had told him that Betas are easy to control, he Foster brother believe that Dark Lord was stupid to have Omega working for him before they were very easy for another Alpha step in. 

Tommy walked past the dining room where a meeting was being held. He knew he should continue walking, but curiosity got the better of him and he snuck closer to the door. Because nobody cared about whispering in the room, been an Alpha help because he was able to hear them, even if their voices were a little muffled. 

So, caught up with listening he was unaware that he was not alone in the hallway, he didn't hear the person who snuck up to him, grabbed him by his waist, and placed their hand over his mouth so he wasn’t able to scream and alert others. Tommy tried to pull the hand off his mouth while kicking his attacker, but the man was too strong and easily pulled him further away from the meeting, from people who might help him. Scent told him that the person was an Alpha, but it was not his foster father. Tommy fights hard against the man to free himself.

“Don’t worry Tommy, I won’t hurt you,” a familiar voice said from behind him. Tommy slightly relaxed when he realized it was his uncle, not that he fully trusted the man, he was some long-time family friend of his foster father Lord Malfoy who everyone calls uncle.

Rod removed the hand in front of Tommy’s mouth, but the hand around his waist was still there, keeping him hanging in his strong arms. “I thought your foster father taught you that eavesdropping is rude.”

“He did,” Tommy replied.

“And I’m sure that if he was here, he’d want to punish you.” Tommy’s eyes grew big when he realized what his uncle was thinking.

“He’d send me to my room without tv or social,” Tommy replied honestly.

“Oh no, that doesn’t seem like a fair punishment for your crime, particularly because you knew eavesdropping is impolite, and especially when you were eavesdropping on the Dark Lord’s meeting. You need a different punishment for that.” Tommy tried to fight his uncle’s grip, unsuccessfully. 

“I think the corporal punishment fits the crime.”

“No!” Tommy shrieked and tried harder to escape his uncle. Rod used a full body lock on Tommy, making it easier for him to transport Tommy wherever he wanted. Because Tommy’s eyes were closed at the minute Rod injected him with something. He wasn’t able to see where his uncle took him, but he knew his home and knew exactly which room they entered, his own. Rod suddenly released Tommy and he softened in his uncle’s arms before he was thrown on the bed.

Tommy turned around, staring horrifyingly at his uncle who seemed pleased. Thinking that maybe begging could get him out of the situation, Tommy tried to use the same tricks he used with his foster father. “Please, I promise I’ll never do it again.”

“Your promise isn’t worth anything before the punishment,” his uncle said. 

“I’m sure you don’t want to act like a whiny Hufflepuff, so why don’t you come here like a man and accept the penalty for your crime.”

Tommy hated it, but his uncle was right. “Yes uncle,” he said and moved closer to the edge of the bed, afraid of getting up.

“Good. Come here,” Rod said. Tommy slowly stood up in front of his uncle.

“Drop your trousers,” he continued. Tommy's eyes snapped up at his uncle, not sure he heard right.

“What?” he asked, hoping it was all a misunderstanding.

“Drop your trousers.” Tommy stared at his uncle, wondering what exactly he had planned. He thought he knew, but he was still in denial and refused to think that his uncle planned to actually spank him on his bare arse.

Slowly he dropped his trousers and stepped out of them. “Good boy,” his uncle said, making Tommy blush. 

“Come with me.” He walked over to the chair that stood in front of the fire, waiting for Tommy to join him. 

“Bend over the back of this chair.” Tommy did as his uncle ordered, hoping this would be over soon.

He didn’t know how long he waited before his uncle decided to begin the punishment, but standing in front of him with his almost bare arse was a punishment in itself. He was glad his uncle did not stand in front of him to see just how embarrassing Tommy found the situation; he doubted he'd be able to accept whatever his uncle had planned if his uncle did see his face.

The first hit was both painful and shocking, and Tommy screamed. The second blow soon followed, and this time he was able to keep himself from screaming, but the third blow hurt more than the previous ones and he screamed again.

Tommy mind wonder about anything but what was happening to him and so, Tommy didn’t know how many times his uncle hit his arse, but eventually, he stopped. Thinking it was over, Tommy tried to stand. “Don’t move; your punishment isn’t over yet.” Tommy wasn’t capable to hold his tears back when he thought he’d be spanked again. 

“Let’s see just how red your arse is,” his uncle continued and pulled of Tommy’s underpants before he had a chance to protest.

“Nice,” Rod whispered and placed his hand on Tommy’s naked arse, rubbing against the sore flesh. Tommy closed his eyes, hoping all would end soon.

The slow rubbing felt good after a while, and Tommy began to relax. The massage was so nice that he wasn’t aware that a finger was slowly pushing its way between his arse cheeks. Waking up from the strange haze, he tried to move away from his uncle and the bold finger. “Shhh, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

Something told Tommy not to trust his uncle, but because he was a proud boy, he decided to stay still. Hopefully, his uncle would see how good he was and release him soon.

His uncle continued to rub his arse, and press his finger deeper between Tommy’s cheeks until he rubbed Tommy’s hole and while the thought was humiliating, he found it oddly pleasing.

“Don’t move,” his uncle said. Tommy didn’t know what to expect, so when his cheeks were pulled apart, and he felt something warm and wet against his hole, he gasped from the shock It took him a second before he understood what the wet thing was, his uncle’s tongue.

Tommy wanted to move away because the thought of having a tongue there was even more disturbing than a finger until something magical happened and what once was strange, now excited him. He never thought a tongue there would be so good, but there he was, pushing his arse against his uncle's tongue, gasping for air a few times.

Eventually, his uncle stopped and pulled his tongue away from Tommy’s arse. Tommy wondered what he would do now, wondering if he planned to continue soon, or do something else that was as amazing as what he just did.

He heard ruffling of clothes before his uncle moved closer to him, pushing his body against Tommy’s. “Relax,” his uncle said and pushed something warm and big against Tommy’s arse. Tommy wasn’t stupid and knew what it was. Fear passed through him when he remembered what his foster father had said,  _any sexual intercourse without bonding is a sin._

“No,” Tommy said. “It’s wrong, my foster father will punish me.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t find out unless you decide to admit what we’ve been doing.” 

Tommy knew his uncle was right unless one of them told Lord Lucius, nobody would know. 

“Your aunt wasn’t pure when we got married, but nobody knew, besides me of course.”

Tommy knew two crazy people were not someone he should look up to, even if they were family, but he loved it when his uncle used the tongue on him. “Okay,” he said nervously.

“That’s a good boy,” Rod replied and rubbed Tommy’s arse hole with a wet finger. His uncle pushed the cock against his wet hole, expanding it.

“It hurts,” Tommy complained.

“Relax, once I’m in it will be better.” Tommy tried to do as his uncle told him, but it was difficult when his arse started to burn. He ended up lowering his head and groaning into the chair as his uncle pushed further into him. His uncle ignored his painful moans and continued to enter Tommy, who was still trying his best to relax.

“I can’t do it anymore,” Tommy said and tried to move away from his uncle.

“Don’t move!” Rod barked at him. Tears began to form in the creaks of Tommy's eyes when the pain became almost unbearable. 

“Once I’m in I’ll use a lubricating charm on your sweet arse so it will be less painful, but be a good boy and stand still.” Tommy wondered how long his uncle's cock was; it already felt like it was twice the size of his own.

Not wanting to seem whiny, Tommy bit his own hand to silence his cries. Eventually, his uncle was fully inside him. Tommy heard a whisper behind him and he was being filled up with lubricant. The chilled liquid was slightly comforting until he moved his hips and the cock stretched his arse even more.

“So, so,” his uncle comforted while rubbing Tommy’s arse. 

“Soon you’ll feel something amazing, something that will make all the pain go away.” Tommy didn’t believe his uncle, but he didn’t say a word in fear he would get angry.

His uncle slowly pulled his cock out of Tommy’s arse, causing pain to Tommy's sore arse. It wasn’t as bad as before because of the lube, but it was still bad. When the cock was almost completely out, his uncle pushed it back in. Unable to stay quiet, Tommy cried out from the force combined with the pain. His uncle repeated what he had just done; slowly pulling out, before he slammed his cock back in, causing Tommy to cry again. Every time he would pull out slightly faster until he did it so fast that the speed he used to pull out was the same as he used to push back in. Tears ran down Tommy’s face as he held the chair, trying to keep himself from begging his uncle to stop.

He had lost all hope that the something amazing would ever happen when a rush of pleasure passed through his body, drowning the pain for a few seconds. “You liked that?” his uncle said a few seconds later, grabbing Tommy’s hips tightly and tried to move in the same direction as he just did. It took some tries, but eventually, he hit that spot which sent an amazing hot feeling through Tommy’s body.

“Yes,” his uncle hissed behind him. 

“You’re fucking sexy when you moan like that.” Tommy didn’t have a chance to blush before his uncle's cock brushed that amazing spot again, sending him on another amazing trip.

Eventually, his cock begun to stir between his legs. He reached for his growing cock and began to pump in the same rhythm as his uncle fucked him.

Rod’ nails dug into Tommy’s hips as he came into Tommy who he viewed as his nephew, filling him up with his sperm. The power of his orgasm was so strong that Tommy felt it shooting deep inside him.

“Let me do that,” Rod said and grabbed Tommy’s cock. It was strange to have someone else masturbating him, while his arse was filled with a cock, but Tommy tried to make it better by closing his eyes and thinking about breasts, which no longer tempted him as much as it once did.

His body began to tremble as his orgasm grew nearer. “Are you thinking about me fucking your sweet arse?” his uncle whispered into his ear. Tommy was too far gone to answer, but his uncle was half right, he was thinking about being fucked but not by another man more about him fucking another man maybe one day even his uncle. It didn’t take long before he came, spraying his own cum all over the back of the chair.

When he was done, his uncle pulled his cock out of Tommy’s arse and helped him over to the bed. Tommy lay down and closed his eyes, tired after the strange, humiliating, painful but wonderful punishment, if it still was a punishment. 

“Rest now, I’ll come back later today right before dinner,” his uncle said in his ordinary harsh voice before covering Tommy with the duvet.

Tommy was too tired to care about dinner, now he was left wondering if the first time had been just as painful and did it feel just has good? did he want it? did he like it? question that he would never have the answer too but he knew that he would never forget his time with uncle Rod and he knew that he like it. He didn’t even care if his foster father discovered what just happened, the orgasm was simply too amazing.


	10. News headline

it was just few days before the show aired that Elisabeth Marshall was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot coffee in hand she was reading the newspaper when a headline caught her eye. Tommy Halen raped fourteen-year-old Beta female and these victims keep on coming forward even now.

It was a typical military hail and farewell that my parents were hosting for a few officers who were transferring the end of May. My mother was an incredible hostess, preparing a fabulous buffet of summer food, while my father was the master of the bar.  He proudly served an ice-cold keg of beer, Scotch, wine, and mixers.  You name it; he had it.  It was near the end of my freshman year and I really needed to study for finals, but my father insisted I be present for most of the party as my brother had already left for college the year before and we needed to represent ourselves as a welcoming family.  After dinner, to my surprise, my mom snuck me a chilled glass of champagne out on our back patio, which I couldn’t help but savor.  Champagne was my favorite.  I loved the crispness of it, the way the bubbles fizzled down my throat like Pop Rocks and if it was the right year, there was no doubt it made me feel like the classiest girl around.  I was finally able to excuse myself from my parents and their party to go to my room and study.  

I headed upstairs and closed the door.  I breathed a sigh of relief as I drew my books from my backpack and set them on my small desk.  My room was simple.  After moving every two to three years of my life, I learned to hang on to the things I really valued and everything else was just excess that I didn’t want to store or fool with.  The furniture was all white and my four-poster bed set in the center of the room with a contemporary quilt I’d found at one of the craft bazaars on base.   My bedroom window was placed center just above the headboard and I kept it free of any window coverings, as I loved the natural light.  My desk was really just a table with a few drawers that was big enough to study on and set to the right of my bed, while the 6-drawer dresser was on the wall to the left.  Clean, symmetrical and my way was just how I liked things.  Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and a familiar head poked in.

“Oh hey! I was looking for the restroom.”

 _No, you weren’t._ This was one of the farewell guys, Private Second Class… Private Second Class… I couldn’t come up with his name, but I definitely remembered his face, as he always seemed to be where I was throughout the evening.  I thought nothing of it and to be honest, he wasn’t being creepy about it, it was a small party after all.  It was just very coincidental.  He was typical Army material in my opinion: young teen, average height, light-brown hair cut short, but not so short that he couldn’t brush the top over for some style.  He had dull blue eyes and in that moment, I felt them sweep over me in what I would now  _definitely_  define as a creepy.

“Next door on the left,” I spoke a little too quickly and almost squeaky.  I recovered by snapping my mouth shut and gave a quick nod to encourage him to leave.  I didn’t want to talk.  In fact, I was beginning to feel the air being pulled from my room and from lungs as I tried to not to display my uncertain fear.  Loud chatter swelled from the party downstairs and shook me back into focus.  Between blinks, I couldn’t help but notice his eyes move from my bedroom window back to me.  With an arrogant smile on his face, he stood and rather than leaving, he casually entered my room closing the door quietly behind him.

 _Shit!_ My stomach lurched and suddenly the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention. Every part my body stiffing, I was trapped with no way out.

“So, what are you studying?  Maybe I can help.”  _Click._

My eyes grew big as I realized he had locked my bedroom door with his hands behind his back.   _Shit! Shit!_

“Ummm… AP History and Calculus,” I stuttered through uneven breaths.  I couldn’t move.  I could barely speak.  My mind was racing and I was doing my best to keep air moving in and out of my lungs and not hurl all over the man’s shoes.  Which in hindsight would have been a great defense mechanism, but I was trying to keep calm and maintain some level of control.  Unfortunately, that control came in the form of a concrete statue whose left hand was frozen on the page I was a reading and my pen in the right where I had been taking notes.  He sauntered over to me with pensive eyes.

“History, huh?  I happen to have my undergrad in history.  What in particular are you studying?”  He didn’t let me answer.  It only took about three steps to get from the door to my desk and even less time for him to grab my ponytail, twist it around his wrist and yank my head back.  I fought back the stinging tears that threatened to spill out of the corners of my eyes and swallowed hard.  He placed his finger over his lips to ensure my silence.  Forced to stare at his face, I watched as his cruel eyes made their way down my face, my neck and to my heaving chest.   _Man, this guy has balls!_  

His eyes dilated and his breath caught.  With his free hand, he gingerly removed the pen from my frozen hand and placed it quietly on my desk.  Grabbing my wrist, he flattened my palm against his rock-hard erection, where the zipper on his jeans started to protrude.  His eyes rolled back into his head, while my hand lay limp against his cock.  I was worthless, I couldn’t think and I was scared shitless.  What did he expect me to do?  As if he read my mind, his head snapped back down with a pissed expression and once again grabbing my wrist he forced my hand to move up and down, massaging him.  

“Oh yeah, that feels so good.”  His jaw was slack and his eyelids closed tight.  I rubbed him for what seemed like an eternity, but thankfully his hand loosened around my hair.  I took advantage and tilted my head forward to relieve the kink that had formed in my neck.  Noting my movement, his left hand re-gripped my ponytail and he jerked me up from my chair.

“Enough!” he snarled through gritted teeth. 

He turned me around too quickly and I stumbled.  He yanked me up by my ponytail and led me to my bed as if I were a disobedient dog on a leash.

This obviously annoyed him, as he let out a sigh and pulled me close to his chest. “Listen, close little girl.  You behave and I’ll go easy on you.  But if you fuck with me, I’ll make it hurt.  Got it?”

I remained still and a few tears escaped.   _Dammit!_ He took my silence as a “yes” and moved forward with his plan.

“I’m going to let go of your ponytail, but if you move a single muscle, you’ll regret it,” he whispered with a snake-like tongue.  His fingers slid down my hips, then to my thighs.  Finding the hem of my dress, he lifted it slowly.  He walked his fingers up my bare, trembling legs until he found the waistband of my panties and quickly pulled them down.  Since he was behind me and I could no longer see him, I let the tears silently flow.   _I cannot believe this is happening._

Once my panties were at my ankles, he nudged me to step out.  Leaving my heels on, I withdrew my left foot than my right.  Once again, I was rendered motionless when I heard him slowly inhale to what I can only assume were into my panties.   _Gross!_  As quickly as he breathed, he stuffed them into his jeans pocket.

“Get up on the bed on all fours” he demanded.  I was having an out-of-body experience.  I looked down at myself crawling up on my own bed.  Assuming the ordered position, he hoisted my dress up around my waist.

He took in a slow deep breath and as he exhaled, “Now drop onto your elbows and look straight ahead.”  I was so exposed. My sex, my ass, everything private was there for his personal viewing pleasure. I gripped my hands together as if to pray, but I wasn’t a religious person, so I didn’t expect God to intervene now… he didn’t.

Trying to remain calm and focused, I felt the Private Second Class drag a polished fingernail down my left buttcheek and then did the same thing on the right.  It was as if he was drawing an “H”. But rather than finishing his line across my backside, he took that same finger and slid it from my anus right down to my opening. I was wet.   _Fuck!_ Clearly, my body was defending itself from the onslaught of dry, forced intercourse by offering me a smoother and less painful way out. Unfortunately, my attacker misinterpreted my whimper of frustration and my slick folds as a welcome invitation. He immediately drove his middle finger deep inside me, withdrawing it slowly. And then what did he do?  What any sick fuck would do… he chuckled. My stomach contracted.  Goosebumps covered my body and swelled so fast it hurt.  My face contorted into a twisted expression.  I hoped more than anything that this was as far as his violating would go.  But it wasn’t. Without hesitation, he pumped his long finger in and out of me in even time. His fingers and knuckles were covered in my wetness.  He paused for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was mere seconds, as if calculating his next move. Then without warning and precise aim, he withdrew his moistened finger and slid it right into my anus.  _Oh, God!_  

My asshole clenched shut.  So, did my eyes.  I interlocked my hands so tightly my knuckles went from white to purple in seconds.  My belly sucked in so fast that I thought my ribs were going to tear my dress at the seams.  I can’t say why, because I truly don’t know, but I was compelled to see my attacker.  I gently slid my elbow to the side and peeked back under my arm.  

“Holy fuck! This is incredible!” His eyes were wide with excitement.  His mouth formed a perfect “O”. His chest was heaving with every pump he made with his finger. My insides stirred with pure violence and without realizing it, I moaned. This was his undoing. With his left hand, he flipped open his button and unzipped his fly. It took no effort for his throbbing cock to find its way out and land in his hand. He then returned his focus to my anal torture and after hopelessly attempting to jack himself off at the same time, all he could manage was to hold onto his veined shaft for dear life.

 _11, 12, 13…_ How many more times could this asshole do this to me? It was awkward and not entirely painful, but I could feel his fingernail scrape the tender insides of my walls with each drag in and out. He was relentless and I was seething. I had to stay in control and counting seemed to be the only way to keep from going into complete shock. Or maybe I already had and that’s why was able to endure this torture. As if the partygoers had heard my unspoken cries, there was suddenly great laughter that echoed from downstairs and up to my room.

“Shit!” He hissed through gritted teeth. He stopped and I hoped he realized his time was up. He withdrew his finger and pulling at my thighs, my feet fell to the floor.

My body trembled as he leaned over me, his erection pressing into my backside. “I’m going to fuck you now for my pleasure, not yours. Keep your arms long in front of you and look straight ahead. This will be quick.”

I barely nodded before he grabbed my hips. His pulsing erection slid down in between my folds and across my most sensitive spot. My sex was hot and slick and it was more than enough to lubricate him thoroughly. I heard him moan in agreement. This was as far as I’d ever gone with a guy. Foreplay. I’d fooled around with a couple of guys, make-out sessions, and heavy petting, but nothing more. I wasn’t even on the pill.  _Shit!_   _He didn’t even put on a condom!_  

Surely, he wouldn’t risk going through all this only to get me pregnant. My thoughts were interrupted as he drew back and this time tilted upward to ensure he made a clean entrance.  _Ow!_ I swallowed a hard breath. He felt so big inside me. He completely filled me, and my body betraying me, naturally clenched around him. His nails dug into my tender flesh as the pounding began. I could feel his balls knocking into my sensitive nub with every thrust. I kept my arms stretched in front of me as he demanded, but now I was reaching, pulling, grabbing for anything that would give me purchase. My quilt just kept piling up in my arms giving me nothing. I knew I was about to lose it. Then  _Click!_

My head jerked to the left looking at the door. Did someone unlock it? Were we going to be discovered?  _Oh god, I hope so!_  Or did I? In a flash, the Private Second Class grabbed my hair and yanked my head back so hard it hurt. I was no longer a dog on a leash, but a horse with reigns. He didn’t stop fucking me, his pace only quickened and got rougher. Surely, he heard the door unlock. Didn’t he? Didn’t I? And then there it was again.  _Click!_  Something was happening; this sound in my head meant something. Maybe now I was truly going into shock.  

 _Click!_  It was quieter this time…as if someone turned down the volume. The pain began to ease in my neck from where I was being held against my will, a fog slowly settled over my frightened mind giving me a sense of peace. My eyes blinked wide with newfound clarity, and a fire that was hotter than the sun burned from my toes up to my scalp. This was shock…it had to be. My hands no longer gripped in fear, but finger by finger, stretched calmly in front of me as if I were preparing to get a manicure. My breaths became slower and more controlled; my nipples became hard as they were being dragged forward and back across the mattress. An unfamiliar smile spread across my face and with a slow and deliberate blink, I began to fuck him back. No, no, not because I was into it, but because I was pissed because I should never have to endure this because no man would get the upper hand with me ever again. And it was time this ended. It was like that click was a switch that had been flipped and suddenly all I wanted to do was dominate this piece of shit!

“Oh, Oh. Unhhh, unhhh” was all the Private Second Class could muster as I finished him, using all the power, rage and frustration I had welled up inside me to suck his dirty cock dry. With one last jerk on my ponytail, he pulled out and shot his warm milk all over my back.  His whole body was heaving. I was smiling. He may have started this, but I finished it. And this torture, this violation, had changed me. It took less than ten minutes. Ten minutes at most for him to get off and ultimately change my life forever. But time didn’t matter. This. Would. Never. Happen. Again! I would not be made some asshole’s toy…rather quite the opposite. He took my panties from his pocket and wiped up his mess. Funny, he actually covered his bases by leaving no evidence. Smart and cocky--not a good combination. He adjusted himself, pulled my dress back down over my exposed backside and without another word strolled out of my room. I lunged towards my desk, grabbed some scissors and cut that damn ponytail right off, I was done be the victim a helpless female from now on I was going to be a man, the attacker never the victim never again.


	11. pain and pleasure

Adam was with Tommy for two half years now, and he had been sick for four mornings in a row. It’s not good news. In fact, it’s terrible news. Fucking terrible. Adam’s made some poor choices in his time but this is the worst one to date. He and Niall look down at the stick Adam’s holding in his hands. They’re locked in a toilet on the third floor of Halls Cross Sixth Form College with Liam guarding the door to make sure no one comes in. There’s a smiley face on the stick in his hands and Adam feels as though it’s laughing at him. Niall looks at him like he’s grown a second head.

‘Mate…’ he starts to say.

Adam shakes his head. ‘It’s nearly time for history,’ he says. ‘Tell Mr. Wickers I’m sick or something.’

‘Adam,’ Niall says putting his hand on his shoulder. ‘I want to be here for you.’

Adam shakes his head again, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. ‘Please, just go. Please.’

Niall gives him a concerned look but turns to the door and opens it to reveal Liam. Liam looks at him questioningly and Niall nods his head. Liam puts a hand over his mouth.

‘It’s okay guys,’ Adam says. ‘Go to history. I don’t feel well.’

As soon as they’re gone Adam sinks to the ground put his head between his knees and cries. Once it starts it won’t stop. He’s crying racking sobs and he can’t breathe. He’s never cried this hard before. Not even the first time that Tommy hit him. That was four and half months ago. Now the tears won’t stop.

Been Friday that meant that he was staying with his Alpha, that night Tommy questions Adam’s red rimmed eyes over dinner. ‘I’m just stressed about coursework, that’s all love,’ Adam says pushing the ravioli on his plate around.

Tommy frowns. ‘I’ve told you that school isn’t necessary for you anymore now that you’re with me. There’s no point in you doing it when my salary can cover us both.’

Adam smiles at him with what he hopes is adoration on his face hoping it will please Tommy who’s always been touchy on the subject of Adam going out the house for anything other than groceries.

‘I know Tommy,’ he says. ‘It’s just that I want to be able to say that I have A Levels. I want to be able to prove to people that I’m not just some stupid kid that you took pity on.’

Tommy smiles at him. ‘Oh, but you are a baby.’ And then he scoots his chair out from under the table. ‘Come here love,’ he says gesturing to his lap.

Adam grins ever craving off Tommy’s touch. He stands up and goes to drape himself over Tommy with his knees on either side of his hips. Tommy’s hands cup his arse in the way that they always do when they’re in this position.

‘That’s all you are a baby,’ Tommy says. ‘You’re so delightfully beautiful and empty headed. You’re the perfect little wife to keep at home and I just don’t get your determination to get an education you don’t need anymore.’ Tommy gives Adam’s arse another squeeze.

Adam doesn’t know what to say. It delights him to be Tommy’s plaything. It delights him to be shown off to all his friends and it delights him to compete with the spouses of Tommy’s friends. If it wasn’t for the occasional violence which Adam always provoked he reckons everything would be perfect.

Adam loves Tommy and Tommy love Adam, but he also likes being at school with Liam and Niall, and Adam did enjoy learning. At the end of the day, Adam knew Tommy would care for him, and school was just fun for him.

‘I know Tommy,’ Adam says. ‘school, are just one of my silly things that I like to do. I know you’ll take care of me. You always do. And in three months, School be will be over and you’ll have me all to yourself for four full months.’

Tommy nods and picks Adam on the lips. ‘And I look forward to it lovely; I just don’t want you to worry your pretty little head over your school work so much. I want you to focus on the things you were really made for.’

Adam wriggles his bum and feels Tommy’s cock getting hard in his skinny jeans. ‘And what am I really for?’ Adam giggles.

‘A pretty little girl like you?’ Tommy asks and thrusts up to meet Adam’s bum. ‘You’re for looking beautiful and fucking and being looked after. You’re not made for hard things like school and work and academics or any real-world things.’

‘Well I’m certainly made for one hard thing,’ Adam smirks and grinds down onto Tommy’s hard cock.

Tommy grins up at him before sliding his hands into the back of Adam’s jeggings. ‘No underwear huh, you are a bad little baby, should we punish you for that?’

Adam nods blushing and Tommy admires the way his curls bounce. ‘Yes please,’ Adam says. ‘Not too hard tonight though please,’ he says when Tommy’s hand's ghost over his stomach where terrifyingly, Adam knows that a baby grows.

Tommy frowns and Adam almost thinks that he’s pushed too far and that Tommy will be mad at him again but then Tommy’s face softens and he nuzzles into Adam’s neck. ‘Okay baby, I know your History essays got you in a tizzy, so I’ll be gentle with you.’

He lifts Adam into his arms and carries him to the bedroom. Adam loves the way Tommy’s so big against him and so much older and he’s so small and young.

Tommy lays him down on the bed. ‘Arms up baby,’ he says to Adam and Adam giggles as his jumper gets caught around his hair as Tommy pulls it off him.

Once Tommy’s got him completely naked Adam spreads his legs as wide as they go so his holes on clear display. ‘Please Tommy,’ he mews.

Tommy smirks and rubs a teasing finger around the outside of Adam’s entrance. ‘Remember baby, I’ll let you indulge in your silly little whims like A levels and I’ll be gentle sometimes if you want to be, but remember who’s in charge here. Remember you’re my beautiful little airhead.’

‘I will,’ Adam sighs as Tommy pushes a lubed-up finger inside him. ‘I always do.’ Tommy was gentle but he fucked Adam three times, he was little sore that night.

The next morning Adam clears away the dinner plates which had been abruptly abandoned the night before and starts on waffles for Tommy and him. Tommy is still asleep but he wants to keep him as happy as possible until he decides what to do about his pregnancy.  He doesn’t want Tommy to get into one of his moods and lash out at him.

As he’s waiting for the oven to do the job he puts both hands on his stomach. His baby is in there. The pregnancy test had been one of the posh ones which gave an estimate of how far along he was and it had said two to three weeks. Adam had caught it early.

He just didn’t understand how it had happened. He was on the pill. Tommy had put him on the pill at the age of eleven. But then again, the pill wasn’t one hundred percent effective. Adam knew that he didn’t have a lot of options. He could either have the baby with Tommy or have an abortion. The second option made his skin turn. It was his own flesh and blood inside him but there was a possibility he didn’t have a choice. He had no idea how Tommy was going to react. He could be furious and then Adam’s only choice would be to have an abortion to make Tommy happy again.

That was Adam’s only choice. All he could do was tell Tommy and hope that he wanted to keep it with him. If Tommy was angry there was no way Adam could leave. His parents didn’t ask for this, it would not be fair to them. It was bad enough when Tommy bonded them together. It had almost killed his mother and he could not do that to her and the idea of raising the baby alone if Tommy was angry had occurred to him but Adam was only fourteen. He couldn’t support himself and a baby. He would have to get rid of it for his own sake. Adam is broken out of his day dream by the smoke alarm.

‘Oh, god,’ he gasps and grabs the oven gloves to open the oven. The waffles are a crisp black and smoke is pouring out of them.

‘What the hell is going on here?’ He hears from the hallway outside the kitchen.

‘I’m so sorry baby,’ Adam says pulling the burned waffles from the oven and putting the tray on the counter. ‘I’m so sorry.’

Tommy crosses the kitchen in a few strides and shoves Adam against the counter. Adam shrieks and his hands fly down to protect his belly as Tommy curls his fist into the ball and punch Adam in the face.

‘I’m sorry,’ Adam cries as Tommy throws another punch.

‘You’re so stupid,’ Tommy is yelling. ‘You’re such a fucking bimbo.’

Adam falls to the floor accidentally swiping a pile of plates to the floor along with him. They smash all around him and he feels a sharp cut in his hand.

He curls up into a ball so Tommy can’t kick him in the belly. It doesn’t achieve much and because Tommy only takes this as an opportunity to kick his back.

‘No, you’ll hurt it,’ Adam screams but Tommy doesn’t hear and kicks again or he just ignored his plea. Mercifully it’s the last kick and Tommy yanks Adam up by the back of his SpongeBob pajama top.

‘Clean up this mess stupid slut,’ Tommy says and pushes him away before storming out the room.

Adam is crying and he hurts all over but he gets on his hands and knees and sweeps up the plates. He can barely get up because of the pain in his back but he manages to get everything cleared away before he stumbles into the bathroom with his vision blurred.

He locks the door behind him. Before he does anything else he drops his pajama trousers to check for blood. He’s terrified that something had happened to the baby. There was nothing so far, so he surveys the damage. He has a split and swollen lip which is bleeding all down his chin and two black eyes. He has cut all over his body from where the plates cut him and his tongue is bleeding from biting it when Tommy punched him.

There’s not much he can do but wash the blood off in the shower. The soap that Tommy likes him to use stings but there isn’t anything else so uses it anyway. He dries himself off before applying wound wash and bandages to what he can. He checks between his legs again and there’s no bleeding from his belly so far. That’s hopefully a good sign that the babies okay. There’s not much he can do about his two black eyes and fat lip so he leaves those and exits the en suite completely naked to see Tommy sitting on their bed.

‘I’m so sorry Tommy,’ he says fearing another round of beating.

Tommy rakes his eyes over Adam’s naked and damaged body. ‘Oh Adam,’ Tommy says.

Adam breathes a sigh of relief because Tommy sounds so sad. ‘Oh love, look what I’ve done to you,’ Tommy says grabbing Adam’s hand and sitting him down on the bed.

He takes in all the cuts and bruises on his body and inspects his black eyes and lip. ‘Oh baby, I’m so sorry.’

‘It’s okay Tommy,’ Adam says relieved. Tommy’s sorry which means that he still loves him despite Adam’s accident. ‘It was my fault. I shouldn’t have let the waffles burn; I was being silly as usual.’

‘Yes, you were a baby,’ Tommy says and brushes his hands through Adam’s curls. Adam turns his head into Tommy’s hands. There so big and are so gentle on his hair that he can’t help but want more petting.

‘You were being very silly,’ Tommy is saying, ‘but I shouldn’t have hurt you for it. It’s just how you are a baby. My pretty little airhead. You were trying to make me happy and I shouldn’t have punished you for trying to do that.’

Adam smiles at Tommy at almost tears his lip again. ‘It’s okay though Tommy. It was all my fault and I won’t do it again.’

Tommy drags Adam’s naked body towards him. ‘I love you, baby,’ he says. ‘Let me make it up to you.’

Tommy leans down and Adam gasps as he wraps his lips around his cock. ‘Oh Tommy,’ he gasps. He isn’t used to this. He’s always the one who gives and so rarely the one who receives and it’s overwhelming.

Adam’s much smaller than Tommy so it’s easy for Tommy to take all of him whereas it took weeks of Adam reaching and crying around Tommy’s cock before Tommy trained him to completely relax his throat for him. It takes a matter of minutes for Adam to cum making a high pitch, out of control whimpers. Adam’s not used to having anything around his cock as it’s his prostate which Tommy’s always pleasured as he likes to be the one in control and says it would make him less of a man. A blow job is something which Adam rarely if never receives.

‘Oh, Tommy,’ Adam says staring blankly up at the ceiling.

‘Did you like that little treat lovely,’ Tommy says and kisses Adam’s cheek in a place where he’s not bruised.

Adam nodes in a spaced-out. ‘I love you so much; you’re so good to me.’

Tommy kisses his cheek again. ‘Are you going to let me fuck you, lovely?’

Adam nods and despite the pain, he spreads his legs and lets Tommy enter him. Tommy’s thrusts send shocks of pain through his back where he kicked him, but that’s okay with Adam. Tommy deserves this so much for being so kind.

The weekend fly by and it was Monday at school, it’s the third period before Liam and Niall find him. Adam’s spending his free in the library going over his English before class after lunch and recovering from a particularly bad bout of morning sickness.

‘Where have you been?’ Niall says louder than necessary. He earns a ‘Sh’ from the librarian and when she’s not looking he raises both his fingers at her.

Adam ducks his head and pretends to be distracted by his book so they can’t see his black eye. He doesn’t want Liam to go on another rant about how Tommy shouldn’t be hitting him.

‘You could have called,’ Niall is saying. ‘For god’s sake Marshall, you can’t just run home from school after what happened and then not call.’

Liam gives Niall a look and sits down next to Adam. ‘We were worried, we hadn’t heard from you all weekend.’

‘Well you had no reason to worry,’ Adam snaps keeping his eyes down. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me I have an essay to write about whether Lady Macbeth is a loving wife or a female monster.’

‘Who gives a shit about Lady Macbeth,’ Niall says taking the other seat beside him. ‘We’ve got bigger issues.’

‘We’ve?’ Adam says. ‘Last time I checked I was the one up the duff, not you.’

‘Oh, come on Marshall,’ Liam says. ‘We love you. Your problems are our problems.’

‘Please, just leave me alone,’ Adam says. He really doesn’t want them to see his eyes.

‘We want to help,’ Liam says.

‘I know, I just…’ Adam trails of not knowing what to say to get them to leave. ‘I’m just really busy. Exams are in a month.’

‘But we need to discuss this,’ Niall says frowning. ‘Oh come on Adam, the least you could do is look at us.’

Niall puts his hand under Adam’s chin and guides his face upwards. He recoils when he sees Adam’s eyes and Liam gasps.

‘That son of a bitch,’ Niall says. ‘I’m going to kill him.’

‘It wasn’t him,’ Adam says quickly. ‘I just walked into a door.’

‘Bullshit,’ Niall says. ‘That’s an excuse you used up long ago.’

Liam looks like he’s going to cry. ‘Is it because you’re pregnant?’

‘No!’ Adam cries. ‘No, he doesn’t know yet. He’d never have done it if he had known. I just burned the waffles. It was nothing I didn’t deserve.’

Liam’s eyes go wide and Niall looks furious. ‘Adam love,’ Liam says. ‘People don’t hurt the ones they love over burnt waffles. He can’t love you and do this.’

‘Don’t say that,’ Adam says offended. ‘He does love me. He always tells me he loves me. Just sometimes he loves me too much and this happens.’

Niall snorts. ‘That’s bullshit.’

‘It’s not!’ Adam says. ‘He loves me and he’s taking care of me.’

‘So why haven’t you told him you’re pregnant?’ Niall asks.

Adam falters. ‘Because I’m saving it for a surprise. And anyway. He’s going on a business trip tonight and won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. I don’t want to tell him while he’s still stressed about that.’

‘That sounds like an excuse to me,’ Niall says.

‘Oh, piss off Niall,’ Adam snaps. ‘Last time I checked you were getting an E in history, shouldn’t you be studying for that?’

Liam’s eyes widen and Niall looks hurt.

Adam closes his eyes in defeat and rubs his temple. ‘I’m sorry Niall,’ he says. ‘It’s just pregnancy hormones. I don’t mean it.’

Niall shakes his head. ‘No worries Marshall, I shouldn’t have pushed you.’ Adam breathes a sigh of relief.

‘Did you say Tommy was on a business trip?’ Liam asks.

Adam nods. ‘He left this morning.’

Niall perks up. ‘All right!’ He says. ‘We can take you out on the town.’

Adam frowns. ‘I can’t drink anymore,’ he says pointing at his stomach. ‘Baby, remember?’

‘Well you can have fun without drinking,’ Liam says.

Niall looks at Liam and frowns like he wants to say something but doesn’t in the end. ‘Yeah, yeah,’ he says. ‘Totally. You don’t need alcohol to have fun.’ Then he frowns again.

‘So, it’s settled,’ Liam says. ‘You’ll come out with us?’

Adam nods. It’s not like he’ll have much time to do it in nine months’ time.

They end up in a small family friendly inn in the center of town because Adam is still fourteen so they can’t get him into a night club.

‘Unbelievable,’ Niall had said. ‘The kids pregnant. You don’t get more adult than that.’ Liam had sort of glared and nudged him with an angry look on his face.

They had snagged a table with bar stools at the end of a tavern. The table was a small distance away from the stage where a boy with feathery hair styled into a quiff was singing a ballad with a guitar.

‘He’s a catch,’ Niall says pointing at the boy. ‘His hair looks startlingly like a dickhead we know though.’

‘Tommy is not a dickhead,’ Adam snaps.

‘Okay,’ Liam says quickly before the argument can escalate. He points at Adam’s stomach. ‘What are we going to do about that?’

Adam puts his hand on his stomach instinctively. ‘I want to keep it.’

Niall frowns. ‘You have to know there are other options, right?’

‘You mean killing it?’ Adam answers and cocks his head to the side.

Niall flinches. ‘I know it sounds horrible, but it might be your only way out.’

‘What do you mean?’ Adam says.

Liam interrupts. ‘I think what he means is, are you sure Tommy’s someone you want to raise a child with? I mean, assuming he wants the baby at all, are you sure he’s father material.’

‘Of course, he is,’ Adam says. ‘He’ll make a great dad.’

Niall frowns and Liam sighs. ‘Are you sure that’s true?’

Adam stares at them both daring either of them to say anything else. ‘If he wants it, I’m keeping it. And he will want it. I know he will. He loves me.’ Niall snorts.

‘Besides,’ Adam says. ‘It’s definitely time he should be settling down and having a family with someone he loves.’

‘And that’s another problem. He’s older just starting out in the world,’ Liam says. ‘You’re fourteen. You should be going to school, university and getting yourself an education. You should be drinking until you’re sick and then going to a nine o’clock lecture with a hangover, not staying at home with a baby.’

‘Stop telling me what I can and can’t do,’ Adam says swirling his lemonade around in the bottle.

‘Well you let Tommy do it all the time,’ Niall says.

‘Tommy want’s the best for me.’

‘And we don’t?’ The three of them lapse into a silence.

‘I know that this isn’t good,’ Adam says. ‘I know that alright. Ideally, Tommy and I should have waited. But it’s happened now and I want this baby. I was never going to go to university anyway. It was going to happen at some point.’

‘But it’s Tommy’s’,’ Niall shouts.  ‘It’s bloody Tommy’s’.’

Liam tries to ‘Sh’ him but Niall glares at him.

‘Of course, it is,’ Adam says. ‘Who else would it have been?’

‘That’s not the point,’ Niall shouts. The whole pub is looking at them and the boy on the stage has stopped playing. ‘That’s not the bloody point.’

Niall downs the rest of his pint. ‘I’m going home,’ he says. ‘Just… just do what you want.’ He storms out of the door of the inn.

Liam gives Adam a concerned look. ‘I’ll go talk to him,’ he says. ‘Stay here; I’ll be right back, love.’

Adam looks down at his lap with tears in his eyes when Liam follows Niall out of the door. He wishes Niall would understand his and Tommy’s relationship and how amazing he really was.

‘Hey beautiful,’ says a voice.

Adam looks up; it’s the boy from the stage. ‘Um, hello,’ he says wondering what he wants.

‘I saw your argument with blondie,’ the boy says smiling widely. ‘Lover’s tiff?’

Adam blinks. ‘No! No way, me and Niall, were not, we never… no, no way.’

The boy holds his hand out in a stop motion. ‘Whoa, whoa,’ he says. ‘Just teasing you baby.’

Adam looks at his eyes wide. He’s unused to flirting and isn’t sure what to do. Tommy doesn’t flirt with him now that there together, not last nine months or so and he’s usually always out in public with Adam to make sure that it doesn’t happen. Adam doesn’t know what to make of this boy.

‘Um,’ Adam says as the boy slides out the stool that Liam was on and pushes it a bit closer to Adam before getting comfortable on it. the boy was Alpha, his scent was making Adam dizzy.

He sticks out his hand. ‘I’m Sid Hunt,’ he says.

Adam awkwardly takes his hand and shakes it. Tommy’s always told him not to talk to strangers but Adam is too shy to tell Sid to go away.

‘I’m Adam,’ he says quietly.

‘That’ a nice name,’ Sid says. ‘It suits your curls very well.’

‘Does it?’ Adam says and then worried he sounds rude he adds. ‘I liked your songs. They were very pretty.’

‘Ah yes,’ Sid says. ‘Dedicated a whole album to a lad who broke my heart. Very bad break up, but musically inspiring so that’s okay, I guess.’

‘What happened?’ Adam asks.

Sid looks him up and down. ‘I’ll tell you if you tell me who blackened your eyes, gorgeous.’

Adam freezes. ‘Oh, just some people at school.’ The first thing that comes into his head it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Sid frowns. ‘Well, that doesn’t seem very chummy.’

‘It’s okay,’ Adam lies. ‘They won’t be doing it again.’ He was getting good at the lying he been doing it for close to three years own, covering for Tommy with his friends and family.

‘You’d call in the big guy?’

‘What?’ Adam says confused.

‘You know the guy with the muscles you were sitting with?’

‘Oh, Liam?’ Adam says. ‘Yeah, yeah he helped.’

‘Is he your boyfriend?’ Sid asks quickly, frowning again.

‘No, no,’ Adam says. ‘Why are you so concerned about who my boyfriend is?’

‘Maybe because I want to know if you’re single, baby,’ Sid says smirking at Adam and leaning closer. ‘Are you?’ the Alpha scent made him light headed.

Adam’s eyes winding. ‘Y, yes,’ he says he finds himself saying. Stupid, stupid idiot, Adam thinks. Why did he say that? What would possess him to say that?

Sid smirks looking pleased and Adam doesn’t know what he should say. ‘So, what did your ex, do to inspire the album?’ Adam asks.

‘Oh, you know, just the standard,’ Sid says. ‘We moved in together after university and I walked in on him with another man’s dick up his arse.’

Adam flinches at Sid crudeness. ‘Oh,’ he says. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay love,’ Sid says. ‘It was a year ago. I’m over it now.’

‘It must have been hard though,’ Adam says. ‘If you loved him.’

‘It was at first,’ Sid says. ‘But enough about me, can I buy you a drink?’ Adam raises his eyebrows at Sid bluntness and weighs up his options. Sid seems nice enough and Liam doesn’t look like he’s going to come back anytime soon.

‘Okay,’ he says. ‘But just a Sprite.’

Sid frowns. ‘Do you not drink?’

‘Um,’ Adam says. ‘Um, not really. I just don’t like it that much,’ he lies.

Sid shrugs. ‘Fair enough, I’m not drinking anyway because I’m driving home, give me a minute,’ he says before going to the bar and ordering for them.

When he comes back he sets a Whites lemonade down in front of Adam.

‘They ran out of sprite,’ he says apologetically.

‘That’s okay,’ Adam says and takes a sip.

‘So,’ Sid takes a seat very close to Adam. ‘What’ve you got going for yourself?’

Adam shrugs a little. ‘I’m doing A Levels right now.’

‘Oh,’ Sid says. ‘Bet you’re a star student, huh? You don’t drink and are all innocent looking. I bet mummy and daddy are proud.’

Adam flushes and looks down at his lap. ‘I don’t live with my parents anymore; They travel for work a lot so, I live with my… my roommate now.’ it was the half true mom and dad do travel for work now and again.

‘Oh…’ Sid trails off. ‘I’m sorry love.’

‘It’s not your fault,’ Adam says. ‘It’s just life. I’m used to it, I’m really, really happy right now though.’

Sid grins at him. ‘I’m glad,’ he says. ‘Although you’re black eyes say otherwise.’

‘What about you?’ Adam asks quickly to change the subject. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Just a bit of music here and there,’ Sid says. I actually have a big audition for a musical in America in a next of few months, but right now, not a lot.’

‘That sounds fun,’ Adam says. ‘Doing what you love that is.’

‘And what do you love?’ Sid says leaning closer to Adam. ‘If you could do anything what would it be?’ Adam’s eyes widen. Nobody’s ever asked him that. He’s always thought his future was clear cut; he’s going to spend the rest of his life with Tommy.

‘I… If I could do anything.’

‘Anything in the world,’ Sid says. ‘What would you do, gorgeous?’

Adam racks his brain for all the possibilities. What would he do? What could he possibly do ‘I would be an archaeologist,’ he says. ‘I’d dig up catacombs and pyramids that have never been discovered. I could go to Egypt and Italy and find all the things that no one else even knew were there. I could find the next Pompeii. Actually no. I could find the lost city of Atlantis. Or maybe even find the lost gold and ivory statue of Zeus. Or a replica of the hanging gardens of Babylon. I reckon that would be beautiful. Maybe there’d be fossilized extinct plants there. Or I could find underwater ships and wreckages. Pirates ships and stuff! I could find-’

He freezes when he realizes what he’s done. Tommy. He’s forgotten about Tommy. He shakes his head. Tommy is his life. He can’t do any of this. It’s crazy talk. He looks up when he realizes that Sid is laughing. ‘What?’ he asks.

‘Nothing, love,’ Sid says smiling. ‘You sound like you have some amazing dreams. I hope they become a reality for you.’

‘I,’ Sid sighs. ‘I can’t. I can’t’

‘Of course, you can,’ Sid says. ‘Nothings holding you back.’

‘I have things,’ Adam says. ‘I have to stay in here. I have things here?’

‘What could be keeping you in this town?’ Sid asks.

‘Just,’ Adam shrugs. ‘Just stuff. I can’t do those things.’

‘Of course, you can baby,’ Sid says. ‘Whatever’s keeping you from following your dreams isn’t worth keeping if it’s making you unhappy.’

‘But I am happy,’ Adam says desperately. He is happy, isn’t he? He doesn’t need to do all the crazy things he wants to do. All he needs is Tommy. ‘I’m perfectly content,’ he says.

‘Why just settle for content?’ Sid asks. ‘Remember you have to be good to yourself. You’re up most priority is always going to be you. You owe it to yourself to follow your dreams, gorgeous.’ Adam looks wide eyed at Sid because he’s always assumed his first priority is Tommy.

‘My mum wanted me to be a doctor,’ Sid says. ‘But I couldn’t. It made me depressed to be doing biology, chemistry, and maths at A Level and I ended up flunking out of my medical degree at Imperial. I had to do this instead. And no, it’s not the best career by a long shot. I’m fucking poor and it doesn’t look I’m going to get any richer anytime soon, but I’m happy doing what I’m doing.’

‘No one’s ever told me to do what I want before,’ Adam says softly.

Sid is getting closer and closer to him. ‘I can tell,’ he says even softer. ‘It doesn’t seem like anyone’s every really taken your feelings into consideration before at all, gorgeous.’

Sid is too close but Adam can’t bring him to care because this is so new. He’s never been exposed to that sort of thinking before at it seems revolutionary to him.

Sid’ lips are inches away from his. ‘Can I kiss you?’ Sid asks. ‘Please, can I kiss you?’

Adam is shocked because Sid is asking his permission. ‘Yes,’ he says. ‘Yes please.’

Sid's lips are soft against Adams’ and they’re warm and loving. It’s crazy how safe Adam feels with this boy who he’s never met before. Tommy’s’ kisses are aggressive and hard, but this is different. Adam thinks this boy is beautiful.

When Sid breaks away. Adam’s lost all his breath but is longing for it again. ‘More please,’ he says and Sid chuckles.

‘Okay gorgeous,’ Sid says and gets up to stand between Adam’s legs and presses his lips down against Adam’s. Adam’s shocked at how gentle he is. Tommy’s the only person he’s ever kissed until now and he’s used to hands roaming all over his body like he’s owned but Sid's hands are on his waist with no sign of any wondering. His tongue is behaving too. It not attacking Adam’s own for dominance, it's making the kissing better for Adam. For the first time in his life, Adam feels like an equal.

When they break away for air Adam is completely awestruck. ‘You’re very good at kissing,’ Adam says.

Sid laughs. ‘Thank you gorgeous,’ he says. ‘Have you kissed many people?’

‘I, I guess not,’ Adam says. ‘Am I bad?’

Tommy’s never really given him any feedback after the first three months of their relationship had started almost three years ago. He’s just sort of told Adam to lie there while he takes what he wants.

‘You’re not bad,’ Sid says. ‘Just very unsure.’

Adam blushes. ‘I’m sorry,’ he says.

‘No!’ Sid insists. ‘No, that’s not a bad thing.’

‘It’s not?’

‘Course not, although,’ Sid leans closer. ‘I absolutely would not be adverse to giving you lessons.’

Adam blushes even more. ‘I would like that,’ he says, shocking himself. He’s with Tommy! He’s with Tommy and he’s pregnant with his child. But Sid so different. He’s so different and so not Tommy. Adam’s curious.

Sid smirks. ‘Not here though,’ he says nodding to the bar where an old man is leering at them. ‘Don’t want to end up in his wank bank.’

Adam looked over towards the man. ‘To be honest, I think we already are.’

Sid laughs at that. ‘Come back to mine. It’s only nine o’clock.’

Adam nods his head. ‘I would like that. Let me just text Liam to say I’m going home.’

Sid flat is small but kind of cozy. You can definitely tell that a musician lives here from the amount of guitars and copy of NME that are lying around.

‘Sorry it’s cramped,’ Sid says. ‘My roommate Zayn’s away until Thursday though, so at least he’s not hanging around doing any questionable drugs.’

Adam raises his eyebrows. ‘Drugs.’

‘Just weed,’ Sid says. ‘Nothing too dangerous.’

‘Oh,’ Adam says.

This is different. Tommy would go absolutely mental at him if he did weed. The only reason Tommy lets him drink is that he likes how pliant Adam becomes when he’s drug. He would go on the roof about weed.

‘Tea?’ Sid says.

Adam nods. ‘Yes please.’

‘Breakfast? Or anything special?’ Sid asks.

‘Breakfast is fine.’ He watches Sid make the tea from a chair by the table.

‘I always put the milk in first,’ he says as Sid pours the water on top of the tea bag.

‘What?’ Sid asks. ‘Seriously.’

Adam nods and Sid looks scandalized. ‘That spoils the milk. You can’t pour boiling water on top of the milk.’

Adam shrugs. ‘I can’t tell the difference. You know what’s worse though?’

Sid shakes his head. ‘I can’t imagine anything worse, to be honest, gorgeous.’

‘I’ve heard that in some part of the world, most kitchens don’t have kettles.’

Sid gasps and puts his hand over his heart. ‘Oh my god.’

Adam nods. ‘I know. Apparently, they boil their water in the microwave if they want tea.’

‘No.’ Sid looks scandalized. ‘That can’t be true.’

Sid sets the tea down in front of Adam. ‘There you go,’ he says. ‘A proper cup of tea, milk in last and made with a kettle. Barbarians.’

‘Thank you,’ Adam says taking a sip.

Sid looks at him expectantly.

‘Nope,’ Adam says. ‘I can’t tell the difference.’

Sid rolls his eyes. ‘I obviously just have superior taste buds.’

Adam sets his mug down. ‘Please can you kiss me again,’ he asks.

Sid smirks. ‘Subtle aren’t you.’

He takes Adam’s hand and leads him to the living room. He lays Adam down on the sofa and straddles him with his knees. ‘I am going to rock your world.’

‘Yeah?’ Adam says.

‘Most definitely.’

And Sid does. Adam marvels at how different he is to Tommy. It’s like he wants to please Adam rather than just himself. His hands still aren’t wondering any further than before but Adam is so overwhelmed by Sid’ mouth that’s enough in itself.

After a while, it proves too much and he feels himself getting harder in his pants. He hopes Sid doesn’t feel it but he does. He sits up and smirks. ‘Someone’s excited,’ he says.

‘And you’re not,’ Adam asks.

‘Touché.’ Sid says and looks down at Adam’s crotch. ‘Can I?’

‘Can you what,’ Adam says.

‘I want you in my mouth,’ Sid says and Adam’s eyes widen realizing Sid means a blowjob.

‘O-okay,’ he stutters.

Sid smirks and unzips Adam’s jeans and takes him out of his boxers. He licks a stripe from the base of Adam’s cock to the head and then he swallows him whole.

Adam nearly blacks out.

Sid is so, so good. So much better than Tommy. Adam can’t even process a thought. Sid’ bobbing up and down on Adam’s cock with his eyebrows furrowed like pleasing Adam is the most important thing in the world. Adam thought a blow job was a blow job but Sid's mouth is so much more skilled than Tommy.

‘Stop! Stop,’ Adam finds himself saying.

Sid stops immediately. ‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘No, just,’ Adam goes red because it’s embarrassing. ‘I was going to come.’

Sid looks surprised and Adam goes even redder because he’d only been sucking for about forty seconds.

‘Is this your first time,’ Sid asks. ‘Are you a virgin?’

And out of nowhere, Adam finds himself lying because that’s a brilliant excuse. ‘Yeah,’ he nods. ‘I’m a virgin.’

Sid’ eyes widen. ‘You should have told me,’ he says. ‘I would have gone slower. I can take more care if you want, but if you don’t want to we can just watch TV?’

‘No,’ Adam says. ‘No please, I like it.’

Sid grins to himself. ‘Okay,’ he says. ‘Lie back, gorgeous.’

Sid uses a lighter touch this time and more hands. Adam still finds himself on the edge, but it’s more manageable. After a while, he spreads his legs. ‘Please Sid,’ he says.

Sid looks up at him. ‘You want me to…’

‘Please fuck me,’ Adam whines.

Sid lets go of his cock. ‘Are you sure Adam?’

Adam nods and spreads his legs in invitation. ‘Please.’

‘Let me just get a condom,’ Sid says.

He vanishes into his bathroom and comes back with a condom and a bottle of lube. When they’re both naked he spreads lube over his finger and toys with Adam’s entrance.

‘Tell me to stop anytime you want gorgeous,’ he says before pushing in.

Adam gasps at how fast Sid finds his prostate, and whimpers at the way he works over it like he’s on a mission before pushing more fingers in and scissoring him open.

‘I’m ready Sid,’ he gasps.

‘I want you more than ready,’ Sid says. ‘I don’t want it to hurt.’

Sid gets on his knees and Adam is shocked when he feels Sid tongue at his entrance. He’s being rimmed!

‘Sid,’ he cries as his tongue flicks the inside of his hole. ‘Oh, God.’

Sid continues to do this until Adam’s a sobbing mess. He’s never felt this way about foreplay. It was always something Tommy skipped over to get onto pleasing himself with Adam’s body. Rimming was certainly not something Tommy would even consider doing.

‘Fuck me,’ Adam is crying. ‘Please, please Sid. Please.’

‘Okay, gorgeous,’ Sid says and lines his cock up to Adam’s entrance before pushing inside.

Adam’s eyes roll back as Sid every single thrust hit his prostate. He doesn’t even notice that he’s crying complete nonsense, babbling really, begging for more.

He cums much faster than he normally would and screams as he does. It’s like white hot heat. Sid completely bottoms out in his hole when he comes and then he collapses on top of Adam breathing hard.

They’re both silents for a couple of minutes before Sid asks if he wants to sleep over.

Adam feels half-awake as Sid leads him towards his bed. He curls into Sid as he falls asleep feeling safer than he had in a while.

Next morning, he had to get ready for school, he voided his friends all morning, he had to go home to Tommy and he knew what would happen, he thought he could hide what had happened between Sid and himself the night before from his friends and especially from Tommy.

Niall an Alpha was pissed at Tommy he wanted more for his friend, he was pissed at Adam, his Omega friend was smart and he wanted more for Adam than Adam did it pissed him off. Liam the beta was the peace keeper in the group.

The three had been friends from kindergarten but that all changed when eleven-year-old Adam went and got himself bonded with Tommy Halen three year ago. Adam looked different and lighter in his step, happier than he was last night. Niall and Liam both saw him in the clothes he was in the night before, Liam pointed out to Niall that the outfit Adam was wearing was the same one he was had on last night at the Inn. Which tells them that they friend did not go home like he had said last night.

He had a good day at school but unfortunately, Tommy had found his pregnancy test and red-faced Tommy was waiting for his Omega to come home, Tommy smiled this would work to his advantage, he could use this to keep Adam lock up in house 24/7 like good like house wife should be.

When the boy steps into the house, he was not expecting to see Tommy sitting on the sofa with his pregnancy in one hand and an almost empty bottle of whiskey in the other, Adam lost all his color, he was white as a ghost. He was fixed on the spot has fear washed over him.

“h, hi” he managed and Tommy just hooked a fighter and signal to him to come closer. Alpha face was unmoved, there were no emotions, no way of telling what he was going to do. There was no angry, his face did not show any happiness either. Tommy did not give Adam anything to work with, he was stone clod porker faced.

Shaking legs slowly carried Adam towards where his Alpha was sitting, he all of sudden he felt cold and scare and alone, he wished he was in Sid's arms in that moment. He quickly shakes that thought out of his head. He keeps telling himself, I am with Tommy and we have a baby. He stands in front of Tommy now, Alpha smelled of alcohol, take Tommy over all appearance, and smell told Adam that the Alpha had been drinking for a while. Adam had through he would time before Tommy came home from his trip.

Without a word, Tommy grabbed him by his hips and pulled him on his lap, with Adam’s legs on either side of Tommy’s. Tommy's hands go right to his ass as always. Tommy sniffed take in his boyfriend scent… Alpha hold body stiffens low angry snarl, teeth bearing.


	12. Tommy's revenge

Tommy sniffed take in his boyfriend scent… Alpha hold body stiffen low angry snarl, teeth bearing, he could smell other Alpha on his Omega, Adam never saw it coming, Tommy's hand went around his neck snarling he flip Adam on to the floor sitting on top of Adam abdomen, he slapped Adam hard calling the young Omega a slut.

“you Bitch, who is he? Two-time slut, I teach you to sleep around” Tommy undid his belt. Adam's eyes were wide, he got up pulling Adam up by his hair. Dragged him into the bed room and throw him face first into the bed. Adam screamed in pain and pleading with Tommy not hurt it.

Tommy pulled out the rubbing of his robe that was hanging on the back of the bedroom door. Tommy roar “Get up, strip, make it good Bitch” Adam was scared, he didn’t move at first when Tommy hit him with the black leather belt, Adam screamed.

Tommy smirk, he was loving the sound that Adam made, so he hit him again this time square in the backside. Adam cry out again begging Tommy to stop, but the Alpha barked at him “get up, strip NOW!”

Adam slowly get up on to his feet and slowly started to take off his clothes, he never sees Tommy this angry before, the young Omega was scared, his body was shaking the hair in the back of his neck was stand up, something deep down told him to run but Tommy was standing between him and his only way out, the bedroom door, he was trapped.

Adam first removed his shoes, socks then shaking hands fumbled with his button down uniform shirt. Tommy blazing eyes were fixed on his shaking hands for now. Alpha laughed “look at you, can’t even take of a simple button on shirt, useless bitch ain’t ya”

Adam's eyes were wet, blurring his vision. Tommy words cut deep, these scars have left deep Phycology damage leaving Adam apprehensive about his ability to do anything. Tommy laughed, “look at you, useless, can’t even undress” he steps closer towards Adam.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a butterfly knife, one flick of his wrist he five-centimeter blade can be seen in Tommy's hand. He steps into Adam’s personal space, Tommy placed the tip of the blade to Adam left cheek. Adam froze in a place he eyes wide fear emulated from every pore of his body. His legs shaking, the Alpha had hind pearlized.

A smirk pulled on his lips, Adam hard has he tried to make his friends see that Tommy loves him, He has never been scared of the alpha before has he was in this moment. The knife traveled down his face, side of his neck to the collar of the shirt it leaves thin blood line in it weak. Tommy grabs a handful of Adam's hair pull his head to the right so he would have access to a line of blood, Tommy lick along the line from his collar of shirt from his neck to his face.

He roared as he could smell the other Alpha on his two-timing Omega, he was going to teach Adam a lesson he ever forgets. He held the blade in his mouth and take hold of Adam’s shirt with both hands and pulled it apart, the buttons fly off, scaring all around on the floor, it sounds like a hand full of coins falls around Adam’s feet. Silent tears run down Adam's faces, he was so scared, that Tommy would kill the baby or worst him.

The knife was back in his hand again he kept flipping it back and front between his right and left hand. “I am going to make you look so, ugly that no one will ever want to touch you again” Tommy growl at the petrified boy.

Tommy cut off his button on his school pants and pulling the zipper down let them fall on to the floor pooling around Adam's feet. Without wronging he grabs Adam and throws him on to the bed. Adam let out a scream, Tommy make quick work of taking off his clothes, like a predator on the hunt he creeps on to the bed settle between Adam's legs. He takes the belt and takes both Adam hands and tie them up to the headboard for the bed, he pushes Adam knees to his chest and pushes them out past his shoulders. Open Adam up leaving him exposed and at the Alpha’s mercy.

Tommy was ruthless fucked Adam, ass, pussy, and mouth over and over and over again, filling Adam up. He had choked on Tommy’s cum it flowed out of his mouth and ass. He fucked Adam until his dick was red and aching, it was painful to touch, Adam couldn't stand let along the walk. Tommy cut and licked Adam body, his ass, his belly, his beasts, his inner thighs and along the right side of Adam’s small think cock he scratches the word MINE.

Tommy got up he left Adam tied to the bed, he wants to the bathroom Adam hears the water run ten mints left like a life time, Tommy come in with a towel wrapped around him, he his hands was a first aid kit, he smiled at Adam who was still laying in bed. The Alpha settle between Adam's legs, he take the cotton ball and small bottle out, he makes a show of open the little bottle he over the open top of the bottle with cotton ball and make sure that cotton ball was socked with the liquid from the small bottle, he then ran the wet cotton ball scratch he had made with the knife. Adam sissed at the sting he left and Tommy enjoyed every single one.

Tommy picked up the telephone, he called someone, they talked in Russian, Adam does not catch all of the conversation, not parts, but Tommy made sure Adam could hear the last bite it was spoken in English. “we be right over, I am willing to share”.

Tommy looks down and he said “I am not the one who change the rules, Adam did, he fucked around, he just another sult just like Janny, invite ya, brothers, too, Adam open wet and wait for ya all”

Adam's eyes widen, He mouth dry his throat was raw from screaming, tears would not stop, their kept flowing from his eyes, he could hear his heart beat in his ears, has if he been running a marathon, he thought he would die of heart attack, it beat so fast and so loud in his ears. Fear runs through his body, he was helpless, he was scared, he did not want to die, he was sure that Tommy was going to kill him earlier when he pulled out his grandfather blade.

He fearful eyes followed Tommy has the Alpha goes to the chest at the foot of the bed, it always locked, the key is around Tommy's neck. Adam has never seen inside the chest it was what Tommy called life before Adam. Tommy past was something Tommy never talked about, it was before Tommy moved to Weatherford been Fostered by the Malfoy family. Malfoy family was one of the richest and powerful families from Los Vegas.

He opens the chest, he had honestly through that he had put that part of himself behind him when he meets Adam, that he had locked the monster up for good. But then he started drinking, at first it had been social drink here and there with friends, then six months in his relationship with Adam, Lady Malfoy was killed in her medical clinic by druggy. Tommy had been very close to his foster mother, he had turned to the drinking to help cope and Tommy like he father Rafael Halen, Tommy Halen was violent and feral in behavior.

Tommy tutted and withdrew a black silk blind fold from the chest. It was pulled tight around Adam’s eyes and worked to block out everything including light. He heard the ruffle of fabric and felt something push against his lips. “Open wide pet. I chose the biggest one, I love seeing your lips stretch.” Adam did as he was asked and the ball gag was locked into place. His hands were freed from the bed head, Alpha helps the Omega to sit up. Next was a collar, fastened just tight enough to make sure the boy knew it was there. A leash was snapped on to the front and he was pulled to his knees. He knew better than to stand.

Tommy voice in his ear, “how badly you hurt is up to you slut, you do what ya told when ya told, less painful it will be for Ya, bitch nod ya head if ya understand” Adam nod his head has much has the collar would allow.

Blind, he crawled forward. He tried his best to stay at his master’s heels. Bad things like running into tables or stubbing toes occurred when he didn’t. He heard a door open and felt the edge of stairs beneath his knees. “MMM!” He tried, pulling back against the lead. He was being led outside, he wasn’t dumb.

“Ah-ah pet. You do as I say. Crawl.” Adam tried to back trace his way into the flat, shaking his head. It was one thing for Tommy to see him submissive and naked. Tommy liked it. Tommy didn’t make fun of him for it. He had his pride and anyone could be walking down the street and see him and laugh or scream. He wouldn’t do it. The top of the leather leash cracked against Adam’s back and he stilled. “You deserve this pet. Now come along.”

It took two minutes and another snap of the leash to get the Omega moving again. They moved down the steps slowly and carefully fearful that Adam might fall straight to his embarrassment. The ground outside was cold to his knees, the grit stuck to his skin and made crawling painful but there was a car waiting for them and Tommy helped him into the back seat and gave the ball gag a little shove to make sure it was in tight.

The car door closed and Adam took a deep breath. Hopefully, no one had seen him. He could feel heat across his chest and cheeks from his blushing. Tommy didn’t give any hints as to where they were heading, no hint that he had even gotten into the car after his pet and that idea scared Adam. He trusted Tommy, he didn’t trust whatever sods Tommy hung out with. He didn’t try to speak. His jaw was sore enough just from the stretch of the red plastic.

“I’m going to train you up Adam.” Tommy cooed into his ear as the car lurched to a stop. “I am going to teach you your place.” He didn’t know what his Alpha meant by that but he didn’t like the way it sounded. The door was opened and the scent of oil, burning coal and sea water hit Adam square in the face. The factory belts. He sniffed again and could smell Tommy’s cologne but that was it.

It was scary being led out onto the asphalt. Blind, mute and defenseless it felt a lot like being a hostage. “Keep crawling.” Tommy scolded as they slowly made their way to the pavement. It was kinder to Adam’s knees but colder too.

“Aw, Malfoy, you brought us a treat.” Whoever speaking had a thick accent, Russian it sounded like. Adam envisioned a potbellied man with a thick mustache. It fit the voice and probably a couple tattoos, one of a naked chick or something. Adam didn’t like him. “What do you want us to do to it.”

Adam looked to where the voice was coming from and held his head hoping the man got the message. It had a name. Its name was Adam and it could hear him.

“My pet needs to learn his lesson.”

“Ah, I see and what would that lesson be?”

“He needs to know who’s in charge. Make him a good bottom slut for me.”

“Will you be staying.” Adam felt the urge to grab Tommy’s legs and hold him there. He couldn’t leave him. He didn’t know these people and he was naked and his guns were back home. This wasn’t fair. Adam didn’t agree to this. Tommy must have seen Adam tense because he placed a gentle hand on his back and stroked him.

“I will watch.”

Adam felt no shame for being naked. He had a good body even with his scars. He was tan and muscular but he felt stupid being forced to the gravel and crawl behind a man he didn’t know. His steps were timid and cautious the closer he got to noise. The man kept yanking on his leash to make him go faster.

“Boys.” He called as Adam felt the cold pavement get replaced by slightly less cold concrete. The smell of burning coal was stronger inside mixed with a hint of body odor and too many men. It stank like the army. “We got one for the ropes.” There were cheers. Too many cheers and Adam tried to lower himself to cover his pride.

Tommy sighed next to him and relief washed over his body at the fact he hadn’t been abandoned. “Adam doesn't slouch, you’re making a lousy impression.”

A ball gag, blind folds and a leash with matching collar didn’t really give Adam the feeling he was supposed to be giving a good impression but he straightened out all the same. He was dragged through rooms that echoed differently and felt warmer or colder under his hands. His knees had gone numb after the first two room changes. His heart was racing and everything in him told him to get up and run whether it pissed Tommy off or not. He needed to get out.

“You’re being so good pet.” Each time those words were muttered something akin to a drug high ran through Adam though and it kept him aching between his legs and moving towards what was no doubt going to be his doom.

Chaos went on around him. The sounds of ropes being strung up and men chit-chatting while he kneeled perfectly still made his skin itch. He’d be a good boy if he could have the blindfold removed, just the blindfold. Unfortunately, no one was listening for his muffled whimpers.

“Bring it here.”

The “it” thing had to stop. He wasn’t an “it”. Someone took his leash and pulled him to what he guessed to be the middle of the room. He was pulled up so he was standing on shaky legs that seemed to have forgotten their use. His hands were tied behind his back, and then his chest was wrapped by thick scratchy rope. It got wrapped several times around his waist then his thighs and his feet were tied like his hands.

“He in tight?”

“Yep.”

Each voice sounded a little different and it was a headache inducing trying to keep count. There was the Russian walrus – the guy that met them outside and Tommy for sure and Adam could keep those straight. Tommy was in the corner, he could hear his heavy breathing and Walrus was commanding how the ropes should be tied.

Adam felt little. It wasn’t often he felt small seeing as he was nearly six four and two-hundred pounds of muscle. It also wasn’t often he felt his feet get pulled up from the ground. He liked the ground, the ground was safe. Frantically he twisted his head around and tried to kick. He could tell he was facing the ground because that’s where his stomach seemed to settle. He kept thrashing until a whip crack's across his back.

“Stop it, whore. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Isn’t that what they wanted? Adam shook with rage and saliva started to trickle off his lip and down to the floor. “That’s a good boy.” The cool leather of the whip traced across the scars on his back, the curves in his skin where muscle pulled it taught and over his arse then down his thighs to his feet.

“You’re all strung up for us, pet” Adam growled as best as he could through the thick gag. “Look at it boys, gagging for it, drooling over the idea of us fucking it senseless.” There were cheers. Too many voices. Adam started to thrash again hoping desperately to pull the ropes free.

The Russian tutted and brought the whip back down. “Hush whore, you don’t have to act like you don’t like this,” Adam grunted and twisted in his binds. They dug into his skin leaving him feeling raw and bruised. His heavy weight was equally distributed across the ropes but still, it cut into him as gravity pulled him towards the ground.

Scruffy hair scratched against Adam’s ear and he looked in that direction, whoever it was smelt like beer and chips. “This is where you belong pet. Strung up waiting to be used, you are nothing more than a hole to pleasure your master with.” Adam shook his head and the Russian laughed. “Hush now, we’ll make you see.”

Hands slid down Adam’s back while other’s tugged at his hair and pulled his legs apart. There were too many hands for him to count but he knew there was more than just the Russian. He whimpered into the gag and tried his best to pull away from the fingers. It didn’t work though, he only made the ropes swing him back and forth causing his stomach to lurch with more than just fear.

“Silly little pet.” Someone teased from above him. Adam grunted and twisted his head. “Just waiting for us, you going to begged?”

Hands shoved Adam’s knees apart and the wet noise of spitting echoed loud in his ear. They weren’t really going to use that as lube, were they? A finger pressed against him answering his question. Yes, yes, they were going to use that as lube. Adam bucked and two hands wrapped around his torso to keep him still.

“Hush their big boy, this won’t hurt, this is what you’re made for.” The voice was sweet and comforting but the words made Adam retch. He didn’t know these people, he didn’t ask to be here, he wanted Tommy. He wanted Tommy to be the one touching him and whispering comforts in his ear, not whatever John Doe was talking to him and touching him.

The finger slid into him and it didn’t hurt as bad as he originally feared. It was uncomfortable but not painful. It wiggled inside him and Adam keened into the rubber of his gag. It wasn’t until the third finger started to stretch him wide did fear grab hold of his chest. It was too much. It burned where the skin was being pulled taut and still more were being pressed into him.

Wet sounds of men fapping filled the seemingly vast room. Small grunts of pleasure echoed off the walls but not the high-pitched whine of Tommy. Tommy seemed to be nowhere when all Adam wanted was to feel his hands, to smell his green apple shampoo and curl up in his lap. Their games never lasted this long or left him feeling so… well, strung out.

“Take his gag off and give him something to do.”

Adam twisted his head and opened his eyes wider to try and see through the dark material but all that there seemed to be was darkness. Leathery hands grabbed at the clasp buckled at the small of his neck and undid the gag. There were a few moments of Adam allowing his tongue to run over his dry teeth, rewetting them to make them feel more normal and then a few more seconds of allowing his jaw to open and close. His face felt like plastic.

“Tommy!” He screamed before anyone could shut him up. “Tommy please!” The words weren’t formed right, his jaw still too sore from the ball but he managed to get the gist of them out. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, you can fuck me. Please!” There was no answer and a hand struck him across the cheek.

“Now, now. Your mouth is for pleasure, not for begging… yet.” Adam grinds his teeth together allowing all his pent-up fear and anger to congeal in a ball of spit then launched it at the fucker’s shoes. He knew it wouldn’t help his situation but hearing the man gasp was pleasure enough.

His cheeks were pinched on either side forcing his already numb jaw wide. “If you bite this slut, there will be consequences.” Adam didn’t doubt that. A dick was pushed into his mouth and it tasted wrong. Where Tommy’s being soft and leathery with the slight taste of body wash this one was just musk and sweat. It was shoved down his throat until itchy stench covered pubs were tickling his nose and the man was groaning before him.

Each thrust of the man’s hips sent him swinging back into the other’s fingers. He was trapped between them one hole filled with salty pre cum the other with a stranger spit but both equally disgusting. The man behind him removed his fingers with a wet pop and the sound of a bottle cap snapping open relieved some of the tension in Adam’s gut.

Lube was a glorious thing and something Adam was grateful for. So grateful he could almost cry. Tommy didn’t want to hurt him. Tommy was watching. Tommy would take care of him. He just wanted Tommy… His lips quivered and the man who was fucking his mouth moaned.

A dick pressed up against his arse, a hand gripped his hair and another set started to twist at his nipples. It felt wrong, having these many people on him felt wrong but that thought was quickly replaced by one of pain when the dick shoved straight into him jarring him forward onto the cock in front of him.

The two men set different rhythms and Adam wished they could agree because when the one behind him shoved in the one in front of him did too making him unable to give in either direction. It choked and spluttered out little whimpers each time they moved. His nipples felt raw from the torment they were receiving and his scalp ached.

‘I will be good.’ He tried to say around the dick. ‘I will be so good.’

The man came spilling his bitter load down the back of Adam’s throat. He pulled out then clamped and hand over his mouth and nose forcing Adam to swallow it before he could breathe again.

“You liked that didn’t you?” The voice had no face, no personality, no ownership but Adam nodded hoping that whoever it was would end this soon. “You want another?” Again, he nodded and hung his head in shame.

The man behind him must have finished too because he pulled out and was quickly replaced by another cock. The cock in his mouth was replaced too and the fucking started all over again. It shook him back and forth in his binds, rope burns started to form around his shoulders and thighs where it was taking the most pressure but Adam didn’t focus on that.

He focused on Tommy watching him because Tommy wouldn’t leave him like this. He wouldn’t let Adam be so vulnerable if he wasn’t going to protect him. Tommy was probably enjoying watching the men toy with his nipples and smack at his arse. Maybe he had his dick out and was stroking it pretending he was fucking Adam’s mouth or maybe if Adam was good enough and proved himself again he’d let him taste it and take away the salty, bitter taste that was currently occupying his mouth.

When the men finished they left him there. The ropes swung back and forth making Adam lighter headed than the lack of oxygen from being fucked. He sniffled softly but didn’t make a sound other than that. He lost track of time. Had he been alone for seconds, minutes, hours maybe? It didn’t matter because when he heard Tommy’s lilting Irish voice call his name all the fear and pain cleared away.

“So, Adam, do you remember what you did wrong?” Tommy was coming closer to him and by the end of the sentence, his voice was right next to Adam’s ear.

“I do what you say.” Adam croaked out feeling awful silly hanging above the air. “You are my Alpha, my master and I listen to you.” A soft hand reached up to stroke Adam’s sweat drenched hair and he pushed up into it.

Tommy hushed him; he hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. “There, there, pet. It’s alright love. You did well.” The ropes were brought down and Adam set his feet on the cold floor as someone unwound the ties. Tommy didn’t leave his side though; he kept a hand on his body and wiped away the tears that leaked out from under the blind fold.

Once all the ropes were away from Adam’s body Tommy took his hand and led him back out into the chill air. The smell of sea water had never been so refreshing and Adam didn’t even feel ashamed about being naked.

He was helped into the back of a car and Tommy held his hand until they were both sitting next to each other.

“Want me to take that off?” Tommy asked referring to the blind fold. Adam nodded. The light blinded him for a few seconds after it was removed and dark splotches danced in his vision as he blinked. Tommy was sitting next to him, they were in the back of a small car and outside the window, he could see factories and ocean. A small smile graced the Omega lips and he curled into a ball on the leather seats so he could place his head on Tommy’s lap.

“I’m Sorry…”

“You are forgiven.” The words were soft and murmured against the shell of Adam’s ear then followed by a kiss to his temple. “You are my good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Does my good boy want some breakfast?” Adam nodded, fighting the tears that swelled his throat shut. “Don’t cry Adam, you are forgiven. There are clothes in the trunk. Pancakes sound good, sound good to you?”

Tommy acted like he didn’t care about anything that had happened as if it was the past and that was all. Part of Adam was grateful. He could forget about being used, about being weak and scared but another part, a quieter little part of him now wanted to strangle the man he was cuddling into for comfort. That part never won though, it had been beaten into submission. Tommy called in sick did not go to work and he called into the school saying that Adam was sick and was staying home. Adam never through anything of when the Coffee that morning tasted funny, not until he was taken into the hospital 2 am the next morning with a really bad belly ache, Adam had missed carried the baby and lap into a coma.

With Breach of the contract between Halen and the Marshall for the ownership of Adam Marshall, the Judge ruled in favor of the Marshall family, 48 hours after Adam Marshall was admitted Adam Marshall was free of one Tommy Halen forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, I only wish my friend Deb had a chance to walk way like Adam in my story, even with the Phycology scars that she may have had she would be alive today, and had a chance at completing all the dreams she had for herself. this world would a little better for it.


End file.
